The Ties That Bind
by Ponydora Prancypants
Summary: Twilight Sparkle must unravel a mystery with ties to Equestria's past, present and future, and discover hidden connections to an old rival and a new enemy.  Will friends be able to come together to save the day one more time? 100% rewritten; 20% longer!
1. Parts One and Two

THE TIES THAT BIND

by

Ponydora Prancypants

A Novel Set in the Magical Land of Equestria

Featuring the Cast and Premise of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and all related intellectual property, including copyrights and trademarks, are the property of Hasbro, Hasbro Studios, the Hub, and Studio B Productions.  
>Original characters and description in The Ties That Bind by Ponydora Prancypants are the intellectual property of the author.<br>Special thanks to Lauren Faust for creating My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

PROLOGUE

Twenty-seven years earlier ...

The archaeologist stood watching as seven strong ponies cut into a weathered canyon wall. Above them, the blazing summer sun beat down, causing the steel hammer shoes the ponies wore to glint with each strike against the rock. The excavators timed the blows from their strong hind legs, kicking as hard as they could each time the forepony's count reached three.

The straw hat the archaeologist wore was beginning to go limp from the sweat it absorbed. She was not used to this unbearable heat, but not even the sweltering midday sun would stop her work, because she knew she was on the verge of something amazing. The archaeologist was a unicorn with a coat of royal blue, and her mane and tail were lilac with streaks of dark purple running throughout. She was a young pony, still finishing graduate school. If she made the discovery she was searching for here, she knew her doctoral thesis would practically write itself.

The canyon they were exploring was not far from the capital city of Canterlot, where the archaeologist lived and worked. Canterlot was built in a vale at the top of the mountain range where the canyon was located, and partially into the side of the tallest mountain in the range, Mount Royal. The desolate canyon, almost inaccessible and visited by no one other than scientists and would-be tomb raiders, was located about five hundred pony lengths below the lowest party of the city.

The location for the dig site was not chosen by accident. The archaeologist had been receiving reports of pottery shards and faint engravings all over this area, and she had a hunch there might be far more to discover. She had spent the past two years creating a map of the location where every important artifact of the ancient pony civilizations was discovered, in order to triangulate and anticipate where the next find might occur. Her work had led her to this steep, narrow canyon, and the numerous shallow caves it concealed. As the excavators worked, another unicorn with a coat of burnt umber trotted over to the archaeologist and stood by her side.

"Alright, Lodestone," the unicorn archaeologist said to her companion, "I sure hope you were right about this, or these poor ponies will have worked themselves sick for nothing." Lodestone was another student, and one of the few colleagues at school who was aware of her project.

"I promise you, I've never been wrong about this kind of thing before. You know my special magical talent is detecting metal objects, and I happen to know there's something behind that rock wall," Lodestone replied. The image of a u-shaped magnet on each of Lodestone's flanks, his cutie mark, attested to his skill. The archaeologist had learned to trust him over years of field work together. Lodestone didn't have any other magical skills to speak of, but his talent for finding metal was second to none.

"Let's hope we don't have much longer to wait, then," the archaeologist said. Lodestone nodded, and turned his attention back to the workers. They waited, and only a few minutes later the first hairline fissure appeared in the rock with an audible crack.

"We're close now! Just a few more good blows, me buckos!" the forepony called out as his stallions continued to hammer away. His words of encouragement turned out to be prophetic as after a half dozen more impacts the rock wall gave way with a tremendous crash, sending dust and gravel flying in every direction. Behind, the archaeologist could see only blackness.

There were caves all throughout this canyon, but so far most of them had been devoid of any sign of pony habitation. Those few in which the team had found something yielded nothing more than a few clay shards. The archaeologist suspected, however, that cave-ins had sealed off a larger system of caverns long ago. All they had to do was find a way in, and thanks to Lodestone's detection spell, the new opening before her could be exactly what she needed.

The excavators, all muscular earth pony stallions, graciously stepped to either side as the archaeologist walked over to the opening in the canyon wall and peered inside. Stale air filled her nostrils as it rushed out of the newly uncovered chamber. That meant that it had been completely sealed. If there were artifacts inside, she would be the first pony of the modern era to find and recover them.

"Come on, Lodestone, let's see if your magical sense was on the money again this time," the archaeologist said, beckoning with a hoof for her companion to follow her. Without waiting for Lodestone, the archaeologist cautiously put one exploratory hoof in front of the other and entered the pitch dark cave. It was dry and cool inside, bringing welcome relief from the burning heat. It was also immediately apparent that the cave was much larger than any they had found in the canyon thus far, as the opening that the excavators had made did not provide enough illumination to identify any walls or ceiling.

Lodestone entered the cavern, dragging a powerful lantern on a wheeled base. The lantern was the brightest magical light available from the outfitter in Canterlot, and the archaeologist hoped it would provide enough illumination for the whole team to work. That is, she hoped it would if they found something worth calling the whole team for. When Lodestone had pulled the lantern a respectable distance into the cave, the archaeologist touched it with her horn and cast a basic come-to-life spell. Immediately, warm light radiated out in all directions to reveal their surroundings. The cavern was enormous, extending a hundred pony lengths or more in every direction. The walls and floor were flat and curiously free of common cave features like stalagmites or other rock formations, and best of all, signs of pony habitation were immediately apparent.

"I see how your metal detection picked up on this place, Lodestone," the archaeologist stated. She pointed a hoof to a spot along the right wall of the cavern where three discarded suits of golden pony armor slumped on the ground, seemingly rust-free even after their long interment. The archaeologist trotted over and examined the armor in greater detail. The crafting was exquisite, with delicate filigrees and complex overlapping protective plates. Experimentally, she touched one of the plates and gave it a little push, and was surprised to see that it still moved easily. Even today, no pony blacksmith could craft such a durable, beautiful piece of armor. Who had these ponies been, that they had access to such wonders? She was surprised to see a sharp dent on the armor's chest plate, as if it had warded off a sharp impact. Today, the armored guards in the capital city were mainly ceremonial, and never expected to engage in combat. In fact, as far as the archaeologist knew, Equestria had never seen actual war. Could things have been that different in ancient times?

"Look!" Lodestone called out. Using his tail he brushed dust off of the cave wall, revealing intricate symbols carved into the rock. The archaeologist immediately recognized the writing as ancient unicorn. "Can you read it?" Lodestone asked.

"Yes," the archaeologist confirmed, tracing the uncovered symbols with a hoof. "It says, 'here we leave the last of the treasures of our race, and we go in search of peace.' Oh my. Lodestone, if there really are treasures of the ancient unicorns here, I think this could be the greatest discovery in the history of pony archaeology."

"It's amazing," Lodestone agreed. "And I'm picking up on more metallic objects all over the place. I have a feeling these caves go on and on."

"They could extend all the way under Canterlot!" the archaeologist exclaimed excitedly. "We've got to tell the Professor about this!" The archaeologist was not working completely independently on this project. After all, she was technically still waiting to receive her doctorate, and she needed an advisor. The Professor was more than an advisor, she thought, blushing involuntarily and hiding her face from Lodestone. Nopony else knew, of course, but she and the Professor had been a couple for almost a year now. Technically, such a relationship was forbidden by the school, but nopony else had ever shown the keen interest in her passion that the Professor did. It was almost as if he wanted to discover the secrets of the ancients even more than she did. She had to get back to Canterlot to tell him all about this place. He would want to know everything. The archaeologist turned to leave the cave. They had all the time in the world to explore its wonders.

"B, wait," Lodestone called out. "Take a look at this." She turned to see what he had found, and Lodestone pointed to another set of carvings he had uncovered, farther away from the cave entrance. These were much harder for her to make out, as they looked to have been carved much more shakily, as if the inscriber lacked the strength or control to correctly form the symbols. Next to the writing was a crude drawing of two ponies standing next to a strange object. It looked like a jagged needle with wavy lines emanating from it. Did the lines represent magic? Electricity? The archaeologist had never seen anything like it. "This looks very strange. What does the inscription say?" Lodestone asked.

The archaeologist read, eyes wide. "Behold the instrument of our doom. Behold the end of the unicorns. Remember our sins, and avoid our fate."

"What could it mean?" Lodestone whispered.

"I don't know, but we need to talk to the Professor immediately," the archaeologist replied.

PART ONE: CELEBRATION

I. Twilight's Anniversary

"Omigosh omigosh omigosh! It's here!" Pinkie Pie squealed. She threw open the window of her loft above Sugarcube Corner with a shove from both forelegs and gulped in the sweet morning air to fill her lungs for another shout. "Good morning Ponyville!"

Even though it was not quite yet morning, Pinkie Pie could see that the skies above Ponyville were cloudless and crystal clear, and she imagined a faint glimmer of dawn on the horizon to the east. On this particular holiday, the pegasus ponies had been up before the sun to banish any hint of dreariness, and they had done a bang-up job, in Pinkie Pie's opinion.

In the village below, still lit only by intermittently placed gas streetlamps, other ponies were already beginning to gather in the town square for a day of fun and games. Following the tradition of the day, Pinkie Pie suspected they had been up all night. For today was the longest day of the year, the summer solstice. More importantly, it was the day of the annual Summer Sun Celebration, the most joyously celebrated holiday all over Equestria. In fact, it was the first Summer Sun Celebration in two years, since last year the actual celebration part had technically never happened.

Instead, Pinkie Pie remembered with a shudder, the evil Nightmare Moon had returned from her thousand year banishment on the moon to promise eternal night over all the land, and that wicked mare of darkness would have succeeded if not for … "Ugh, gotta focus," Pinkie Pie mumbled to herself. She had a party to plan, and if any pony could plan the best pony parties, that pony party planner was Pinkie Pie. In fact, parties were her special talent, which was why her cutie mark was a trio of colorful balloons. Every pony in Equestia eventually gained a cutie mark on his or her flanks, which related in some way to that pony's special talent. Pinkie Pie loved making other ponies happy, and spreading cheer and laughter. She could just imagine all the smiles that she would bring today! But, as she looked out toward the eastern horizon, though, her imagination got in the way of her planning once again.

Pinkie Pie couldn't help but picture the scene of the celebration, even though the main event was happening in far away Hoofington this year. There would be throngs of ponies gathered around Princess Celestia while her royal guards jubilantly sounded their cornets. The Princess would gracefully step onto her dais as rays of morning began to paint color onto the world, and then - then Princess Celestia would rise up into the sky, extending her majestic wings as her magic drew forth the sun, pulling it up, up, up into the sky! The Princess would hover, suspended, eclipsing the sun itself in beauty and power for a few seconds, before gracefully alighting amidst all the cheering ponies.

Pinkie Pie's reverie was interrupted by a sudden flash in the distance, and then she saw the glowing disc of the sun begin to climb into view. Pinkie Pie allowed herself a quick sigh of relief as she realized the ceremony had gone off without a hitch this time. Now she could get ready to par-tay! "Omigosh omigosh omigosh omigosh OMIGOSH! Pull it together, Pinkie!" She had almost forgotten why she was so excited in the first place. It wasn't just that today marked the return of the Summer Sun Celebration to Equestria, it was also a very important anniversary!

Today was the day that all of her best friends had come together and learned that they shared a special connection - they each embodied the spirit of an aspect of friendship. It was only through the combination of these aspects, the Elements of Harmony, that Nightmare Moon's eternal night had been ended. One pony, more than any other, deserved credit for that victory - Twilight Sparkle. Technically, Twilight had arrived in Ponyville a year ago yesterday, but for Pinkie Pie, the true anniversary was today, the anniversary of the day all six friends had forged their bond of friendship.

Now, it was time to get moving. Pinkie Pie just had to pick up a few things: supplies, kazoo, her pet alligator, Gummy … Pinkie Pie quickly tossed the diminutive and toothless reptile along with everything else she needed in her side panniers, and in a flash she was out the door of Sugarcube Corner and on her way.

First - Applejack! Pinkie Pie raced through town, galloping along the thoroughfare and then out across the hills and fields to Applejack's farm, Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie suspected the farmer pony would already be out checking on her apple orchards, even though the day of the Summer Sun Celebration was an official holiday in Equestria. She might also be preparing her apple cart to set up in the town square. Applejack never missed an opportunity to make a few bits from hungry ponies, but she also never failed to be generous with samples. Pinkie Pie felt her stomach rumble as she imagined all the delicious apple pastries. Sure enough, as Pinkie Pie galloped through the farm gates, there was Applejack trotting down a row of trees and inspecting her growing crop.

"Well howdy Pinkie Pie," the strong young earth pony mare with the orange coat and blonde mane called out, tipping her stetson with one foreleg as she walked over to Pinkie Pie. "What brings you out this ear …"

Pinkie Pie was on a mission, and didn't pause to let Applejack finish before bursting into song: "Weeeeelllllll …" she tuned up her voice. "Ahem!"

_It's the summer celebration and I hope you are excited_

_It's time for a special party and you know that you're invited!_

As she sang in her reedy, sometimes squeaky and loud voice, Pinkie Pie pulled various streamers hanging from her panniers, setting off tiny fireworks, noisemakers, and party poppers. Then she began to dance in time with the music.

"Now see here, Pinkie," Applejack started. "What in tarnation is all this ruckus about?" Pinkie Pie just kept singing.

_A year ago we set off on the first of our adventures_

_(And did I mention Gummy here just got fit for dentures?)_

"Ow!" shouted Applejack, as she saw that Pinkie Pie's pet had chomped down on her flank.

"Don't worry, the teeth are rubber!" Pinkie Pie shouted between verses.

"Pinkie Pie!" Applejack yelled as she shook the tiny alligator free. The pink pony ignored her and kept on singing.

_And who was the one pony that brought our group together?_

_Who showed us that we were all pegasi of a-feather?_

_It was none other than the mare that we will celebrate tonight_

_None other than our very own, our bestest friend Twilight!_

Sooo …

Pinkie paused her manic song to catch her breath, and then began a kickline routine straight out a Manehattan musical, even pulling a cane and donning a porkpie hat from her pannier. Applejack just stared, mouth agape.

_I hope that you will be there_

_To celebrate with me_

_It's one year since we met Twilight -_

_It's our Ponyversary!_

_'Hey!" finished Pinkie, pu_nctuating her singing invitation with a backflip.

"Well, Pinkie Pie," Applejack began, keeping a wary eye on Gummy, who was looking up at her with his alternately-blinking saucer eyes and chattering his rubber teeth. "I reckon you're right, and Twilight surely does deserve a party. She's been a great friend over the last year. Count me in. I imagine the revelers downtown will be clearin' off after noon, and then we can hold this here get-together."

"Great! I'm hosting the party, so everypony can come on over to Sugarcube Corner and I'll have it all set up!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Sounds good," said Applejack. "I figure I can whip up some Apple family favorites - apple turnovers, apple cobbler, apple dumplings ..."

"Wheeee!" squealed Pinkie Pie, turning circles in the orchard. "We're going to throw the best party EVER!"

II. Rarely There

Pinkie Pie put Gummy back in the pannier and became a bright pink blur as she bounded back into Ponyville, her curly hot pink mane and tail flapping in the wind. Applejack was just the first stop on her quest for guests. She still had to invite the rest of her best friends. There was Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy and Spike, and of course the guest of honor herself! Best of all, Pinkie Pie had a song ready for everypony! She was so excited she could barely contain herself and, as if sensing her unbridled enthusiasm, Gummy tugged the ribbon on one of her party poppers with his mouth, causing streamers to burst into the air above Pinkie Pie with a pop. "Yippee!" she exclaimed.

As Pinkie Pie made her way though the streets of Ponyville, passing half-timbered houses and rows of tidy shops, she slowed her pace. Even at a more modest rate, she still bounced happily along, attracting friendly greetings and smiles from the groups of ponies gathering under the rising sun. Eventually, she found herself in front of Rarity's carousel-shaped boutique, its bright and clean facade awash with morning sunshine. Rarity liked everything to be just-so, and never let so much as a speck of dirt mar the exterior of her shop. Pinkie Pie often envied her unicorn friend's snow white coat and perfectly curled purple mane - nothing could control the frizzy mess atop her own head.

Rarity was not just the most beautiful pony Pinkie Pie knew, she was also the most generous. She would drop everything to help a friend in need. Pinkie Pie remembered the time Rarity had risked her entire career as a fashion designer to make dresses exactly as Pinkie and her friends had asked, even though Rarity's impeccable fashion sense detected how atrocious the dresses were. Even knowing she would be made a laughingstock, Rarity had given her friends exactly what they asked for and allowed them to parade about in the horrendous designs, with nary a complaint. Pinkie Pie knew firsthoof how awful it felt to be laughed at, and recognized that despite her ladylike and elegant mien, Rarity was truly made of tough stuff. For this particular occasion, though, Pinkie was mostly concerned with what sort of beautiful decor Rarity could create for Twilight Sparkle's party.

"Oh, Rarity's going to have so many good ideas for decorations, Gummy, I just can't wait!" Pinkie Pie raised a hoof and rapped sharply on the painted front door to her friend's shop, the back apartment of which also doubled as Rarity's home.

There was no reply. Pinkie Pie dashed from window to window around the perimeter of the carousel-shaped shop, but the drapes were tightly drawn inside each and she could see nothing inside. "Hmm! Rarity, oh Rarity!" Pinkie called out. "I've got something to tell you!" She called out into a window facing into Rarity's apartment, her sing-song voice raising the final words an octave or two. "Come on out, sleepyhead!" Pinkie Pie continued to race around the boutique, finally digging in her heels at the back door as a small scrap of something caught her eye.

Stuck between the back door and its jamb, Pinkie Pie saw a folded piece of paper protruding. She clip-clopped up onto the rear landing and pulled the paper free with her teeth. If only she were a unicorn like Rarity and Twilight she could simply use her magic to levitate and unfold the paper so she could read it, but earth ponies found their own ways to interact with the world. She simply trotted over to a nearby public bench and set down the paper, using her teeth to carefully unfold it. Unfolded, the paper was clearly a letter written in elegant ponyscript. Pinkie Pie immediately recognized Rarity's hoofwriting.

"Gee, Gummy, what do you think this is about?" Pinkie Pie posited to her reptile pet, and began to read:

_Dearest Friends,_

_Warmest regards and sincere felicitations. It is my hope that everypony is having a simply splendid Summer Sun Celebration day, and that you all spend the day together, basking and reveling in friendship and family on this, my most favorite Equestrian holiday. I am terribly sorry that I will be indisposed and unable to be there with you to experience now this joyous time, but the tribulations of the fashion community are ceaseless. As it is I am presently gone away on a little sojourn to Richmane to pick up new pieces of fabric for a most important order. While the timing is unfortunate, you must understand that fashion never ever sleeps, and an order that is avante garde may really quite quickly out of style. But such is the life of Rarity the Unicorn! Everypony knows that this season organza is in, so I'll bring you each back something trendy, and I'll be back in Ponyville before you can count to ten._

_P.S. Sweetie Belle has a book I borrowed from the library. I wasn't able to return it before I had to leave, and it is overdue. Can one of you of you be a dear and return it for me?_

_À Bientôt,_

_Rarity_

"Aw, ponyfeathers," Pinkie Pie muttered, folding the letter back up and placing it in her pannier. "Well, even if Rarity can't make it, we can still have a great time. I guess I'll have to handle the decorations myself!" She was no slouch at decorations, but Rarity would have brought something special. Not for the first time, Pinkie Pie questioned her longstanding practice of extending invitations the same day as the event. It was almost never a problem. After all, what pony would decline an invitation to a Pinkie Pie party? Just about the only reason would be if the invitee was not available to be invited, and this was one of the those rare cases. "Consider invitations in advance," Pinkie Pie noted aloud. "Must ask Twilight Sparkle for tips on planning ahead."

Suddenly a prismatic blaze whooshed down from the sky next to Pinkie Pie, the flash of colors then resolving into the familiar shape of a cyan pony with a multicolor mane - Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was the manager of the Ponyville weather patrol, and the only full-time employee in the department. Whatever weather needed managing, whether it was a scheduled cloudburst or a holiday call for sunny skies, Rainbow Dash and team of volunteer pegasi were responsible. More importantly to Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash was her closest friend. Nopony else so enthusiastically shared her love of jokes, pranks, capers, antics, hijinks, shenanigans and general tomfoolery, not to mention all around fun.

"Rainbow!" Pinkie shouted with glee, embracing her friend.

"Hi Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said in greeting as she disentangled herself from Pinkie Pie. "I got up in the middle of the night to clear out the clouds, and I was just getting ready to practice for the weather team show tonight when I saw you bouncing around Rarity's place. Whatcha got there?"

"It's a letter from Rarity!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "It says she's gone out of town," she explained with a pout. "And I was just stopping by to invite her to a party! Which reminds me ..." Pinkie's eyes instantly brightened and a smile spread across her face. "Weeeeellllllll …"

"Oh no! Just stop right there Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash warned. "No singing before I've had a least a couple more cups of coffee!"

"Aw, Dashie! I've got special lyrics just for you!"

"Not happening sister!" The cyan pegasus slowly beat her wings and rose off the ground, crossed her forelegs, and shot a stern look at her friend.

"B-but I ..."

"Uh uh."

"Fine. Hmmph." Pinkie Pie jutted out her lower lip and tried to look as put off as possible. "Well, you're cordially invited to my surprise Ponyversary Party for Twilight Sparkle tonight. It's been a whole year since she moved to Ponyville and we all became best of friends with her."

"That's a great idea! I can't think of a more deserving pony than Twilight Sparkle. I'm free as soon as the weather team show is over later today. Also, is ponyversary even a word?"

"It is now! Actually this was Gummy's idea, isn't that right?" The little alligator crawled up onto Pinkie Pie's head and began to clack his mouth open and closed.

"Gyaaaah! He's got teeth!" Rainbow quickly backed away with a noisy flutter of her wings.

"They're rubber! I just didn't want him to feel left out."

"You're so weird, Pinkie Pie," said Rainbow Dash, shaking her head with a smile.

Both mares then turned to see two more friends approaching. Applejack was hurriedly trotting over, and by her side Fluttershy floated with a look of worry on her face.

"Hi" Rainbow Dash volunteered. "Is something wrong, Fluttershy?"

"I bet she's sad because Applejack told her about my surprise party and she's afraid she missed out on my song. Don't worry Fluttershy, I'm happy to sing it right here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, excited to see her friends despite their concerned expressions.

"Hush, Pinkie Pie. This is serious," said Applejack. Pinkie Pie straightened up and stood at attention.

"I was just headin' into town behind you to set up my apple sweets cart for the holiday, when I saw this here filly lookin' right petrified, and flittin' back and forth in front of the library." Applejack gestured to Fluttershy. "So I asked her who had gone and put a spoke in her wheel as it were, and well," she looked up at Fluttershy, "why don't you tell 'em what you told me, Sugarcube."

III. Party of None

"I … it's … oh girls, there's something terribly wrong," Fluttershy whispered, fear and anxiety written on her face. Pinkie Pie had to fight off a frown of her own that threatened to appear in sympathetic response to her friend's worry.

"Well, come on, what is it?" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"It's … it's … " Fluttershy tried.

"Well?" Rainbow Dash prodded.

"It's Twilight!" Fluttershy cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked, but Fluttershy was in no condition to respond, as she covered her face with a forelimb to muffle her sobs.

"She's gone." Applejack said. Pinkie Pie gasped.

"Gone?" repeated Rainbow Dash, looking incredulous. "What do you mean, gone?"

"Maybe she's just out for a stroll?" Pinkie Pie offered with a look of concern. With a tug she pulled Fluttershy back down to earth and embraced her tearful friend. "You know how Twilight likes to go for long walks. I mean, she even goes into the Everfree Forest sometimes."

"But it's not just that, there's somethin' very wrong going on. Come on, I'll show you." Applejack motioned and started off in the direction of Twilight Sparkle's place.

"Well I'm sure she's just out and about, reading a book in the meadow, practicing her magic, or who knows, I'm sure she's fine." Rainbow Dash said with skepticism. The others were already trotting off, and as they passed beneath the hovering pegasus pony Pinkie Pie grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail and pulled her along. They had to go see what could have given Fluttershy such a fright, and had even caused Applejack to look as if she had seen a ghost.

The four ponies hurried through town and over to the public library, which was built into a massive, largely hollowed-out but still living oak tree. The trunk of the tree was so thick and squat that it could contain the entire main room of the library, including cases full of books and tables for reading. The trunk branched off above that, allowing for the rooms that made up Twilight Sparkle's living quarters and an observation deck near the top. Windows had been added to create a warm and inviting glow inside during the day, and gas lanterns provided a cozy feeling at night. Ponyville's previous librarian had retired a few years ago, leaving the town with no caretaker for the books. When Princess Celestia had offered to let Twilight remain in Ponyville after the events with Nightmare Moon, Twilight had happily taken over the librarian job in addition to continuing her studies. She was always recommending this book or that to anypony who was interested.

Now, though, it seemed that something was amiss, and that troubled Pinkie Pie to no end. Applejack knocked a hoof against the thick wooden door.

"You again!" a young male voice shouted from within.

"You open up that door right now, Spike," Applejack demanded.

"Fine." On cue, the door opened and the four ponies found themselves confronted by the glaring visage of a short and slightly pudgy baby dragon with purple scales and green spines. "But for the last time, Applejack, I have no idea what you're talking about! Now are you going to keep quizzing me about somepony I've never met, or are you going to let me get some sleep?"

"What's he talking about, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking for answers in her friend's grim expression.

"Spike," Applejack began. "Let me try this one more time. Where's Twilight?"

"I dunno, it usually shows up a couple hours after dinner!" the young dragon replied testily.

"Twilight Sparkle! I know you know who I'm talking about!" Applejack shouted.

"For the last time, I've never met anypony named Twilight Sparkle. This is my house, and I was sent here by Princess Celestia to take care of the library. And until just now, I thought I knew the four of you! But now here you are, acting crazy, and asking me questions about some mystery pony as if I should know all about her! So far, I have to say this is the worst Summer Sun Celebration ever! Now, good day ladies!" Spike slammed the door shut.

Pinkie Pie was shocked. Spike was no mere acquaintance of Twilight Sparkle. She knew from hearing Twilight tell the story that Twilight had been been Spike's friend and companion literally since the day the little dragon had hatched from an egg. In fact, Twilight herself had actually hatched the egg with her magic, and had raised Spike ever since. For him to forget about Twilight Sparkle would be like a foal not recognizing her own mother. She wondered what could possibly have happened to the poor dragon. "What's that about?" she asked her friends.

"I dunno, but I bet we can make him tell us where Twilight is. I don't buy that act for a second," said Rainbow Dash. "He's up to something."

"I don't know, Rainbow," Applejack rejoined. "I think Spike might be tellin' the honest truth, at least from his perspective. When Fluttershy and I took a look-see inside before, we saw that all of Twilight's stuff was missing."

"All of the pictures of us, her clothes, her favorite quill - all gone," Fluttershy added.

"I'm afraid somepony got in there and put a spell on Spike," Applejack declared.

"And ponynapped Twilight!" Fluttershy whimpered.

"But who would want to do that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Besides, nopony could just get the drop on Twilight! She's just about the toughest pony I know! After me, of course."

Pinkie Pie reflected. She knew that memory spells existed. It was only one short month ago that Discord, the eternal spirit of disharmony and chaos, had returned to plague Equestria again. Discord had used his chaotic powers to cause Pinkie Pie and her friends to block out their memories of friendship and focus only on negative emotions, causing them to all act oppositely to their normal natures. Pinkie Pie had become surly and paranoid, afraid that everypony was laughing at her and unable to find joy in anything. Fluttershy had turned from her normal kind and gentle self into a cruel sadist. Applejack, the most honest and dependable of ponies, had become an untrustworthy compulsive liar. Generous Rarity had become miserly. Rainbow Dash, normally the most loyal of friends, had become flightly and unsure of her convictions. Finally even Twilight Sparkle had, for a short while, given up on the friendships she held most dear.

Then, Pinkie Pie remembered, Princess Celestia herself had reminded Twilight of the lessons in friendship she had learned, restoring the unicorn's faith in her friends and empowering her to use her magic to restore Pinkie's memories of friendship, along with those of the others. That memory spell had been used to help ponies to remember, and had overcome Discord's manipulation, allowing the friends to imprison him once again and restore harmony to Equestria. Pinkie Pie could imagine that such a spell could be used the other way - to make someone forget.

"So, who would put a spell on Spike and run off with Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked. "It would have to somepony with powerful magic, which means it had to be a unicorn."

"Okay, I'm followin'," Applejack agreed. "There's plenty of unicorns around Ponyville, not to mention Equestria. That doesn't narrow it down much."

"And," Pinkie Pie continued, "it would have to be a unicorn who knows how to cast a memory spell."

"Well, that might help a bit," Applejack conceded. "Aren't unicorns limited to spells related to their special talent?"

"Hmm, I don't actually know how unicorns learn their magic," Pinkie Pie replied. "But I do know one pony who knows a memory spell."

"You mean Twilight!" exclaimed Rainbow Dash. "Wait, are you saying she ponynapped herself? That doesn't make any sense."

"Pinkie Pie, you might be onto somethin'," Applejack said. "Girls, what if nopony ponynapped Twilight? What if Twilight ran off on her own?"

"But why would she put a spell on poor Spike?" Fluttershy asked. "You don't think it has anything to do with what happened a year ago? Or worse, Discord? "

"Well, Sugarcube, it can't be Nightmare Moon, because you can see the sun's come up just like it always does. It's a bright, sunny day, and my roosters were a-crowin' just like they always do. And I haven't seen a single sign of chaos, so I don't think you need to worry about ol' Discord," Applejack said reassuringly.

"I know … I'm just scared," Fluttershy replied, having pulled herself together.

"What else is new?" asked Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes. "But seriously, where would Twilight run off to on her own, why not tell us, and why mess with Spike?"

"Hey," said Pinkie Pie, suddenly struck with inspiration. "I've got an idea about how we can try to answer some of these questions. Spike still recognizes us, so why don't we ask him a few questions, and get him to send a letter to Princess Celestia. If all else fails, I know she can sort this mess out."

"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" Rainbow Dash replied. "But how are we going to get Spike to cooperate? He thinks we've all gone crazy."

Pinkie Pie stole a glance at Gummy, who was now riding on her back. "Oh, Gummy and I have ways of making Spike cooperate." She then furrowed her brows and frowned. "I guess this means the Ponyversary party is on hold."

"I still don't think that's a word," Rainbow Dash stated.

IV. Returned to Sender

The door was unlocked, and the four ponies quickly filed into the library. Inside, the main floor of the library was as tidy as usual, with the books neatly organized by content and title, the floor swept, and the desks and tables free of clutter. Whatever else he may have forgotten, Spike had clearly not neglected his chores. The young dragon himself protested half-heartedly as the pony quartet barged in, but apparently realized there wasn't much he could do to stop them. Rainbow Dash picked Spike up and plunked him down in a chair while Applejack pulled the shades, leaving the room in darkness. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie raced upstairs and then back again, carrying one of Twilight's reading lamps. She set it up so the light shined directly on Spike. Behind the chair where Spike sat, Gummy pulled the dragon's tail tight, keeping him locked in his seat.

"Are you sure about this?" Fluttershy asked.

"Worked like a charm last time," Pinkie Pie replied.

"Are we really doing this?" Spike asked. "It worked last time because you offered me a plate of gems to say what you wanted, even though it wasn't true!"

"Don't try your fancy dragon psychology on me, mister!" Pinkie Pie warned, tilting the light to illuminate her own face.

"Alright, fine, go ahead," Spike said resignedly. "But first bring out the gems."

"Sorry Spike, this time I don't have any gems for your to eat. This time I just want … the truth!" Pinkie Pie's eyes grew wide as she stared down at the little dragon.

"You can't handle the truth!" the baby dragon shouted back. "Um, I mean, I told you … I told all of you, I don't know any Evening Glitter, or Torchlight Splendor, or whatever her name is. I don't know what you're talking about!"

"A likely story! When was the last time you saw Twilight Sparkle?" Pinkie Pie peered down at the dragon.

"I … never … MET HER!" Spike yelled.

Pinkie Pie decided it was time to change her tactics. "Okay, answer this one. How does unicorn magic work?" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"That I can answer," Spike said. "Most unicorns are good at a few spells related to their talent. Rarity is good at spells related to finding and creating beauty, so she can cast illusions, find gems and other hidden things, and transform objects into more beautiful versions of themselves. I knew a pony back in Canterlot whose gift was romance, and she could make any pony fall in love just with the sound of her voice. Of course, that was kind of a curse, since she could never tell if anypony really liked her, or if it was just unconscious magic.

Then, some spells can be learned. Pretty much every unicorn has at least a little skill with telekinesis. And there's a whole school in Canterlot where they teach unicorns new spells. With enough practice, unicorns can interpret their special talent creatively and learn new magic."

"Are you familiar with memory spells?" Pinkie Pie asked more gently.

"Sure," Spike replied, calming down.

"How many unicorns do you know who can cast a memory spell?"

"Um … I can't think of any," Spike said. "That's a difficult spell, and would probably have to be related to that unicorn's special talent." Spike's eyes narrowed as he looked up at Pinkie Pie. "You're not suggesting that somepony has cast a memory spell on me, are you?"

"I'm asking the questions here, mister," Pinkie Pie replied. "When was the last time you had any visitors?"

"I dunno, Rarity stopped by a few days ago. But nothing happened since then, except you all went crazy!"

"And can Rarity cast a memory spell?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Not a chance," Spike replied.

"What if I told you that I happen to know that Twilight Sparkle can cast that spell, that she lives right here in this library with you, and that I think she's enchanted you into forgetting about her?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"That's preposterous. I think it's more likely that somepony cast a spell on you four. Dragons are highly resistant to magic, you know. It'd take one of the most powerful magicians in Equestria to put a spell on me," Spike declared.

Pinkie Pie shot a meaningful look at her three pony friends. They all knew just how powerful Twilight Sparkle was, and if any unicorn could cast dragon-affecting spells, it would be her. Pinkie just had to pin Spike down, and she could force him to recognize what must have happened.

"Tell me then Spike, tell me what are …" Pinkie Pie paused dramatically, "the Elements of Harmony?"

"The … Elements?" Spike repeated. "That's easy! It's you guys! You defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord, with those little necklace things!"

"And who is what, or what is who, or … you know … what pony goes with what Element?" Pinkie Pie continued.

"Are you kidding?" asked Spike.

"Talk!" shouted Pinkie Pie. Gummy gave a yank on the dragon's tail.

"Okay okay … well, from what you all told me, Rarity represents the spirit of the Element of Generosity. Fluttershy - she's kindness. You're laughter, Pinkie Pie. Although I'm not laughing now! Rainbow Dash is loyalty, and Applejack is honesty."

"And what about the other element?" Pinkie Pie pressed.

"The other … oh right, magic!" declared Spike. "That's … that's …" he pondered. "I don't know!" The dragon looked perturbed. His eyes grew wide, and at the same time the lizard-pupils narrowed to slits. "I can't remember!"

"Dag nabbit I knew there was some kinda crazy spell ahoof, and this jest seals the deal!" Applejack pronounced from within the darkness of the library.

"Why can't I remember?" Spike asked, concern in his voice.

"Alright, I'm hitting the lights." Rainbow Dash stated. Spike and the ponies blinked as the lights came up, and Spike gave Gummy a nasty look as he was allowed up from the chair.

"Okay, everypony," Pinkie Pie began. "It looks like Twilight Sparkle put a spell on Spike to make him forget all about her, and then disappeared. What now?"

"I think we need to send a letter to Princess Celestia," Rainbow Dash declared.

"I guess you're right," Spike said. "Do I really know this missing pony?"

"Twilight Sparkle is your closest friend, Spike," Fluttershy said. "She practically raised you from an egg. I'm so sorry this happened."

"Well, then, I'm sending a letter to the Princess!" Spike declared, puffing out his chest. "Let's find Twilight Sparkle!" He quickly grabbed paper, quill, and ink, and began to write.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This is Spike. I know you're probably super busy with the Summer Sun Celebration today, but something very weird has happened. My friends here in Ponyville have come looking for Twilight Sparkle, but she's missing! Worse that that, everypony is telling me that I know this Twilight Sparkle, but I can't remember anypony by that name! Can you please help us find out what's happened?_

_Sincerely,_

_Spike_

Spike opened a window, rolled the parchment into a scroll, held it up in front of his face, and breathed magical fire. The scroll burned to glowing ash, which blew out the window before disappearing in a flash. At first, this procedure had mystified Pinkie Pie. Know she knew that Princess Celestia had used powerful magic, far beyond that of any normal pony, to create an enchantment that allowed Spike to send and receive scrolls. When he received a scroll, he would expel it in a burst of magical flame, and he could use the same fire to send scrolls directly to the Princess. It came in handy for Twilight Sparkle's near-daily correspondence with the Princess.

"Now how long do we wait?" asked Rainbow Dash impatiently. "We could be out searching right now."

"I dunno," Spike replied. "Princess Celestia usually responds in less than a minute, but today she's probably busy with the Celebration."

Thirty minutes later, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were practically bouncing off the walls, and Pinkie literally was. Fluttershy huddled in a corner of the library, and Spike paced nervously. There had been no response from the Princess.

"This is gettin' worse and worse," Applejack declared. "Why is she so slow? Now we have to worry about the Princess too?"

"A year to the day after …" Fluttershy murmured.

"After Nightmare Moon," finished Rainbow Dash.

"Shh!" Pinkie Pie hushed the other ponies.

"What, I can say 'Nightmare Moon,' can't I?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, shh!" Pinkie Pie put a forelimb in front of Rainbow Dash's muzzle to keep her quiet. "Somepony's coming!"

V. Overdue

Pinkie Pie was proved right by a light rap on the library door. Spike walked over to open it, and revealed a young white unicorn filly with pink and purple mane and tail. Pinkie Pie immediately recognized the newcomer as Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister who was still in grade school. Sweetie Belle was so young that she hadn't yet discovered her special talent, and so didn't have her cutie mark. Pinkie Pie knew this was a point of particular sensitivity for the little filly and her closest friends, who spent most of their free time testing themselves at every conceivable activity and called themselves the "Cutie Mark Crusaders." Pinkie Pie also knew that it was only a matter of time before they all discovered where their gifts lay, and wasn't worried one bit about the girls.

"Hi Spike!" said Sweetie Belle. The filly looked like she had trotted over in great haste, as her coat was covered in a fine layer of dust kicked up from the road.

"Oh, hi Sweetie Belle. We've got kind of an emergency here, so the library's closed. Sorry," Spike said.

"But I've got an emergency too!" said Sweetie Belle, peering in to see all the other ponies assembled. "I walked over to my sister's place to give her back this overdue library book, but she was gone! There wasn't a note or anything, and Rarity always leaves a note when she is away from home, even if she's just out shopping. I was hoping you had seen her. What's your emergency, anyway?"

"We're trying to figure out where Twilight Sparkle has got off to," said Applejack. "And to confound things further, Spike here can't even remember who Twilight is. Somepony put a spell on him!"

"That's terrible!" Sweetie Belle replied.

"Oh, sorry!" Pinkie Pie piped up as she bounced over to the little unicorn filly. "Rarity did leave a note, and I took it with me! I just thought she would have already told you where she was going. The note said she's gone to Richmane." Pinkie Pie fetched the note from her pannier and Sweetie Belle grabbed it in her teeth and unfolded on the table to read it. As she was setting down the letter, she also put down the book she had carried with her.

"Crosswords, Ciphers, and Cryptograms for the Persistent Puzzler," Spike read aloud. "Huh, I never took Rarity for the puzzle type."

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy said. "She does the crossword puzzle every day before she opens her shop." She trotted across the room to read the letter from her friend.

"She does have a cat named Opalescence," said Pinkie Pie. "I don't even know what that means, but it sounds like a smelly gem!"

"Well, I borrowed the book so Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and I could use it to come up with a secret code for the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

"Oh my," Fluttershy whispered, reading Rarity's letter. "This is all wrong."

"What's wrong?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"This isn't Rarity!" Fluttershy exclaimed, softly but with a tinge of panic.

Pinkie Pie was confused. She hadn't noticed anything strange about the letter at all. The writing looked like Rarity's, and certainly the stiff formality sounded like Rarity.

"This is Rarity's hoofwriting, but she couldn't have written this!" Fluttershy continued.

"Looks like a normal letter to me!" Pinkie Pie said, peering at the letter from all angles.

"No, no, Rarity would never have written that organza is in fashion. I've been listening to her say for weeks how out of style it is. This just isn't right."

Sweetie Belle gasped. "You're right! My big sister would never write down such a, what does she say … foal pas. Oh no! Something's happened to my sister!"

"Oh great!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, floating up into the middle of the room with a few flaps of her pegasus wings. "Now we have to worry about Rarity too! This is getting worse and worse and worse!"

"But who would write a letter that looks exactly like it's from Rarity, leave it for one of you ponies to find, but put in a super-specific detail that you would know is wrong?" Spike asked the friends. "Maybe Rarity meant to leave you a hidden message.

"That doesn't make sense," Rainbow Dash said. "Why would Rarity need to leave a hidden message when she could just tell us plain and simple?"

"She'd need to leave a hidden message if somepony were watching her!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Somepony who didn't want her to leave the message."

"You mean," Fluttershy began with a look of sudden recognition, "somepony who wanted to get away without anyone noticing, who would even cast a memory spell to make sure she wasn't found out?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Pinkie Pie replied. "I bet Twilight Sparkle has left with Rarity, and she didn't want anypony to know where they've gone."

"So maybe Rarity hid a message about where they've gone in her letter!" Spike suggested. "The letter says Rarity is in Richmane, so they must be there."

"No way," Pinkie Pie said. "If Twilight Sparkle didn't want Rarity to tell anyone where she was going, she'd have to hide it in the letter. Richmane is written out plain as day, so that can't be where they went."

"Hey" Applejack exclaimed, jumping up on the table in the center of the library floor. "Jest wait one applebuckin' minute. Doesn't the letter say to get Sweetie Belle's book?"

"Yeah …" Rainbow Dash answered.

"Her code book?" Applejack continued.

"You think the hidden message in the letter could be hidden with a secret code!" Spike declared.

"Any of y'all got a better idea?" asked Applejack. None of them did. "Alrighty then, we jest gotta figure this out. If only Twilight was here, she'd be able to

unpuzzle this puzzle in a hoofbeat!"

"Well, why don't we start by all reading the letter," Spike volunteered.

Sweetie Belle spoke up. "When we Cutie Mark Crusaders were reading about codes, we read that the best code keys are often hidden in plain sight! Maybe the letter itself can tell us how to decode it!"

"Great idea Sweetie! We'll figure it out while were waitin' for Princess Celestia's response!" Applejack declared.

PART TWO: INCANTATION

VI. Fashionably Late

Two days earlier …

Two days to go, Rarity thought, and thirty-one more sun dresses to finish. The unicorn punctuated her internal lament with an audible sigh. She'd have to work all night. Still, this was her year. She finally had the high-end customers, the name recognition, the presence in Canterlot! A year ago, she had been struggling to break through beyond the tiny niche market she had carved out for high-end gowns and dresses. Then, thanks to promotion by Canterlot's own fashion maven Hoity Toity, and a praise-filled spread in Clotheshorse Magazine, she began to receive orders for her couture from all over Equestria.

The only downside to sudden success, Rarity noted, was the greatly heightened expectations for deliverables. Her product was expected on time, ready to display, and ready for sell. This was a bit of a stretch for one lone seamstress. Maybe, just maybe, it was finally time to hire some help. That was another thing Rarity had learned over the past year - sometimes you need somepony else to lean on, whether that pony was a friend or a trusted employee.

Rarity had found some great friends that she knew she would always be able to count on. She had become even closer to her good friend Fluttershy, and somehow she had found she actually enjoyed spending time with the brash Rainbow Dash and the down-to-earth Applejack, despite the great differences between Rarity's cultivated personality and their straightforwardness. The wild and crazy Pinkie Pie was so much fun to be around, and of course Twilight Sparkle had brought them all together. For a pony that always had her head buried in the pages of some old tome, Twilight always found time for her friends.

Time was a luxury Rarity had not nearly enough of. If she wasn't able to fulfill the orders from the shops in Canterlot and Manehattan, she would breach her contact and she stood to lose everything she had invested in her summer line. Whatever it took, Rarity knew she would finish all the dresses, and that each would be perfect. She just had to work that much harder. She focused on the fabric and dressform in front of her, and began putting the final touches on one more dress. A sea green ribbon threaded its way around a sky blue dress with daffodil trim, as Rarity's magic did its work. She might never command the repertoire of spells that Twilight Sparkle could bring to bear, but the abilities she did have - telekinesis, mass illusion, and precious stone and metal detection, she had honed to perfection. For there was only one standard as far as Rarity was concerned - flawlessness.

Rarity eventually closed the store to customers and continued to work late into the evening, hemming, stitching, sewing, draping, and accessorizing. By midnight, only a few more dresses remained to finish. Maybe she could get through another season by herself, Rarity thought proudly. That's how it had always been growing up, after all, Rarity against the world. Oh, her parents were supportive, and still lived close by in Ponyville with her little sister, but Rarity had always been different. It was up to her to show her parents that a unicorn had to be elegant, well-mannered, and genteel, even living in a world where other ponies had no choice but to shove their muzzles into their food to eat. Why were unicorns given magic if not to be cultured and sophisticated? Where her parents and sister were content to live like everypony else, Rarity cultivated a perfect accent, a sophisticated style, and a cultured mien that she felt was her birthright as a unicorn.

Rarity had nothing against earth ponies or pegasus ponies - each type of pony had its own strengths, and it took all three to make life in Equestria possible. Pegasi were guardians of the weather and seasons, and had their own magic that enabled them to fly like the wind on their undersized wings, and walk on clouds as if they were solid earth. Earth ponies were grounded to the rocks and soil, and had physical strength that enabled them to work the land and provide the bounty of goods and produce available to all Equestrians. But unicorns, by virtue of being able to finely manipulate the world around them, owed it to the world that gifted them with magic to be beautiful and cultured, or else they would squander their magical birthright. And while Rarity wanted beauty for herself, most of all she wanted to bring it to her friends, family, community, and finally to all of Equestria. And these sun dresses were the next step.

Rarity paused her work to take stock. She had finished enough for tonight and could get the last of the order together in the morning. Opalescence, her cat, was fed and purring contentedly in her sleep on her plush cushion. Her supplies were organized and her shop floor was clean and put-together for tomorrow. Now it was finally time to hit the hay - or in Rarity's case, imported silk. Tomorrow would be another long and busy day.

To Rarity's surprise, as she was preparing to turn off the lights the front door burst open. Had she forgotten to lock up after all? She stifled a gasp and adopted a defensive posture. Rarity was not about to let some two-bit crook break into her boutique. Just as quickly as the adrenaline had kicked in, though, Rarity's nerves calmed as she recognized the pony silhouetted in the door frame as none other than Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, what an unexpected surprise!" exclaimed Rarity. "What a pleasure!" This was something of an exaggeration, but Rarity never failed to be gracious, even in the middle of the night. "What ever brings you to my shop at this late hour? I was just about to catch up on my beauty rest, but I'd be happy to prepare a cup of tea and some cookies for you."

Twilight Sparkle walked into the light, and Rarity could see that the unicorn was out of breath. She must have run all the way here from her library home on the other side of downtown Ponyville. Twilight wore a concerned expression as she collected herself and caught her breath.

"Twilight, darling, what's wrong?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity, I think something bad is about to happen, something like last year," said Twilight.

"What do you mean? Lots of things happened last year," Rarity replied, surprised.

"I think something is going to happen at the Summer Sun Celebration!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity was now both surprised and confused. "You can't mean Nightmare Moon?" Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and their friends had joined together to use the power of the ancient magical artifacts, the Elements of Harmony, to defeat Nightmare Moon. To their surprise, Nightmare Moon's defeat revealed Princess Luna, who had been trapped beneath the Nightmare personality. Princess Luna had now been restored, after a thousand years, to her rightful place beside her older sister Princess Celestia. She moved the moon and made the night sky beautiful.

"That's just it, Rarity, I don't know what's going to happen. But I'm sure something bad is … and I'm going to need your help to find out what."

"But how do you know, Twilight? And why are you in such a rush? The Summer Sun Celebration is the day after tomorrow, so we still have time to figure out whatever it is that's got you so worried."

"Okay, okay, I'll explain everything," said Twilight Sparkle. "But I assure you that the situation is very serious, and I really absolutely do need your help."

"My help? But Twilight dear, every time before we've all had to work together. What about the others?" Rarity asked, surprised to be singled out.

"Because this time it's a unicorn matter, and you happen to be a unicorn," Twilight replied, her tone grim. "And we're going to have to leave tonight."

VII. Old School

"Me, leave tonight?" Rarity asked. "Oh no, Twilight, you must be joking! Ha, ha." She laughed nervously. "You know I have to get my dresses off in time for the Summer Sun Celebration!" Surely, Twilight Sparkle would understand how important her career was to Rarity.

"I'm sorry, Rarity. I know this is going to be a sacrifice, but the fate of Equestria itself may be at stake, and I'm afraid you're the one of our friends who can help me with this," said Twilight.

"Really, Twilight, little old me? I'm just a simple seamstress. You have more magic in one hoof than I'll ever be able to do. How can I help you? And why can't anypony else go with you? Surely Rainbow Dash would be better suited to some kind of adventure."

"This is not something Rainbow Dash can help me with. Like I said, this is a unicorn matter, and specifically spells only you have mastered. I thought about going to Canterlot myself, but I realized that if the last year has taught me anything, it's that I need a friend sometimes. This time I need you."

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by a 'unicorn matter?'" Rarity asked.

"Well," Twilight paused. "You'd better sit down. This could take a minute."

Rarity trotted over to her plush bed and took a seat on the edge. "Go on."

"You know before I came to Ponyville I was in school." Twilight stated. "I mean, I'm still studying, but I was actually at school. I was a student at PEGASUS."

"PEGASUS?" Rarity repeated. "The Princesses' Exceptionally Gifted And Special Unicorn School in Canterlot? Well, Twilight, I knew you were special, but my goodness. Only the most talented and special unicorns get accepted to PEGASUS. I mean, I don't think they even read my application. I had always thought you were just a student of Princess Celestia." As a filly, Rarity had sent in her application to the Royal School of Design at PEGASUS, but she had no recommendation, no name recognition, and barely any portfolio besides grade school costumes. She had received a polite rejection letter shortly thereafter. Rarity knew only a few unicorns in all of Ponyville who had ever studied at the Princess' school.

"Oh, Rarity. You're amazingly talented! Please don't ever sell yourself short. In fact, you are one of the most amazing ponies I've ever met! I'm sure I would never have got in the traditional way - at the time I barely had any control over my magic. It's just that I happened to be in Canterlot, and I came to the attention of the Princess through a crazy coincidence. It was pure luck." Twilight stated.

"Come now, my dear," said Rarity with a smile. "Now you're selling yourself short. You are the most powerful magician in Equestria, aside from the Princesses, and you know it." It was true. Rarity had never seen a unicorn with as much magical ability as Twilight Sparkle, who could perform spells to do practically anything. When they had discussed it in the past, Twilight Sparkle had suggested the possibility that her special talent was magic, and that's why she had so many different skills.

Twilight blushed. "I'm just a regular Equestrian." She grew serious. "But I do know something bad is about to happen, and we need to try to stop it. As I was saying, I received a letter from one of my old teachers at PEGASUS, and …"

Rarity interrupted her friend. "One of your old teachers? But I thought you were Princess Celestia's personal protege?"

"I suppose I was, but I still attended classes. One of my old teachers was Professor Morningstar. In fact," Twilight breathed, "Professor Morningstar was my favorite teacher after the Princess herself. I got a letter from him last night, and I'm very worried, Rarity."

"Go on, dear, I'm listening."

"He wrote that he had learned about a plot against the Princesses, and that he thought someone within PEGASUS was involved. He thought someone, or something, was watching him and he thought whatever was going to happen, it would happen at the Summer Sun Celebration. He asked for me to meet him at the Cantering Colt, an inn in Canterlot, tomorrow morning. He didn't think it would be safe to correspond, even by magical scroll. Worse, he was sure that someone was monitoring Princess Celestia's letters. If that's the case, I don't dare send a letter to her via Spike for fear that the conspirators might spring whatever they are planning early."

"Wait, so some batty old professor believes there is a conspiracy and you got nervous, oh Twilight!" Rarity exclaimed. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. If you're really concerned, you can always go to Canterlot tomorrow and ask the Princess in person." The wonderful thing about having a personal connection to Princess Celestia, and being well-known heroes of Equestria, was that they would surely never be refused an audience. Rarity was sure this whole thing would turn out to be nothing more than anxiety and exaggeration.

"Professor Morningstar is an amazing unicorn mage, and the leader of Princess Celestia's magic council. He's not one to imagine a conspiracy," Twilight rejoined. "If he believes there is a plot against the Princesses, then there surely is."

"But even if there is, why come to me?" Rarity asked, becoming frustrated.

"Because, Rarity, you understand intrigue, you're a unicorn and you won't draw attention on the grounds of PEGASUS. Most importantly, you have an amazing talent for magical illusion that goes way beyond any spells I can cast. I've seen you project an amazing light show to accompany your fashions just with your magic. You can disguise us with magic and with different outfits so we won't be recognized in Canterlot. I could have gone straight to Princess Celestia, but I'm sure the palace is being watched. I don't want anypony, myself included, to become a target before I even know what's going on. We need to travel incognito."

Rarity sighed deeply. "So you really think there might be another attack, just like last year? Or worse, like Discord? I thought we had saved Equestria for good after him," Rairty stated.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Twilight Sparkle admitted. "But I know we have to find out what's happening."

Rarity knew that eventually, Twilight would overcome all of her objections. She could not refuse a request for help from her obviously very worried friend, and it was true that she could help. She was quick with disguises, magical and otherwise, and had read more than one spy novel in her day. Rarity admitted defeat with grace. She would just have to find a way to try to relaunch her designs in the fall season.

"I will go with you, but I just have one last question, Twilight," Rarity stated.

"What's that?" the purple-coated unicorn asled.

"I assume I can still be considered 'incognito' if I only bring a few of latest creations, you know, just in case we happen to run into Hoity Toity."

"I promise," Twilight said, "that once we figure out what's going on in Canterlot, I'll do everything I can to get you an appointment with the royal tailor herself."

Rarity accepted. "For you, Twilight, you can count this pony in."

VIII. Every Night is a Winding Road

Rarity packed as quickly a pony of her sartorial predilection possibly could, which was to say that it took her quite a bit of time. Even if they were going to be traveling under cover, there were certain considerations to take into account - she couldn't very well disguise herself as an some old crony pony, could she?

Twilight Sparkle paced impatiently around the boutique as Rarity magically floated bits and baubles from her wardrobe around the room like a carousel of clothing, plucking items here and them from the whirl of fashion. Eventually, she assembled the sensible travel ensemble that she needed. hen, she carefully folded some of her latest designs into a travel pouch, just in case they had the opportunity to hawk her wares before any fashion bigshot. Magic would take care of the rest of the disguise.

Once Rarity was satisfied that she was ready, it was time for the next phase of travel preparation. The two unicorns raided Rarity's pantry and took what snacks they could find, dividing them between their respective packs. They managed to find some oats rolled in honey, alfalfa cakes, and a bit of hard cheese. It was not much, but Rarity preferred to eat out whenever possible. The ponies saw her wearing her fashions about town, the more would hopefully be enticed to try her shop. Twilight, Rarity knew, was fortunately not a big eater compared to the rest of their friends. They would be easily make it to Canterlot on these rations.

"We can't let anyone in Ponyville know where we've gone or why," Twilight stated. "Word travels fast, and we can't let whoever is following Professor Morningstar discover that he's asked me for help. Are you ready with the disguises?"

"I believe I can project an illusion that will cover both of us," Rarity replied. "I've been working on my illusion magic in order to mock up designs without having to actually sew anything together, and you know it can come in handy to spice up a show."

"I was counting on it," Twilight replied. "If you're all packed, I think we're ready. Oh, I know you would worry, so I've made arrangements to have Spike take care of Opalescence. We'll just drop her off on our way out of town."

"Thank you, Twilight. I'm sure Spike will take good care of Opal. But I thought we weren't telling anyone about this?" Rarity asked. Of course, if Twilight Sparkle could trust anyone, it would be her Number One Assistant, Spike.

"Oh, well," Twilight began, fidgeting, "I've taken special precautions in Spike's case. He won't tell anyone where we've gone or why. Ha ha, yep, no need to worry about Spike."

"Twilight Sparkle, what did you do?" Rarity asked, immediately seeing through Twilight's poor attempt at deception. She was nearly as bad as Applejack at lying! Well, whereas Applejack was essentially incapable of telling a falsehood, Twilight was merely incredibly obvious.

"Okay, you got me. I may have just slightly modified Spike's memory just an eensy teensy little bit," said Twilight.

"I'm surprised at you! You should know that you can trust your own friends, Twilight," Rarity said. "Especially Spike."

"I know," Twilight replied guiltily. "I was just afraid that if he let slip where we had gone that somepony else might tell, and then all of Equestria would know what we were up to and where we had gone, or worse, they'd all insist on coming along. We really need to keep a low profile."

'"Hmmph," Rarity replied, disappointed. "I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in the flank. What if we need help?"

"I'm sure we'll manage. How could two tough unicorns like us get into any trouble we can't handle?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I wonder," asked Rarity with a hint of sarcasm. By now they had been through enough trouble together to know better than to think that trouble wouldn't find them, somehow. "Just one more thing. Ponies will wonder if I'm not back for the Summer Sun Celebration to open the store. And if Sweetie Belle or Fluttershy, or for that matter any of our friends come looking for me, I want to at least leave a note telling them not to worry. Would that be okay?"

"That's fine, just as long as you don't mention Canterlot or that you're with me. With any luck we'll be back in time for the Celebration and nopony will ever read it, but I don't want anypony to worry any more than you do."

"Thank you," Rarity responded. She trotted over to her writing desk and magically manipulated quill, ink and paper to compose a notes. She had to think fast if she was going to leave a coded message that the extremely clever Twilight Sparkle wouldn't see through immediately. Of course Rarity was not going to refuse to help Twilight, especially with circumstances as dire as she had just described. Twilight was not a pony to exaggerate, and if she said she needed Rarity's help, then she unquestionably did. But at the same time, even if she and Twilight needed to travel stealthily, and even if their non-unicorn friends would only draw unwanted attention at a unicorn school, Rarity was not comfortable with leaving them no information and no way to find them in an emergency. After all, it took all six friends to vanquish Nightmare Moon and Discord, and each pony need her own piece of the Elements of Harmony for them to work. If she and Twilight needed help, there simply had to be a way for their friends sto find them.

"Are you coming?" Twilight asked with a tinge of impatience in her voice.

"One more moment, dear," Rarity replied. She loved language nearly as much as she did fashion, and spent every morning with a cup of strong coffee and the most difficult crossword puzzle in Equestria Today. She also did the jumble and cryptoquote. Given her love of word puzzles and hidden messages, she had immediately thought of leaving a coded message in code as a way of getting past Twilight's concern of being discovered. Rarity selected a simple letter counting scheme to hide her message, and began to write. Her floating quill quickly but delicately worked back and forth, up and down, as Rarity formed her message, counting in her head to make sure her code had no mistakes. She made sure to add a silly remark about organza that Twilight wouldn't understand but Fluttershy would immediately see to mean that something was amiss. She then made sure to add hidden instructions for decoding the puzzle. She signed the letter and put down the quill.

"Does this meet your approval?" Rarity asked Twilight. The lavender unicorn scanned the missive, which was on its face innocent and almost inane.

"Yep. Nopony would read this and guess we went off to Canterlot to stop a plot against the Princesses." Twilight responded. "Now are you ready?"

"I am," Rarity said. She strapped on her traveling bags over a traveling cloak and magically brought over the cushioned basket in which she had placed her sleeping cat. "Now, about those disguises, at least until we get out of Ponyville?" Twilight signaled that she was ready. "Here we go!" The tip of Rarity's horn glowed with incandescent light that stabbed forth in brilliant beams to every corner of the boutique, before finally glowing so brightly the two mares had to squeeze their eyes shut against the blinding light. All Rarity had to do was concentrate on the images she was trying to project, and picture them so vividily that they would be made real.

When the magical light finally subsided, nopony would have recognized Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. In their places were an orange-coated earth pony with a white mane and three bright yellow flowers on her flanks, and a dark purple earth pony with a deep blue mane and a pastry dessert for a cutie mark.

"Wow, Rarity. Your illusion magic is really amazing!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Well, this spell will only work if you stay close to me, and only if you concentrate on the illusion yourself. It requires both of us to work. That said, my name isn't Rarity," the purple pony said with a plainspoken intonation that sounded nothing like Rarity's cultivated accent. "It's Blueberry Cobbler, of the Los Manegeles Blueberries. "And you're my old friend Dandelion. We're on a post-college road trip and we're just passing through Ponyville on our way to Canterlot."

"That's perfect, Rar – er, Blueberry," Twilight replied in her own voice. "Now, we're ready."

"I suppose we are," Rarity said with a little sigh. She couldn't help but think of the summer line that was almost certainly not to be, and what the consequences would be to her career to have broken a contract. She might not be able to work with these stores again. Rarity supposed that saving Equestria was worth the loss. Maybe.

On their way out, Twilight took the basket containing Opal while Rarity locked the boutique and left her coded letter sticking out of the back door. With any luck, they would be back for the Summer Sun Celebration before anyone even knew they had gone. But just in case, Rarity was glad she had left the letter. It just seemed wrong to leave their friends no way to find them if the situation turned dangerous. Then, Dandelion and Blueberry Cobbler trotted out to the main boulevard and began making their way through Ponyville.

IX. See Through

After Rarity and Twilight Sparkle quietly dropped Opal off at the latter's library home, while being careful not to disturb either sleeping feline or sleeping dragon, the disguised pair of ponies continued on their way. Thanks to the earliness of the hour, they were able to avoid Ponyville citizens as they walked down the main road out of town. Gas streetlamps threw just enough light into the path to enable them to avoid bumping into each other.

As usual, Ponyville was quiet at night. Unlike Manehattan or Fillydelphia, Ponyville had a more rural character, and embraced the fields, farms and forests surrounding it. Whereas city ponies might spend every evening out on the town, Ponyville ponies tended to go to bed early and rise with the sun for another day's hard work. The clip-clop of their hooves added a pony element to the night music, but otherwise only the sound of insects and a few other night creatures filled the air. Of course, it would be a different story the next evening as ponies all over Equestria celebrated the eve of the summer solstice. Even here in Ponyville, ponies would stay up late or even all night in anticipation of the ceremonial sun-raising and the parties to follow. Tonight, however, Ponyville was its usual, quiet nighttime self.

Normally, Rarity would have been exhausted after a long day of solid work like the one she had put in today, but she could not stop her mind from racing from one thought to the next, imagining what developments this latest adventure would bring. With any luck, Twilight's professor was just imagining a problem, and they could all just go back to Ponyville for the celebration. Rarity had a bad feeling, however, that Twilight was right, and something was amiss. As she pondered whether or not this was nothing more than a foal's errand, a sharp voice suddenly shattered the still of night.

"Stop! Who goes there?" A tan-colored pegasus pony with an aqua mane and tail alighted nearby. Rarity could see that she wore the blue vest of the Ponyville citizens' watch, a vest which she herself had designed, she thought with a small measure of pride. Though Ponyville lacked a true police force like larger towns and cities possessed, the volunteer citizens' watch was well-trained, well-regarded, and fully sanctioned by Canterlot. Rarity recognized the pegasus as Raindrops. She was one of the ponies who was part of nearly every civic group, commission, volunteer organization, and charity. She often flew with Rainbow Dash as one of the volunteer weather patrollers, and Rarity sometimes saw her at meetings of the Beautification Committee. While Rarity and Raindrops knew each other on sight, they were not close friends. This, Rarity though, would be the first true test of their disguises.

Rarity spoke up before Twilight could, afraid that her guileless friend would give away the deception. "Oh, hello there, officer! My name's Blueberry Cobbler and my friend Dandelion and I were just passing through on our road trip across Equestria. We've been traveling at night so that we have the days to explore the towns we pass through."

"Good evening ma'am. My name is Raindrops, and I'm a member of the Ponyville citizens' watch. I've been flying around this part of town looking for some fillies and colts that have been tagging buildings with graffiti," said Raindrops. "I don't suppose either of you know anything about that?"

"No ma'am," Rarity replied. "We just finished college out in Los Manegeles, and we've never been to Ponyville before in our lives." She did her best to look Raindrops in the eyes as she explained her concocted identity.

"Well, it's a little late for you ladies to be out by yourselves. Not that there's any danger, of course, but I always expect troublemakers this close to the Summer Sun Celebration – ponies starting the party a little too early, you know."

"Oh, we'll watch out," said Rarity.

"Either of you ladies mind if I take a look at your cutie marks?" Raindrops asked.

"The word is at least one of the taggers had a brush and palette on her flanks."

"Oh, that's not us, then!" Twilight jumped in. "I've got a star …"

Rarity stifled a gasp and jumped in before Twilight could commit to the mistake. "A startlingly beautiful trio of flowers, yes, yes, Dandelion, you just have to show them off to everypony. You can certainly take a look, officer."

The pegasus narrowed her gaze slightly as Twilight sheepishly looked away, and then took off and flew in a tight circle around the pair of traveling ponies.

"Alright then, ladies, I'm sorry to have taken up your time. You can be on your way. Just exercise due caution, especially when you get outside of town. You know Ponyville is right on the edge of the Everfree Forest."

"Oh my, we'll stay away from there!" Rarity exclaimed, demurely cover her muzzle with one hoof in a dramatically shocked expression. "Thanks for checking on us, officer. We'll just move along, then."

Without a word, Raindrops nodded and then was gone into the dark night sky. Twilight looked back at Rarity and mouthed a silent "sorry."

Rarity shook off the apology and motioned for the pair to continue. The disguise had worked, she thought with pleasure. It wasn't long ago that complete illusions like this were a novelty. At first she had struggled even with projections, let alone full-body cloaks that could cover two ponies from muzzle to dock. Idly, she pondered whether she could use this magic to hide the inevitable signs of aging someday. Perhaps she could even create some sort of beauty product! It was comforting to think that even if her fashion business was ruined as a consequence of this crazy trip, there were always other options.

The pair kept walking, and it was not long before Rarity and Twilight Sparkle had left Ponyville entirely and entered onto the main road to Canterlot. On the right side of the road, the outer edge of the Everfree Forest loomed black and tall. On the left, rolling hills were barely visible by the dim light of the moon. In the Everfree Forest, nothing worked the same as in Equestria proper. The plants grew on their own, the weather just happened without a single pegasus pony, and the animals cared completely for themselves. It was creepy, without a doubt.

Rarity had been in the Everfree Forest before, first when the friends had found the Elements of Harmony deep within the ruined castle of the royal pony sisters in order to defeat Nightmare Moon, and later when they visited the zebra herbalist Zecora, who made her home in the strange woods. At that time, Rarity and even Twilight Sparkle had been convinced that Zecora was a wicked enchantress. Eventually, though, they had overcome their initial trepidation at her foreign ways, and had become friendly. Rarity knew that Twilight even counted Zecora as a good friend.

Given that the zebra made her home in the woods not far from this spot, Rarity was not all that surprised to see Zecora standing by the road about fifty pony lengths ahead of them, digging at the ground.

"Wait!" Twilight whispered. "There's somepony up ahead, beside the road."

"I know," Rarity whispered back. "It's Zecora."

"Zecora!" Twilight exclaimed happily, before apparently remembering to whisper again. "Zecora. Right, well, we're undercover, so let's just act naturally."

The pair continued onward, feigning obliviousness. As they drew near, Zecora offered a friendly greeting and trotted over.

"Two young ponies on the road at night, I confess you gave Zecora a fright!" Zecora stated as she stopped in front of Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. As always, she spoke entirely in rhyme, her words flowing like rich caramel on account of her exotic accent. Someday, Rarity would have to learn more about the land where zebras come from, and how Zecora ended up so far away from home. She was sure it would be an interesting tale.

"Hello, ma'am," Rarity spoke, dropping her usual accent in hopes of fooling Zecora. After all, they had gone this far with the ruse, and Twilight had been clear that even friends should not know of their journey, lest word reach Canterlot. "We're just passing through on a road trip. What are you up to out here at night?"

"I seek a mushroom that glows when it's dim, for a salve to treat sore and stiff limbs." Zecora gazed intently and unblinkingly at the two ponies, the scene lit only by the waxing gibbous moon. Zecora continued, "but more to your story there is I sense, and more to you two than mere innocence."

"Oh no, we're just two college-ponies out on a lark!" Twilight interjected. "You must be mistaken!" She chuckled nervously.

"Nay!" Zecora said. "Magic hangs heavy in the air, and in the garb you ponies wear!"

"I don't know what you're …" Rarity stammered, but Zecora shushed her.

"Hush, friends. you need not reveal what you're up to, for I can feel your purpose is good and true."

Well! Rarity was shocked. Even if Zecora could not recognize them, she could apparently somehow detect her magic disguise, and perhaps she could see through it completely. There was much to this zebra that remained a mystery, but then maybe that was for the best, Rarity thought. The Everfree Forest was terrifying to visit even at midday, let alone as a place to live. Rarity shuddered. At any rate, Rarity doubted that Zecora could convince Twilight to abandon her quest, if that was her plan.

Zecora spoke in a low voice, addressing the disguised Twilight directly. "I wonder if you have felt the shift, the change I fear is coming swift. A strange magic grim and fell, and whispers of a wicked spell. I know not what is to be done, but a dark sky approaches with the summer sun."

"I have felt it," Twilight replied softly. "And I will stop it."

Zecora focused a penetrating stare at her. "Then go and face what lies ahead, and place light in darkness' stead. But when you face your journey's end, I hope you don't miss all of your friends." She paused. "For though you are a pony of great might, alone you are merely one …" Zecora paused again, learning in toward the disguised Twilight Sparkle, and whispered so softly that it was barely audible, "Twilight."

Rarity and Twilight gasped simultaneously. With that, Zecora turned and trotted silently into the woods beside the road, and was gone.

X. Homecoming

The ponies made a good pace as they walked the road to Canterlot, now climbing ever higher as the road ascended the slopes of Mount Royal. The encounter with Zecora was still fresh in Rarity's mind, and she found herself feeling afraid for the first time. Perhaps she had never really quite believed Twilight's ambiguous sense of dread and story about a vague letter from an old professor, and perhaps there was just something about the zebra that gave her the creeps, despite knowing better. At any rate, now she felt the grip of fear closing in at the back of her mind.

"Rarity, it's okay. We'll be okay. We defeated Nightmare Moon, we defeated Discord. We can handle anything." Twilight gave her friend a determined and reassuring smile. "This just means our mission is that much more important. We'll find out what's happening in Canterlot, get to the bottom of it, and inform the Princesses. Then they can take care of … whatever it is."

"I suppose you're right, Twilight. It's just that Zecora is just so … creepy sometimes. I know she can't help it, but the rhymes, and the stripes, and the weird mushrooms … it's just too much!" Try as she might to avoid thinking about them, Rarity knew Zecora's ominous rhyme would haunt her. A wicked spell? A dark sky? What did it all mean?

"She is who she is, and she means well. She's been a good friend to us," Twilight replied. "And if anything, now we have even more of an indication that we are urgently needed in Canterlot."

"I guess so, Twilight," Rarity responded.

"When we first met Zecora, we all got a good lesson in not judging a pony, or zebra in that case, based on how they look, or sound, or what clothes they wear," said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight. I don't live in fear of Zecora anymore, but I still find her strange, and maybe just a little scary," Rarity said. "Worse, now I'm afraid about what could be waiting for us in Canterlot. What if it's more than we can handle? If there is danger, I think we should be facing it with the Elements of Harmony together and intact, not just the two of us alone."

"No, no, I wasn't criticizing. And I'm worried too, a little. But I have faith in us," Twilight replied. "What you said about Zecora and getting the creeps reminded me of when I was a filly at school, before I had been at PEGASUS for very long. There was a time when I was judgmental, and even prejudiced. I began to believe that unicorns were more special than earth ponies and pegasus ponies, because we can do conscious magic. I would read about how things are done where unicorn ponies are uncommon, like Winter Wrap-Up in Ponyville, and I would scoff and think how much simpler life would be if unicorns were in charge of everything. I even wrote essays on this. Needless to say, this was a sad, lonely time for me, before I had any real friends."

"Why, Twilight, I can't imagine you ever feeling that way," Rarity exclaimed. She considered her own innermost thoughts about the differences between the kinds of ponies. Did she too feel that unicorns were better? Certainly, Rarity thought, ponies could be proud without being prejudiced. Rainbow Dash would surely never trade her wings for her horn or Applejack's strong legs. "I'm sure you were just proud to be so gifted with magic," Rarity said.

"No, it's true, I was a bigot. I was so alone, that all I could think about was my need to feel special, and better than others. All my free time was spent studying, or with the Princess, and I never made friends at school. Spike was still too young to be much of a conversationalist. I never saw the world outside the palace and the school, and my privileged life in Canterlot. I became obsessed with being the best, and for a time I extended that obsession beyond academic to a belief in my own innate superiority. Eventually, I extended that to unicorn ponies in general."

"So you thought unicorns should run Equestria?" Rarity asked. "In a way, they do already you know. Most of the nobility are unicorns, and Canterlot, the capital, is a unicorn city."

"It was much more than that. I believed that the other ponies should all work for unicorns, as servants. I'm surprised I wasn't kicked out of school for writing things like this, even as young as I was. I was just so lonely."

"Then what changed your mind?" Rarity asked.

"One day, Princess Celestia took me aside. She told me, 'Twilight, I can feel your frustration and negative emotions, and I'm worried. You are a special pony, Twilight, in your own way. But so is each and every pony. You must not forget that.'

And then the Princess told me a story. 'A long time ago, long before you were born, even before Discord came to Equestria, the three types of ponies lived apart. Back then, Equestria was wild and untamed, much like the Everfree Forest is today. Nature operated all on its own, and the sun, moon, and weather all moved of their own accord. Someday, perhaps, I'll tell you how I came to move the sun and moon, but that's a story for another day.'"

"Why do you mean, the different types of ponies lived apart," Rarity asked.

"The Princess explained that back then, the pegasi lived in their cloud cities, and never came down to earth. There were few of them, because they didn't know how to farm or work the earth. Instead, they swooped down and took whatever they could find growing wild, and built nothing upon the earth. They were as ephemeral as the wind. The earth ponies were numerous, and built towns and farms wherever they could spread, but they lacked control over the clouds and weather, and were subject to the privations of draught and famine. They lived lives of scarcity and disease. The unicorns, Princess Celestia said, made her saddest of all, because they seemed to lack any connection to the world at all. Instead of enjoying the beautiful earth, and the beautiful sun and moon and stars in the sky, or sharing their gift of magic with the other ponies, they only squabbled among themselves, trying to prove who had the most powerful magic. They built monuments, and then destroyed them when the next powerful magician came along. In this way the unicorns were nearly lost entirely.

"But today, obviously all the ponies live together in harmony," Rarity said. "So what happened?"

"Princess Celestia told me that at that time she despaired for ponydom, and thought that her dream of a harmonious Equestria was lost forever. She was prepared to abandon the ponies and move on to someplace new. Then, somepony close to her suggested they wait just a little longer, and have faith in the ponies. One dark day, when it seemed the unicorns were about to vanish forever, a group of earth ponies came upon the last unicorns. They had little more than a bare cave to show for themselves, and half-forgotten stories of a ruined empire. But the earth ponies gave the unicorns food and shelter, and made them part of their community. In return, the unicorns taught writing and brought along the trappings of their dead civilization. In time, the pegasus ponies on their clouds saw the prosperous new society, and came down to join their sisters and brothers. Working and living together the ponies became able to control the seasons, tame the animals, and harvest enough food for everyone. Together, the ponies lived harmoniously where apart they had struggled so mightily."

"So unicorns in the past felt like you did as a little filly," Rarity summarized. "And they actually fought with each other?"

"Yes," Twilight Sparkle replied. "And they nearly destroyed each other to a pony. I knew the truth in Princess Celestia's story, because I knew that I felt the same thoughts and ambitions as those early unicorns in their crumbling citadels, and I realized what the few survivors came to realize – Equestria needs every kind of pony. I thanked the Princess, and turned back to my studies with a new determination and a sense of optimism. But even though I've never had those dark thoughts since, I still feel ashamed at what I believed, and I've made a promise to myself to never underestimate or undervalue anypony."

"But Twilight," Rarity began cautiously, "I think you may have overvalued unicorn once again by leaving the rest of our friends back in Ponyville." Perhaps it was a hasty thing to say, but as Rarity grew more and more anxious about the journey, she kept wishing more and more strongly that the rest of their friends were with them.

"This is different!" Twilight exclaimed defensively. "This truly is a situation where you, not only because you're a unicorn, but because any of the rest of our friends would immediately blow our cover!"

"That's probably true," Rarity conceded. "Anyway, I think we all have felt similar things, back in the primitive part of our brains, Celestia forgive us. But we must try to be better, and celebrate our differences." Rarity reminded herself to do the same, and to remember that anypony could be elegant and beautiful, not only unicorns. Why, Hoity Toity himself was an earth pony, as was fashion photographer Photo Finish, and the amazing singer Sapphire Shores. Rarity had heard stories of the famously elegant society ponies of Manehattan as well, and that was the largest and most prosperous earth pony city in Equestria. Then there was the fact that her friend Fluttershy, a pegasus, was perhaps the most graceful pony she knew.

"You know," Twilight began, "I've never had more fun in my life than experiencing Winter Wrap-Up and the Running of the Leaves in Ponyville, and I can only imagine how much fun Applejack would have experiencing the magic way we did things in Canterlot. And the big city ponies in Manehattan would be all out of sorts in Appleoosa, and vice versa, but Equestria thrives because of all the different ponies in these different places. That was what the Princesses always hoped for when Equestria was new," said Twilight wistfully. "At least, that's what Princess Celestia told me."

"Twilight, speaking of Canterlot, we're nearly at the main gate," Rarity stated. It was true – in the near distance the outer wall of Canterlot loomed against the moonlit side of Mount Royal. The sky was becoming brighter as dawn approached, and the capital city of Canterlot, built into a mountainside and suspended partly through architectural skill and partly through powerful spells high above the plain below, glistened as the first rays of morning struck its alabaster towers. It was always an amazing sight to behold, and not for the first time Rarity imagined what her life would be like if she had grown up a Canterlot unicorn, living amidst the glamor and royalty of the capital. She felt a sense of anticipation welling up inside as she realized that the adventure, wherever it may lead, was about to begin in earnest.

Around the next bend the road turned into an arrow-straight path toward the city gate. Pickets wearing royal armor occupied guard posts at regular intervals along the path, performing a largely ceremonial role in this peaceful age. The city gate itself, the Great Gate of Canterlot, formed a three hundred length high arch, decorated in every shade of color a pony could imagine. Twilight Sparkle and Rarity passed the pickets without incident, as any pony was free to come and go in Canterlot. As they walked under the Great Gate, Rarity looked up to see intricate bas-reliefs depicting the sun, moon and stars on the underside of the formidable structure. Still wearing their illusory disguises as Dandelion and Blueberry Cobbler, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity calmly passed through the gate and into Canterlot.

"Well, we're in," Rarity announced. "Now what?"

"We go to PEGASUS, of course," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"I've always wondered, why do they call the unicorn school PEGASUS? Couldn't they have thought of a better acronym?" Rarity asked as they walked down the cobblestone main boulevard. "I mean, is there a pegasus school called UNICORN?"

"You've never heard of the University of Cloudsdale College of Raincloud Nullification?" asked Twilight Sparkle with a note of incredulity.

"That's not a real thing," Rarity said, ninety percent sure that Twilight Sparkle had made the name up on the spot.

"You'll just have to ask Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied with a wink. "By the way, I can't wait to show you around the school. There's an amazing library, and a bookstore with just about any book you could want, and the largest printing press for scholarly publications in all of Equestria!"

"But those all have to do with books," Rarity pointed out. "I thought you were supposed to have fun at school, too. I mean, you're a graduate student now. Surely you have some favorite haunts from your wild and crazy college days we can visit." Rarity suspected Twilight had not had any wild and crazy days. She remembered when Twilight Sparkle had invited her and Applejack over for Twilight's very first slumber party, less than a year ago.

"Oh, ha ha," Twilight Sparkle laughed nervously. "Sure, I had a few wild nights of studying here and there. But we are going to my favorite place to hang out. The Cantering Colt is where all the teachers go for a mug of cider after work, and so it was the best place to go looking for extra homework!"

Rarity rolled her eyes at the studious pony's description and looked over to see Twilight smiling with her eyes closed, clearly lost in a happy memory from her school days. Maybe this trip would be worth it just to see this part of Twilight. After all, her friend had been in Ponyville only a year, but had lived in Canterlot her whole life.

"Then let's go meet this professor of yours and find out what he thinks is so urgent," said Rarity.


	2. Parts Three and Four

THE TIES THAT BIND

PART THREE: EDUCATION

XI. History Lesson

Eleven years earlier …

"Concordia Invictrix Bellaluna Bluebonnet!" called out a stern gray unicorn mare standing at the head of a large classroom filled with young ponies.

"Present!" a small voice called out near the back of the room. As always, the owner of that voice cringed when she heard her awful and ridiculous name. It was not really even a pony name at all! What kind of pony had four names? Most were happy with just one, and if there were ponies out there that desired an extra syllable or two, then Concordia Invictrix Bellaluna Bluebonnet would have been happy to donate to their cause. It wasn't as if she was royalty or had some other legitimate reason for an excessively long name. In fact, she was nothing special at all, just an orphan from Canterlot with no family and no history to give meaning to all the syllables.

Nevertheless, she was stuck with the name, and worse, she was constantly reminded by her guardians at the Royal Foundlings Home of how she was discovered outside the Princess' palace here in Canterlot as a tiny foal one cold night in the first month of spring, shivering in a basket filled with old blankets, with a simple note beside her. "Her name is Concordia Invictrix Bellaluna Bluebonnet. She is very special," was all that was written on the slip of paper. Hardly special, the little azure unicorn filly thought, rolling her eyes. That's why she insisted that everypony call her by her nickname - it was much more fitting. She called out again, "Please, Professor Hazy, please just call me Trixie."

"Oh, yes dear, I must have forgotten," the gray mare replied. "That is much easier."

Unfortunately, Trixie knew, Professor Hazy would forget again tomorrow, and the day after that, and each day after as well. She sighed as the elderly Professor continued her roll call. There were worse things than dealing with a silly name, Trixie supposed. She could be trying to make her way out in Equestria by herself, with no friends or family, and no stable place to sleep or source of food. What would her life be like, she wondered, if she hadn't become a ward of the state and been provided with a free education? Orphans like her did not have true parents, but Trixie liked to think that in a way, her mother was Princess Celestia, who provided for the orphans' care and encouraged them all to achieve the best they could. Now that she was a student at PEGASUS, Trixie felt for the first time a sense of possibility that she could actually achieve something – that she could be somepony.

"Hey!" Trixie was nudged out of her daydreaming by a sharp hoof to the leg. "You're going to get in trouble again if you keep spacing out, Trix!" Trixie guiltily looked over at her friend Meadowfree, seated at the adjacent desk. She was a little unicorn filly, even smaller than Trixie, with a spring green coat and straw-colored mane and tail. Meadowfree's cutie mark was a beautiful blue songbird, bursting into song.

"Thanks!" Trixie mouthed, focusing on her teacher once again. Pony History was by far the most boring class at PEGASUS, but Trixie had already been given a demerit for being lost in her imagination when called on earlier this semester, and she couldn't afford another black mark. Even though it was notoriously difficult to actually be kicked out of the school, one more slip-up and the infractions would go on her permanent record. That, in turn, might disqualify Trixie from enrolling in the advanced magical studies section after this semester was over, and that would be a disaster. Trixie focused once again on the elderly gray mare at the head of the class.

Professor Hazy droned on and on about how Canterlot was built in ancient times by all the different types of ponies to serve as a fortress against the wild creatures and aggressive non-pony societies that scoured the land. That was even before Princess Celestia had come to live in Canterlot. That long ago, the Princess scarcely ever appeared to regular ponies, and she was more legend than everyday reality. The ponies didn't even celebrate the Summer Sun with the Princess. It was only after a long, dark night that seemed to never end that Princess Celestia came to live permanently with ponykind.

If Princess Celestia was once a legend that turned out to be true, Trixie found herself wondering whether other mythical creatures might be real too. She pictured herself fighting off the celestial bear that was said to be sleeping in the Everfree Forest until the day it would awaken and devour all of Equestria. Trixie smiled inwardly at the thought of herself saving the day. Maybe someday she would actually be good enough at magic to be able to pull off something like that, but until then, at least she had her imagination. She remembered how surprised she was when she finally got her cutie mark – a magic wand over a crescent of magical starlight. It was a funny mark, unique among all the ponies at PEGASUS, and some wondered openly what it meant. Certainly it signified magic, but no pony's special talent was just "magic." It had to be something more specific than that. Trixie wondered whether she would be a great magician like the members of Princess Celestia's council, or merely a showpony with a repertoire of cheap parlor tricks. Currently, she was not even the latter, though she practiced her abilities every day.

"Alright class, now that we are finishing up our segment on the history of ancient Equestria, it's time that I assigned each of you a project," Professor Hazy said. Trixie sat bolt upright at the sound of homework. "This will count as one third of your final grade in my class, so please work hard on it. I want you to work in pairs, and each of you will choose an event from Equestrian history and give a presentation to the class, using magic where appropriate to make history come alive. Good luck, my little ponies!" Professor Hazy finished her assignment just as the bell signaling the change of periods sounded.

Trixie and Meadowfree practically raced out into the central courtyard, around which the brilliant white and gold buildings of PEGASUS stood. "Did you hear that Meadow? We actually get to use magic in history class! About time!" Trixie exclaimed excitedly.

"I heard, but I'm not so sure I should be excited," Meadowfree replied. "I mean, I can barely levitate my pencil. You and I both know I'm only here because of my family ties to the school."

Trixie knew that Meadowfree's family had a long and illustrious connection to PEGASUS, and two of her uncles were professors there even now. Just last year, her oldest brother had graduated valedictorian, and her middle brother Nebula was considered a rising star in the class one year ahead of Meadow and Trixie. But Trixie knew her friend was a very clever and hard-working pony, which more than made up for any supposed lack of magical ability. Meadow just needed confidence.

"Don't you worry, Meadow. I'll figure out enough magic for the both of us. You know if there's one thing I can do, it's special effects!" Trixie stopped on the soft grass, concentrated for just a second, and caused miniature fireworks to erupt in the sky over Meadow and herself. A few ponies lounging on blankets nearby looked up and clapped their hooves appreciatively. Trixie smiled, and bowed appreciatively. Though she tried every kind of spell, it seemed that the only thing that came naturally so far were her sparkly pyrotechnics. Still, she had to believe she could do more. If she was meant to simply cast fireworks at parties then surely her cutie mark would be something more obvious.

"Thanks, Trix," Meadow replied with a game smile. "Yeah, we'll get through it. Might as well head over to the library and start looking for a topic."

XII. Checkout

The vast collection of the PEGASUS school library was second only to the Royal Library itself in all of Equestria, and since nopony was allowed to browse the stacks of the Royal Library without an invitation from Princess Celestia, Trixie and Meadowfree were left with the next best option. The two fillies walked into the central atrium of the library in order to get their bearings. Tall stacks of books branched off in every direction around them, and continued onto two more floors above them. Below, Trixie knew, were the catacomb-like archives.

"So, Trix, got any bright ideas about a topic?" Meadowfree asked.

"I don't know … it's all so boring. I mean, first there was Canterlot, and then the other cities and towns in Equestria appeared. Bleh! Where's the drama?" Trixie knew they probably could get a fine grade by presenting on something humdrum, like the establishment of diplomatic relations the griffons that roosted in the Whitespire Mountains in the far north, or the origins of the Ponylympic Games held twice each decade, but none of the topics she could think of was suited for the amazing, showstopping performance she envisioned for her presentation.

"We could talk about the buffalo conflict that happened a few years ago out on the Western frontier," Meadowfree volunteered. "That was almost dramatic."

"Oh sure," Trixie rolled her eyes. "Ponies were going to homestead on the buffalo land, and then they didn't. Wow, what a major historical development. What pathos!" Trixie waved a foreleg in a mock theatrical gesture, earning her a nonplussed glare from the head librarian. "Wake me up when somepony actually builds a town out there and we find out what the buffalo are really going to do about it."

"Well, what about researching what happened in Equestria before Canterlot?" Meadowfree suggested.

Trixie's expression lit up. "That's it! We don't learn about it in class, but Equestria was around a lot longer than even Canterlot. I bet those ponies lived in a time of action and drama, fighting off all sorts of monsters and overcoming all odds! Let's go find a book about it!"

The pair searched high and low in the history section, but every book seemed to start with the founding of Canterlot. If the time before was mentioned at all, the books merely referred to "prehistory." The head librarian gave them no more than a puzzled look when Trixie asked for help finding a book about those times. Hours later, Trixie and Meadowfree had gotten nowhere, and they found themselves frustrated and tried.

"Well, I guess that's a bust," Meadowfree glumly pronounced, returning the latest unhelpful book to its place on the shelf. Trixie couldn't believe there was nothing to read about prehistoric ponies. Certainly ponies had existed before Canterlot was founded and the different types of ponies began to build cities all over Equestria, but it was as if every trace of them had been expunged from academia and literature. It seemed impossible, but they really could find nothing.

"Wait!" Trixie exclaimed, an idea suddenly springing to her mind. "Your uncle, Professor Feldspar, teaches an Ancient Magic elective to advanced students in the senior class, doesn't he? Maybe he has a book about the ancient ponies that we can borrow! I bet he has all sorts of books and artifacts from ancient times that aren't in the school library."

"I don't know," Meadowfree warily replied. "Uncle Feldspar is a very busy pony."

"Oh, come on Meadow. He's your uncle! I'm sure he'd be happy to help. Let's go!" Trixie cajoled. She left Meadowfree with no choice but to follow as she bounded out of the library and toward the tall Spire of Magic on the other side of campus. In that mighty tower, reaching hundreds of lengths into the sky above Canterlot, all of the magic classes were held, and all of the magic professors kept their offices.

Only certain students at PEGASUS were permitted to study magic as a discipline, because for most unicorns their talent lay in a defined area, and they had only to master a little bit of magic related to that skill. That mastery came so naturally to most unicorns that they didn't need extra study. The majority of students graduated with degrees in history, mathematics, architecture, music, or some discipline outside the focused study of magic itself. Those few who did study magic, learning new spells and stretching the limits of what unicorns could do, were often considered the best and brightest. Even they had special talents that limited their abilities to a particular field, but through creativity and natural affinity for magic, these unicorns could expand the limitations of their particular talents to new and powerful spells. For example, Trixie had heard of one unicorn whose talent was making music, and who had expanded upon that skill to create new magic related to voice amplification and who was even experimenting with creating magical devices to record and replay sounds. Trixie dearly wanted to be accepted into the advanced magic program, so that she could at least have a chance of living up to her cutie mark.

The Spire of Magic was not far from the library, and the fillies arrived at its entryway quickly. "Where to?" asked Trixie as she and Meadowfree ttrotted through the open arched doorway and into the tower. Meadowfree motioned toward the stairs.

"Uncle Feldspar's office is on the sixth floor of the tower," Meadowfree said. The staircase was a seemingly neverending spiral of marble steps, ascending through the fifty stories of the Spire. It was a mercy, thought Trixie, that their destination was only on the sixth floor. Nevertheless, she was out of breath when they arrived. Her excitement winning out over the need to breathe, Trixie launched herself down the circular hallway once they arrived at the sixth floor landing, and she found Professor Feldspar's office midway down the corridor. The light was off and the door was just slightly cracked open.

"Looks like nopony's here!" said Trixie.

"Too bad. I guess we'll just have to find another topic," Meadowfree said with a shrug.

"Are you kidding?" Trixie asked incredulously. "We just climbed six flights of stairs and we're not going to find what we need for this presentation in the school library. I just know your uncle has a book about the true ancient history of Equestria!" With that, the azure unicorn filly nudged the office door slightly further open and slipped inside. "You coming?" Trixie called. Meadowfree nervously glanced up and down the hallway, and seeing no one, slipped in after her friend.

"Just a little light …" Trixie murmured, and her horn began to radiate a soft glow. The lantern spell was another trick, like telekinesis, that practically any unicorn could master, and Trixie was no exception. The light was just enough for the ponies to navigate the spacious office without turning on the main lamp. Now, Trixie thought, they had to find the right book. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she made out an enormous wooden writing desk, a wide backless couch, art and sculptures of famous unicorns scattered about the room, and finally, there was her target. "Aha!" Trixie exclaimed, and pointed to a floor-to-ceiling bookcase that covered the entire back wall of the office. It was filled from top to bottom with thick books and decorative curiosities. There were tiny statues, miniature busts, and bell jars containing preserved plants and insects.

"You start on the right and I'll start over here," Trixie said, walking over to the far left side of the bookcase. "Look for anything about ancient pony history." Meadowfree nodded.

Trixie began scanning the shelves, which were arranged alphabetically. Ancient Spells. Ancient Secrets of Exotic Magic. Antediluvian Potions. Anti-Inflammatory Magic Remedies for the Arthritic Pony. Really? Trixie thought. Then again, Professor Feldspar was no colt anymore. She rolled her eyes and skipped ahead to "H." History's Most Famous Spells. Horsefeathers, and other Magical Pony Parts, How to Succeed in Magic Without Really Trying … "Come on!" Trixie grumbled, gritting her teeth. How could a professor of Ancient Magic not have a book about Ancient History! Purely out of frustration, she swiped a hoof and knocked over a small figurine of a unicorn wearing knightly armor. To Trixie's surprise, the floor began to vibrate beneath her!

"W-w-hat'd y-y-you d-dooo?" Meadowfree accused, vibrating along with the floor.

"I d-diidn't d-doo a-n-n-y-y-thi-i-ng," Trixie replied with a shocked expression. Suddenly, the room began to spin around them. No, Trixie realized, they were rotating on a turntable built into the floor. She must have triggered a hidden mechanism when she knocked over the figurine! Now, finally, this was interesting! When the ponies stopped moving Trixie saw they were in a small stone chamber adorned with tapestries. Trixie could see that the hanging tapestries depicted ponies – fighting! She had never seen anything like it. On one a white unicorn shot a magical blast from his horn as other ponies were blown away like leaves in a windstorm. On another an orange unicorn held a hoof poised to trample what looked like a group of earth ponies drawn in miniature. Trixie could barely take in the strange scene. In the middle of the chamber on a stone pedestal was an enormous and obviously very old book, lying open to a page near the middle.

"Um, I really think we're not supposed to be back here," said Meadowfree.

"Nonsense. This is your uncle's office," Trixie replied. The chamber must be built into the Spire and hidden behind Professor Feldspar's office. "I don't know why he has a hidden room, but this is definitely where we're going to find something good for our presentation, I'm sure of it." She bounded over to look at the thick book on its pedestal and saw to her surprise that it was written in a language that she didn't recognize. It looked almost like the pictographic written pony language with which she was familiar, but with many characters she didn't recognize and words she had never seen before. She flipped the tome closed and coughed as a cloud of dust rose. On the red-bound cover was an embossed illustration of a single unicorn horn, and more of the strange writing underneath. "Time to try my translation spell!" Trixie said. Translation was an extremely complicated spell, probably the most difficult Trixie had taught herself, and one she hoped to list on her application to study the magic curriculum.

"You have a translation spell," Meadowfree asked with surprise in her voice.

"Well, I've only used it to translate from pony so far," Trixie admitted.

"Wow, Trixie, that's incredible. Translation has nothing to do with fireworks and explosions, so that means you must really have a talent for different kinds of magic!" Meadowfree said. "But seriously, I think we should just go. This place is giving me the creeps, and I don't want uncle Feldspar to catch us here. He can get really upset.

"Just one more second … there!" Trixie's horn glowed and the writing on the book's cover temporarily reformed into words she could understand:

The History of the Tragedy of Cornutopia

XIII. Read All About It

"Now this is the history book we've been looking for, Meadow!" Trixie exclaimed. "I have no idea what this is about, but all signs point to it being exactly what we're looking for. Big ancient book? Check. Weird language that could be ancient pony? Check. Mysterious and interesting title? Check."

"I still think we should leave it here," Meadowfree said with trepidation.

"Nah," Trixie replied. "We're going to take it back to my room and figure out what it's about, and then we're going to create the best history presentation ever seen by pony eyes!" She carefully levitated the old book into her school pack. "I'm sure your uncle won't mind if we borrow it. No harm, no foul!" She grabbed Meadowfree and pulled her over to the bookcase before the other unicorn could object any further, and then tipped the knight figurine upright. Just as before, the room rumbled and vibrated as the bookcase rotated back to its normal position and Trixie and Meadowfree were once again in Professor Feldspar's office. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go read it!"

Trixie trotted across the campus to the fillies' dormitory in the south tower with Meadowfree following behind. Some ponies at PEGASUS lived off campus with their parents, as the majority of students were from right here in Canterlot. Meadowfree's illustrious family lived in a villa not far from the palace itself, and she went home after school when she wasn't hanging out with Trixie. Those pony students who were away from home or craved independence could live in the dormitories. Trixie, of course, had no family anywhere, so dorm life was an easy choice and certainly beat staying back at the Foundling Home. Her scholarship and a stipend from the royal treasury allowed her the niceties of campus life - books, food, and supplies. The fillies soon entered Trixie's cramped room and Trixie, after closing and locking the door, set the dusty old book down on her writing desk.

"The Tragedy of Cornutopia!" she pronounced. "What do you think it could be, Meadow? Professor Hazy never mentioned anything like that."

"I don't know, Trix," replied Meadow hesitantly. "I still can't believe you took that book. Did you somehow not see that creepy room? What is my uncle doing even having a secret room like that? Did you see those weird tapestries? Why would ponies ever hurt other ponies?"

"Well, let's find out!" Trixie responded. She opened the book to the first page. One side was a drawing of a tall tower surrounded by walls, and the other was more of the strange writing that the ponies couldn't recognize. Trixie employed her translation spell again, and the text became clear. Trixie read aloud in her most stentorian reading voice.

Cornutopia is but ash, drifting in the wind and choking those who lived to witness its end. The pride of King Starflash is obliterated in smoke and flame, for he knew not what he unleashed in his rage. The unicorn race has dwindled to a scattered few, and even now we diminish and fade. Soon we likely shall be extinguished completely. I journeyed through the mountains with a few sick and weak survivors, living in caves until we came to the earth ponies living in the shadow of the high peak. Their earnest generosity has preserved us for a time. But I grow old and sick, and have not the heart to watch the light of magic fade away completely from this land. I record here the final chapter of the unicorns of Cornutopia. Learn from our folly, and should magic somehow survive, treat it is a gift to be used with care and love, never as a weapon to be wielded in anger. My name is Moonglow Sparkle, and I am the pony responsible for the fall of Cornutopia.

"Oh my gosh, Meadow! This is good!" Trixie said, pausing her narration of the book.

"I wonder why I've never heard about Cornutopia before?" Meadow asked. "There must be a reason they don't teach this in school. I wonder when this was written?"

"Probably because it's so awesome," responded Trixie. She kept reading.

I was a priestess of the sun and moon, and King Starflash's closest advisor. It was I who taught him new and terrible magic that should never have been used. He truly was a mighty pony. When he led his band from the forests against old Cornutopia, the soldiers lay down their arms and threw open the gates at the mere sight of his fury. He toppled the statues of the old kings and raised himself as the divine ruler of the unicorns. Soon, Starflash assembled an army to crush the other unicorn citadels, and he brought those who survived back as thralls of Cornutopia. In this way, it became the mightiest city in the world, and the only unicorn city. I confess I ultimately did nothing to stop him, for I loved Starflash. His beauty, power, and charisma were unrivaled. I was blind to his dark ambitions.

But even he could not bring the whole world under his hoof. He cared nothing for the wild pegasi who lived in the clouds – to him they were as wild animals and not even ponies. The earth ponies were only convenient victims from time to time, when supplies were needed by the roving royal army. The only desire in Starflash's heart was dominion over all the unicorns. But bands of outlaws and brigands led by powerful mages, not so different from Starflash in his youth, hid in the forests and opposed his rule, waylaying his caravans and carrying out daring raids against the fortified city. Starflash raged at this mocking of his authority, for his mighty magic did not grant him power over these outlaw princes and their bands.

He came to me and demanded that I give him enough power to bring all the unicorns to heel, and like an utter foal, I set about doing as he asked. I abandoned the values of my priesthood and set about this dark task, for I understood more about magic than even Starflash. I could feel its source, seeping into this world from somewhere beyond our perceived reality, and I knew that the path to power untold was to rend the seams between the natural world and the realm of magic just beyond.

There were entities living in the source of magic – I could hear them whispering, and I could feel their shame and censure at my actions, but still I continued. I would have done anything for Starflash. I used all the technology and magical knowledge of our day to build a prismatic coil that could draw in and focus magic, and I placed it atop the grandest spire of Starflash's royal citadel. It could siphon and absorb all the magic of the unicorns of Cornutopia to enable Starflash to slash through into the wellspring of magic in the realm beyond this one, and tap its power.

The outlaw princes learned of the King's plan, and they gathered together a great host outside the gates, prepared to batter down the magical walls and storm the city. There were so many that not even the royal army could stop them. Heedless of the consequences, I took Starflash to the focusing chamber of the prismatic coil in this dire hour, and eagerly he touched his horn against the machine and set its terrible work in motion. At this point he craved only destruction and domination, though I remained blind to his madness.

I felt pain that cannot be described as the machine disrupted my connection to magic in order to bind my power, and that of every other unicorn in Cornutopia, to Starflash. I am told that those skilled in magic felt the pain that much more acutely, and it was worse than any torment ever devised by ponies. Through the open ceiling of the chamber I could see a magical tear open in the sky as the world was rent asunder, and raw magic coursed like rainbow lightning into the prismatic coil.

Of course, Starflash could not contain so much power, and his coat began to glow and course with the same rainbow energy that flowed into the machine. I heard a sound like the universe cracking in two and saw a brilliant burning light radiate out from Starflash's body and out into Cornutopia and beyond, and then I saw no more. I floated in a null space, sensing nothing, for time beyond age, and then before me I saw two pony-like figures of indescribable beauty. One shone with all the colors of light, and the other was as perfect as the night. I recognized my goddesses and I wept for what I had done, though no remorse or penance could undo my act. I saw only sadness on their perfect visages.

When I awoke I was somehow unharmed and unburnt, though Cornutopia was gone and turned to ash. There were no signs of the thousands of unicorns that had been within and without its walls, and no sign of my King. Despite the tragedy, I felt that I had somehow been given a sense of purpose, perhaps I had been touched by the goddesses. I walked, and on my journey met a few weary and starving unicorns who had survived the calamity. I knew that if our race somehow was to continue, my legacy would be to prevent this tragedy from happening again. With what is left of my life, I would help all the different kinds of ponies to live as one, in harmony.

Trixie finished. She flipped through the rest of the book, but she could already tell nothing could top the blockbuster opening chapter. They had their project right here. "Ok, Meadow," Trixie began, "this is officially the best history project ever!"

XIV. Flair for the Dramatic

"I'm telling you, it's A+ material, Meadow. A+!" exclaimed Trixie. "No namby-pamby story of the first Running of the Leaves for these unicorns! We'll have battles, and evil sorcery, and outlaws! And then we can show how King Starflash blew up Cornutopia – ka-blooie!" Trixie created a miniature fireball that whirled over their heads, shooting sparks into the corners of her dorm room. "Can you imagine the look on all those pony faces when I do my light-and-sound grand finale magical calamity spectacular? Hehe, I'll just have to work up a few new tricks!"

"I don't know Trixie, I'm trying not to imagine the look on my uncle Feldspar's face when he finds out we took his book. Even if we put the book back it'll be pretty obvious we took it – it's not like Professor Hazy is teaching us about this."

"Oh, c'mon, Meadow. We'll just say we found out about Cornutopia in the library. Do you really think anypony would go through the library to make sure none of this information is anywhere in there? Don't be such a worrier. Even better, this is the perfect showcase for my special effects magic!" Trixie said. In any case, she was sure they would be able to explain away any issue with Meadowfree's uncle. The pursuit of an amazing presentation could not be hindered on account of such a minor risk.

"Ugh. Fine," Meadowfree said at last. "So, what should we do?"

"We'll act. You'll play this Moonglow Sparkle, of course, and act out a retelling of the fall of Cornutopia. I mean, it's so easy! It's right here in the book. I'll provide a dramatic voiceover, projections, pyrotechnics, and special effects! We'll have them eating out of our hooves, Meadow!" Trixie skipped in a tight circle around the confines of her dorm room. Trixie may not have been ready for the upper-level magic classes yet, but she could surely put on a show with the spells she did have! She could create fireworks and glowing animations in the air, and even tiny clouds with lightning.

"Something keeps telling me this is a bad idea, Trix," Meadow said. "You read the story: ponies living apart, unicorns treating the pegasus ponies and earth ponies badly, using magic to hurt, and trying to steal magic from other ponies! This is all the stuff that Equestria stands against. What if Princess Celestia finds out we're telling everypony about this?"

"The Princess would never be opposed to her loyal subjects seeking knowledge!" Trixie countered. "Besides, you know nopony would ever listen to this story and then go and believe that unicorns should rule Equestria, or want to hurt anypony! That's the whole point! That we should never act like that again. You'd have to be a madmare to think that Starflash was onto a good idea! I mean, he blew himself and his whole city to smithereens!"

"I guess so," Meadowfree said, frowning.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll run a disclaimer," Trixie replied, and magically cast a scrolling line of text into the air above them: Don't try anything you see here in Equestria. This presentation is for educational purposes only.

"I suppose that would make me feel a little better," Meadowfree replied. Trixie knew she had won over her friend. Meadowfree went on, "so now that we've got our source material, can we pretty please return that book before my uncle finds out?"

"Yes, alright. Let's go," Trixie replied. She stowed the book away again and the pair made their way out of the dorms and back over to the tower where Professor Feldspar kept his office. The ponies were huffing and puffing a bit as they climbed the six flights of stairs for the second time, but were happy to see that Professor Feldspar's office was still dark and vacant. Trixie felt the first bit of nerves since she and Meadowfree had appropriated the book as they entered the office. Maybe she imagined it, but it looked as if some of the papers on Professor Feldspar's desk had been shuffled around. Had he been back?

"Thank Celestia!" said Meadowfree. "Let's put that book back and get out of here."

"Okay, okay!" Trixie didn't share her concern with Meadowfree, and instead risked a little more light from her horn again as the pair walked over to the bookcase that had granted them passage into the secret chamber before. Trixie toppled the little unicorn figurine as she had done before, and again the room began to rotate. To Trixie's great surprise, however, instead of emerging in the hidden room, this time she felt the unmistakable sensation of a magic spell coursing all over her body.

"Oh no!" Trixie heard Meadowfree call out. "It's a trap!" Trixie had only experienced teleportation by the side of an instructor at the school, and it was not a spell most unicorns could master. She could recognize the tingling sensation, though, and she knew the bookcase had been enchanted with a teleportation spell, probably to catch whoever tried to enter the hidden room next. Where they would end up was anypony's guess, but Trixie was not eager to find out.

Instead of arriving in the hidden stone chamber, when the spell dissipated Trixie saw that she and Meadowfree were inside an enormous underground cavern, lit by hundreds of burning torches. The walls were at least a hundred lengths apart, and Trixie could not even see the cavern ceiling above them. There were other ponies in the cavern too, several dozen at least. In the dim torchlight Trixie could only see that the ponies were wearing thick dark hooded cloaks.

More immediate, however, was the fact that Trixie and Meadowfree were in the center of a small platform surrounded by metal bars. Trixie could see that there was no escape, unless she could summon her own teleportation spell. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to cast such a spell, or even whether she was capable of doing so. They were caught. Ignoring their compromised situation, Trixie looked around the cavern.

Many of the hooded ponies were gathered around a wide circular stone platform in the center of the cavern, which was littered with strange devices and pieces of metal. Others stood on the platform, magically manipulating the devices for purposes Trixie dared not even guess. A smaller raised stone platform was located off to the side and above the main area, jutting out of the cave wall, with a narrow staircase leading up to it. Trixie could see one pony standing there alone, surveying the scene below.

Trixie looked at her friend and could see that Meadowfree looked absolutely petrified, and she wondered if that fear was mirrored on her own face. Suddenly, one of the hooded and cloaked ponies looked in their direction.

"Hey!" the hooded pony called out in a raspy mare's voice. "We caught a couple of intruders!" Before Trixie could say or do anything, a glow of magic emanated from under the ponies hood, and the bars surrounding Trixie and Meadowfree retracted into the stone floor.

"Run!" Trixie yelled as she sprang into motion. She had no idea in which direction lay freedom, but anywhere had to be better than behind cage bars. She leaped off the platform, but never even made it to the ground below. Ropes appeared, flying toward them under somepony's magical control, and Trixie and Meadowfree were trussed and lying immobile on their backs in what seemed like an instant. Several of the hooded ponies hurried over to where they lay, and Trixie cringed at their shrouded faces peering angrily down at her. She knew it was her fault that she and Meadow were in this mess, and all she wanted was to be back safe and sound at school. One of the ponies leaned over and threw back his hood. He was immediately recognizable, with his dark brown coat and rust-colored mane. Trixie and Meadowfree both gasped as Professor Feldspar peered down at them.

"Meadowfree!" Professor Feldspar called out. I "I set that spell to catch whoever it was who stole my book. I can't believe it was my own niece!" The professor turned to Trixiem an icy expression of rage on his face. Trixie felt any sense of relief due to seeing Feldspar's familiar face wash away as quickly as it had come. "You! You must have been behind this. You tricked my niece into breaking into my office, and stole my book!" Feldspar magically pulled the book out of Trixie's pack. "I knew it! How dare you touch this ancient text?"

"I'm s-sorry!" Trixie sputtered. "I just wanted to give a good history presentation, and I thought you might have books about the old times, before Canterlot."

"What?" Feldspar shouted. "You can't have actually read the book, in the original ancient unicorn? How dare you defile it with your ignorant eyes?" His muzzle was practically frothing with rage, but Trixie could also see something else, perhaps fear, crossing his visage. Feldspar glanced back, up to the raised platform where a tall pony wearing a crimson robe stared down at them. Trixie realized Feldspar must be afraid of the consequences of the leader finding out that she had read part of the precous book. "You will not even get the courtesy of a hearing, thief," Feldspar hissed. Trixie heard Meadowfree sobbing beside her. "Your days at PEGASUS are over." With that, Feldspar's horn glowed brightly and he, Trixie, and Meadowfree disappeared in the flash of a teleportation spell.

XV. Tricked Out

Two days later, Trixie lay silently on the stiff mattress in her room at the foundling home. Her eyes were dry only because she had no more tears left to cry. After the incident in the cavern she had been escorted off campus by the school's security ponies and been told not to return until her case was decided. Trixie had thought she might be subject to a demerit, or worse suspension, but early this morning she had received a letter from the dean of students, addressed to "Bluebonnet, C.I.B." It explained that her enrollment at the unicorn school had been terminated due to sufficient proof of Professor Feldstone's allegations of burglary of his office.

Shortly after the letter arrived, a delivery cart pulled up with the rest of her possessions from school. They were not much, and were mainly books and school supplies. Her one sentimental item, her Smartypants pony doll that had been sent to her at the foundling home anonymously, lay limply on top of the pile. She hadn't even had a chance to state her case to the academic council, or tell anypony what she had witnessed in the mysterious cave. Worse, Meadowfree hadn't tried to get in touch with her at all. Trixie literally had nopony to turn to. Her life, as she knew it and as she imagined it would be, was over. Without an education and a royally-stamped diploma, it would be impossible to get a job with the crown, even performing magical maintenance or working on the Canterlot weather team to change the seasons. And she didn't have the magical ability yet to get a job in the business world. She had idly entertained putting her talent for pyrotechnics to work in Fillywood for one of the motion picture studios, but they would never hire a pony expelled from PEGASUS. She didn't even have family to fall back on. It was all over.

In her mind Trixie kept returning to the cave and the hooded ponies. Why had Professor Feldspar set a trap for whoever returned the book? More importantly, what had the hooded ponies been doing in there? Aside from Meadowfree's uncle there had been about two dozen ponies. And who was their mysterious overseer in Crimson? And why did Professor Feldspar look so afraid when he discerned that Trixie had read the book about Cornutopia? She wondered if there could be some kind of a connection. Of course, whatever they were doing, and whatever secrets they might have been keeping, were safe now. Trixie had nopony to tell, and no credit to her name.

The door to Trixie's room, which had no lock, opened to reveal Petal, one of the matrons of the Foundling House. "Trixie child," the grandmotherly lilac-coated earth pony mare said, "I'm so sorry for you." Petal had always been the kindest administrator at the House. "You deserved a chance to prove your innocence," she said. "This was not justice done."

"It's over now, Petal," Trixie replied sadly. "I'm over. Everything is over."

"No, child. You are beginning again," Petal replied. "I want to tell you something. You know when you were found outside the palace …"

Trixie cut her off. "Yes yes, there was a note that said I am very special. Blah blah blah. Not so special now, am I?"

"Did you know there was more?" Petal asked. "There were also bits. Enough for a comfortable life for a few years, and instructions to create a trust in your name. We never told you, because we wanted you to learn independence, but your sixteenth birthday is in a couple of weeks, and the trust will vest."

"You mean, I'm not destitute?" Trixie asked, shocked out of her self-pity. "I have bits?"

"Not hardly destitute," Petal replied with a smile. "You'll be fine. But there was more. You never actually read the note or heard the whole message. I have it here." Petal pulled an old, rumpled slip of paper out of the satchel that hung at her side, set it down on Trixie's desk, and read. "Please care for this foal. Her name is Concordia Invictrix Bellaluna Bluebonnet. She is very special. I know that someday she will be a great and powerful magician. She is of the bloodline of the most powerful unicorns of old, and I can already feel how strong her connection with magic is. I love her very much, but I cannot give her the home or life she deserves, because she would not be safe from me. There are some bits here, to set up a trust for her for when she turns sixteen. Please take good care of her." Petal finished reading. "You know, Trixie, I never read the rest of this letter to you because I have no idea who your mother was, and I didn't want you to become fixated on being a great magician in case there was no truth to this. I should have had more faith. When your cutie mark – a wand and starlight crescent – appeared, I knew she had been right all along."

Trixie stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Petal, struggling to absorb all this new information. After nearly a full minute, a tiny smile slowly crept across her face. "Great and powerful," she repeated softly and determinedly.

PART FOUR: INFILTRATION

XVI. Stealth Mode

Two days before the Summer Sun Celebration …

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle, in their guises as Blueberry Cobbler and Dandelion, strolled briskly down the grand boulevard that served as the main artery into the heart of Canterlot. The morning sun was beginning to ascend higher in the sky, and cast warm rays over the gleaming city. Most ponies they passed nodded politely at them, but few said hello. Most were serious-looking unicorns on their way to some doubtlessly vital government job. Rarity appreciated their formality on one hoof, but on the other she appreciated the welcoming friendliness of Ponyville that she had grown up with.

"Not much farther to the school, and then to the Cantering Colt!" Twilight announced.

"Good," said Rarity. "I need to rest my poor hooves, and I could certainly use a cup of tea as well. I expect it will be your treat for dragging me along!" When Twilight Sparkle didn't reply, Rarity looked over at her friend. "It was just a joke," she said, noticing at the same time that the unicorn had fallen to her knees, and seemed to be groaning in pain. "Twilight!" Rarity shouted, disregarding her friend's assumed identity as Dandelion.

Suddenly, Rarity felt an awful, wrenching sensation in her mind, but it passed as quickly as she could shake her head. Twilight, meanwhile, lay gasping and shivering on the cobblestone street, tears spilling from her violet eyes. "Twilight!" Rarity shouted, trying to rouse her friend. "Twilight dear, are you alright?"

The wave of nausea that had passed over had left Rarity feeling queasy, though obviously she was not as badly off as Twilight. Whatever had caused the painful sensation also seemed to have disrupted Rarity's control over her magic. She could see colors shifting on Twilight's coat as her disguise spell faltered and then failed. With a glance at her own foreleg Rarity could see by the bright white coat that she too had reverted to her true identity. No matter – caring for Twilight was now her utmost concern.

A cacophony of noise drew Rarity's attention away for a moment as bells began to clang all over Canterlot. Hooves thundered and Rarity looked up to see several Royal unicorn guards in their golden armor stampeding past, as well as pegasus guards zooming overhead. She could tell they were all racing in the direction of the palace.

"Hello! You there, guardsmen, my friend needs your help!" Rarity called, but the guards ignored her calls.. Apparently whatever emergency called them to the palace was more urgent, and the guards just kept heedlessly galloping by. At this rate Twilight was far more likely to be trampled than helped by the guards. Rarity had to take matters into her own hooves. She spied an alleyway off the main street and used her teeth to drag Twilight by her tail to temporary safety.

"Twilight! Can you hear me?" Rarity waved a hoof in front of her friend's eyes, but Twilight Sparkle only looked blankly ahead, tears still rolling down her face. Suddenly, Rarity was struck with inspiration. She pulled her traveling bag off her side and spilled its contents out onto the ground, trying hard not to think about what sort of dirt might be touching her things. Rarity grabbed the bottle of her favorite eau de toilette off the ground and placed it by Twilight's muzzle. She stomped on the atomizer and sprayed pungent perfume directly in front of Twilight's face. Rarity could see her friend start to twitch, barely perceptible at first and then becoming more violent. She hoped she hadn't made a terrible mistake with the perfume.

"Ah-ah-choo!" Twilight sneezed, and focused her gaze on Rarity. "Wha – what's that smell? Is that perfume?"

"It's the latest fragrance from Manehattan," Rarity replied. "I assure you it's very chic right now. But more importantly, I'm so happy you're alright, Twilight! You were completely zoned out just now, staring off into space, and you looked to be in a lot of pain."

"Yes … a lot of pain," Twilight said in a low voice. "What happened? Where are we?" She paused. "Why are the palace alarm bells ringing?"

"What do you remember, dear?" Rarity asked. "I felt an awful burst of pain in my head, and then I lost control of my disguise spell. I saw that you had fallen to your knees and you looked dreadfully pained. Then the bells started ringing and the guards all began rushing by to get to the palace. You were nearly trampled!"

"I remember the pain, it wasn't like anything I've ever felt before" Twilight replied. "And if you felt it too and it disrupted your spell, it must have been magical in nature. But first, if there's an emergency at the palace it may involve the Princesses. We need to get over there right now!" She galloped out of the alleyway, and it was all Rarity could do to follow. They raced headlong through Canterlot, passing many other unicorn ponies who were resting against walls, merchants' stalls, carts, barrels or benches, clearly still dazed. Whatever had happened, it had apparently affected at least all the unicorns in Canterlot.

The gleaming spires of the Princesses' palace grew larger as Twilight and Rarity raced up to the main gate. As they drew near, a squadron of pegasus guards in shining golden armor spotted them and swooped down, landing with a thump directly in their path.

"Halt!" the foremost pegasus shouted, clearly the leader. "The palace is on lockdown and all gates are closed. You ponies turn around and return home. Do not approach the palace until further notice."

"What's happened?" Twilight asked. "Are the Princesses okay?"

"I said go home," the guard replied tersely. "Your questions will be answered publicly and in due course. There's no reason to be concerned at this time."

"Please, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm Princess Celestia's personal apprentice. I need to see her," Twilight pleaded.

"Sure, and I'm Sapphire Shores, the Pony of Pop," replied the pegasus captain.

"Now go home before we have to lock you in the dungeon. And believe me, we will."

"Twilight, we'd best move along," Rarity said, placing a reassuring hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Let's go someplace where we can plan what to do next. It simply won't do to be thrown in the dungeon." Twilight, after glaring at the pegasi, blinked at Rarity's touch and seemed to calm down.

"Yes, I suppose we have no choice," Twilight replied, turning away from the gate. They began walking back they way they had come.

"So I suppose we'd best come up with a new plan of action," Rarity volunteered.

"We'll stick with the original plan," Twilight replied. "We'll go to PEGASUS and find Professor Morningstar, we'll figure out just what … oof!" A pony clad in a hooded black cloak – a mare judging by her small stature - galloped seemingly blindly into Twilight, sending them both sprawling. The unknown pony then jumped to her hooves and galloped away at breakneck speed. "What in the wide, wide world of Equestria was that about?" Twilight asked, standing and shaking off the dirt and dust of the street.

"Twilight, look!" Rarity pointed to Twilight's pack. A scroll was poking out where none had been before. "That pony must have put it there when she knocked you over!" Rarity pulled out the scroll and unrolled it.

Twilight read the short message aloud: "Twilight Sparkle, go home if you don't want to get hurt."

XVII. Lockdown

"Oh dear," uttered Rarity, a hoof flying to her mouth to cover her surprise. "I know you wanted this mission to be a secret, but It appears somepony in Canterlot already knows of our arrival. And that pony is not happy about it."

"Well. we don't know if this letter is from a friend or a foe yet, and besides, they're not going to stop me from investigating what's going on in Canterlot, or keep me from the Princess," Twilight stated determinedly. "I'm not leaving."

"Well," Rarity sighed, "then I'll be here by your side. So, to PEGASUS?"

"Yes," Twilight replied. We'll keep our appointment at the Cantering Colt and find out from Professor Morningstar about this crisis he's concerned about, and maybe we can determine if the pony who left me this note is connected. And now we have another mystery - finding out what caused that painful magical disturbance."

The two mares walked back the way they had come, toward the gates of PEGASUS. Rarity knew that in absolute terms, both the palace and the school were not far from the Great Gate leading into the city. Most of the rest of the capital city wrapped around the mountain behind and into the alpine vales below, allowing for green fields and meadows along with the mountain crags that embraced the royal palace. The alarm bells finally stopped ringing, but Rarity didn't know if that could be attributed to the emergency being over, or simply because all of the royal guards had had time to return to the palace by now. As they walked, though, it became apparent that some normalcy had returned to Canterlot. Though many ponies were gathered in small groups, perhaps to discuss the mysterious sensation they had felt, many others were going about the business as usual – walking, shopping, or patronizing the ubiquitous restaurants and cafes.

After a few more minutes walking, the Ponyville ponies arrived at the outer wall of the PEGASUS campus. The entire expansive grounds of the school were surrounded by a wall of white granite blocks, at least two pony lengths tall, through which numerous gates allowed for ingress and egress. The main gate, which Rarity and Twilight Sparkle now faced, consisted of golden spears intermingled with ornate finials. Two royal guards stood at either side of the gate, and Rarity was dismayed to see a sign posted on the wall stating that the school was locked down until further notice, with nopony allowed in or out. It also stated that those remaining on campus would be escorted out as soon as possible.

"Oh dear, now what?" asked Rarity. "We'll never convince those guards to let us through, and I still feel too woozy to try an illusion spell powerful enough to sneak through."

"I feel awful too," Twilight replied. "I'm afraid any spell I might try right now would backfire and turn us both into potted plants, and yes, I promise that can happen. But I have an idea!"

"Do tell," said Rarity, trusting that any idea of Twilight's was likely to be a good one.

"Well, though I was technically enrolled at PEGASUS, I had permission to do a lot of my work as independent study, which meant I worked directly with Princess Celestia. Because of this, I spent a lot of time going back and forth from the school to the palace. One day, Princess Celestia showed me a very old underground tunnel between the palace and PEGASUS, which must have gone in around the same time the school was built. Ponies forgot about it in time, but Princess Celestia was there at the beginning, and she never forgets anything. I don't think anypony knows about the passage except for me and the Princess."

"Well, dear, that's perfect except for one tiny detail," Rarity replied. "We can't exactly waltz into the palace right now either, in case you didn't notice."

"Aha! We can't waltz in the front," said Twilight, "but I think we may just be able to trot right in if we take a different approach. Thank Celestia that you're not afraid of heights."

"I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Rarity replied, as she fell in behind Twilight Sparkle. Back to the palace they trotted. Rarity loved visiting the palace, with its graceful arches, majestic golden domes, and brilliant towers piercing the sky. It's construction was as much magical as architectural, defying gravity by extending from the mountainside far into the open air thousands of lengths above the ground below. She had a feeling that whatever Twilight had in mind was going to require them to confront that dizzying altitude.

"Here's the plan," Twilight Sparkle began. "There's a narrow ledge that runs across the mountainside below the palace. There are access points through which we can enter the palace down there. It should be a piece of cake."

"And what if one of us should slip?" Rarity asked skeptically.

"I've thought of that," Twilight replied. "Remember the cloud walking spell I used when we visited the pegasus ponies in Cloudsdale? Well, there are thick clouds encircling the mountain below the palace. I can use the spell again here so if we fall off, we can just walk back to solid ground, safe and sound."

"Are you sure you feel up to it? You seemed quite shaken back there," Rarity said. She was doubtful that Twilight would be prepared so quickly to try a complex spell like cloud walking.

"I"m positive," Twilight replied. She lowered her head and her horn began to glow faintly with magic. "There, it's done. Now let's move."

Unsurprisingly, with almost every guard and sentry recalled to the palace interior, there was no one left to guard the narrow trail leading to the cliff below the palace, and the unicorns simply walked around the no trespassing sign posted at the trailhead. After the first hundred lengths, the trail reached the mountainside and became nothing more than a ledge overlooking a sheer drop, with the underside of the royal palace extending impossibly out into space overhead. To Rarity, the plan suddenly felt anything but safe. Ponies may be naturally surefooted, but there was barely enough space for her to plant her hooves on the rock ledge.

"I'll go first," Twilight Sparkle volunteered, and cautiously stepped on the ledge. Rarity followed, careful to focus on the path and not the drop on her left side. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past and she hastily flattened herself against the mountainside. The fear of heights Rarity had been missing had finally found her, and she tried not to hyperventilate as she clung to the rocks.

"Twilight!" Rarity shouted over the wind. "I don't think I can go much further!" The lavender unicorn couldn't turn around, but looked over her shoulder at Rarity.

"Just a little farther," Twilight called out reassuringly. "Just put one hoof in front of the other!"

"Really, how did you even find this way into the palace?" Rarity asked, moving tentatively once again and being careful not to disrupt her concentration. "I assume you've done this before."

"Oh, I've never been down here," Twilight replied.

"What?" Rarity screeched, coming to a halt and wondering how she was going to backtrack all the way back to the access trail without turning around.

"But I know there has to be a way in. I've studied and memorized maps and diagrams of the palace when I just a young filly and obsessed with the Princess and magic, and I distinctly remember a sluice gate located along the outer rim of the palace walls. It's got to be just ahead," Twilight Sparkle said.

"You've never …" Rarity suppressed her irritation lest her concentration slip, to be followed shortly thereafter by the rest of her. They continued forward while Rarity stewed. There would be time to yell at Twilight after they made it safely inside the palace.

"And here it is!" Twilight exclaimed, pointing to a small square opening in the rock, closed off by a steel plate cover. "The staff inside can raise this gate to let the used water from the baths and kitchens pour out and down the mountainside. From my research, they raise the gate on the hour every hour to prevent a backup."

"You're kidding, right? Tell me you're kidding," Rarity said, glaring at her friend. "You expect me, Rarity, to crawl up a sewer pipe?"

"No, no, this is just gray water. The sewer pipe is a hundred lengths further down. I considered that, since it's always open, but I decided we'd draw too much attention once we got inside. You know, because of the smell," replied Twilight.

"Ugh, I won't do it!" Rarity stated indignantly. She pointed down at the impenetrable cloud layer below them, obscuring the mountainside below. "I'll just jump right off this cliff. You did put the cloud walker spell on us for safety."

"About that," Twilight replied sheepishly. "I may or may not have been quite up to executing that spell after the incident earlier."

"Twilight Sparkle!" Rarity angrily exclaimed, not sure if her friend was pulling her leg but not willing to risk it. She pulled one front hoof off the rock face and gestured menacingly at her companion with the other.

"The sluice gate should be opening any time now," Twilight said, moving past the opening so that one pony now waited on either side of it. Seconds later, as if on cue, the metal cover lifted and water began to pour out. "Go!" yelled Twilight as she braced the cover open with her forelegs. Rarity had no choice but to clamber in through the opening with an expression of disgust as the flow of water receded, and she pulled Twilight in after her. The steel cover fell with a bang behind them.

Wherever they were now, Rarity noted, it was wet, pitch dark, and cold. She shuddered as she felt dirty water trickle past her hooves and all she wished for was a hot cleansing shower, to be followed by a soothing mineral bath, and then perhaps another shower.

After Twilight managed to produce a small amount of light from the tip of her horn, Rarity saw that the ponies were in a long, square rock tunnel with not even enough room to fully stand. Murky water stood in puddles throughout the tunnel.

"We should have at least thirty minutes to find our way out before this tunnel is full of water again," Twilight replied cheerily, obviously ignoring the consequences of failing to escape in time. "Unfortunately, I never saw a map of the water tunnels, so we'll just have to hope the way out is obvious."

Her friend's single minded devotion to the Princess had gotten them far, and had helped them defeat great foes before, but now Rarity couldn't shake the feeling that it was leading to some very questionable decision-making by Twilight Sparkle. "If my last moments are spent in a dark tunnel full of dirty dishwater, I'll never forgive you, Twilight Sparkle," Rarity grumbled, glaring at her friend in the dark.

XVIII. Flattery Will Get You Everywhere

As they trudged along, Rarity could feel herself becoming dirtier with every step. The dank mustiness of the tunnel didn't help either. Thankfully, the first branch of the tunnel they tried, which was picked only because it was large enough for them to move and sloped upward only gently, led to a wide basin in a cavernous stone room.

"This must be the laundry room at the lowest level of the palace," Twilight Sparkle whispered. "Lots of the staff wear uniforms and many of the courtiers have attire that needs to be washed."

Rarity nodded. She finally felt well enough, or possibly desperate enough, to try a refreshing spell. Her horn began to glow and with a "poof" the two unicorns' hair was dry and clean again, if not as carefully coiffed as Rarity would have liked.

"Looks like our magic might be back," Twilight observed.

"And not a moment too soon. We shall never speak of that tunnel again," Rarity declared. "Ever. Pinkie Pie swear."

"Got it," Twilight replied. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my … ow!" Rarity stifled a giggle as Twilight, as always, forgot to close her eye before jamming her hoof in it while pantomiming the oath. A little schadenfreude works wonders for improving the spirits, she thought to herself. Of course, Twilight was merely surprised and not actually hurt.

"So now where? I presume you know that way to your secret tunnel?" Rarity asked.

"Oh yes," Twilight replied. "It's in the Royal Library. It's quite a number of levels up from here, though, so we'll need to avoid the guards/"

"But how?" Rarity asked, "I might have been able to pull off a refreshing spell, but I'm not prepared to cast a full illusion yet." She then saw Twilight pointing a hoof at one of the bins of clothing in the laundry room and saw they were full of staff uniforms. Rarity just shook her head, at this point resigned to what was sure to be an unmitigated fashion disaster. "You'll owe me for this one, Twilight. Big time. In fact, I'm just adding this to your 'owe me' tab."

Moments later, two decidedly unfashionable-looking unicorn maintenance workers in overalls and brimmed caps walked casually through the corridors of the palace, dodging glances from the other staff and guards they passed. There were so many ponies at the palace at any given time that it would be no surprise to see a new pony, so Rarity could proceed casually. Twilight, however, had been a frequent visitor and sometimes live-in guest at the palace, and she kept the brim of her hat pulled low to conceal her face. So far, they hadn't had any problems. In fact, Rarity noted, traffic was light in the corridors, as if most of the palace guards, staff, and residents were gathered on the upper floors. Soon, they had reached the doors to the Royal Library.

"Locked! Oh no!" Twilight exclaimed.

Rarity thought quickly. As Twilight gasped and tried to hide her face, Rarity galloped down the hall to grab the hoof of a passing stallion guard. Even in this ridiculous outfit, she knew she was still quite the fetching mare, and knew how to get what she needed from the average stallion.

"Oh, sir, hello, my partner and I were hoping … oh my, what muscle definition! Your coat is positively rippling behind that shiny armor!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Oh, um, thank you ma'am," the guard replied. Rarity was thankful he was simple palace security and not one of the Princesses' personal bodyguards, who were bound to silence while on duty. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Rarity removed her cap and let her mane spill over her shoulders with a light toss of her head. She batted her long eyelashes. "Surely you pull weights," she said.

"Well," the guard began, puffing out his chest, "I've been known to hit the gym now and again."

"It certainly shows!" said Rarity. "Oh my!" She gingerly placed a hoof against the guard's shoulder. "I was just hoping you could assist my partner and I. You see, we've misplaced a key on our ring, and we need to get into the Royal Library to check the heating pipes. We've received concerns that steam is leaking and the humidity could damage the books. It's very urgent."

"I'm so sorry miss, but you must have heard the Princesses have fallen sick and being cared for by the magic council. Until the Princesses recover or someone figures out who is running Equestria in the meantime, my orders are to patrol the halls and make sure nopony enters any rooms that are off-limits, and the library is locked right now"

Rarity hid her shock well. "Of course I've heard. I'm just surprised such a strapping young stallion would be relegated to simple hoof patrol. Surely you deserve more! I'm sure that if you were the pony who saved the Princesses' library you'll receive that promotion – maybe even to the Princesses' bodyguard!"

"Do you really think so?" asked the guard, eyes wide.

"A handsome, strong pony like yourself was born to be a royal bodyguard!" Rarity declared. "You can even guard the library door while we go in and check the pipes. We'll only be a moment."

"I guess that would be okay," the guard replied, after apparently mulling it over for a second. He trotted over to the library door and right past Twilight Sparkle, who was still doing everything in her power to conceal her face while trying not to look like she was concealing anything. "By the way, my name's Brick," the guard said with a gesture toward his cutie mark: a brick and mason's trowel.

"And I am Rarity," the white unicorn said. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance," she added with a sultry emphasis. The cutie mark surely referred to the guard's mental acuity and not any particular talent in masonry, Rarity thought. Brick unlocked the door.

"You and your friend hurry up in there Miss Rarity. And when you come out, maybe we can talk about your plans for dinner tonight?" Brick said without a trace of subtlety.

"Oh, to be sure," Rarity replied, giving the guard's shoulder another appreciate hoof-tap. Twilight quickly scurried through the open library door into the darkened library and Rarity followed after without a glance at Brick. When they were through, Twilight immediately bolted the door behind them.

"It looks from the inside as well as the outside, so that Princess Celestia could have privacy in here," Twilight whispered in the dark. "And nice work with that guard!"

"If you've got it, flaunt it, I always say," Rarity whispered back. Twilight then trotted over and turned on the lights in the library, only to see a third pony staring at them in surprise.

"You!" Twilight Sparkle and Rarity exclaimed in unison.

XIX. Reunion

"What are you doing here?" Twilight Sparkle asked the unexpected third pony. She was a striking unicorn mare, a few years older than Rarity and Twilight. Her coat was pure azure and her mane silver with a hint of blue, and as always she wore a star-spangled blue robe and tall pointed hat. Rarity recognized her instantly, and frowned. This was an unpleasant surprise.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie hardly needs to answer that question, especially since you clearly have no business here," the azure unicorn replied haughtily.

"How did you even get in?" Twilight asked.

"A truly great magician like myself never reveals her secrets!" Trixie exclaimed. She narrowed her gaze, clearly observing Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. Despite their maintenance worker garb, Rarity saw recognition flood Trixie's eyes. "You two! Trixie never forgets a face. You're that uppity magician from Ponyville and her prissy friend! Twilight Sparkle and …"

"Prissy?" hissed Rarity. "I am a lady. And my name is Rarity."

"The last time we met the Great and Powerful Trixie left you looking more like a head of broccoli, as I recall," Trixie replied. Indeed, after Trixie had issued a challenge to all of Ponyville, Rarity had stepped forward to demonstrate the futility of such combative gestures, and to show Trixie that a unicorn should aspire to grace, not crude combativeness. After Rarity had used her magic to instantly style her mane and to fashion a stylish dress from odds and ends from Trixie's stage, the unicorn magician had turned her lovely purple mane into a drab green, frazzled mess. Rarity had run off in embarrassment and was forced to spend an entire afternoon trying restorative spells until she finally managed to return her hair to its natural state of beauty.

At that, Rarity stamped her hooves and lowered her head as if to charge, and gave an unladylike snort. "And as I recall, the last time you were in Ponyville you were run out of town as a laughingstock, after my friend Twilight here showed you were a fraud," Rarity replied. Trixie's misadventure in Ponyville had come to an end after some youths had lured a monstrous bearlike ursa to town, after hearing Trixie falsely claim to have defeated one in Hoofington. Trixie was unable to manage the creature, of course, and only Twilight Sparkle's intervention had prevented massive destruction and mayhem in Ponyville. Trixie had run away to a chorus of jeers. The azure unicorn gritted her teeth and appeared ready to butt horns.

"Calm down everypony!" Twilight exclaimed, jumping between the two angry ponies. "Trixie, tell us what you're doing in the library and we'll tell you the same. Maybe we can work together."

"Fine! The Great and Power …"

"Ahem!" Twilight coughed. "And can you please drop the 'Great and Powerful' act. Look around. There's no stage."

"Ugh!" Trixie grumbled. "First, Trixie's identity is no act. And second, you can't possibly help me, and I'm sure I can't help either of you. I'm here because of a letter I received." The other ponies' eyes grew wide with surprise. "What?" Trixie asked.

"So are we!" Twilight Sparkle said. "I received a letter from my old professor at PEGASUS telling me that something bad was about to happen related to the Summer Sun Celebration and I needed to come to Canterlot to investigate."

"You've got to be joking," Trixie replied. "It figures that you went to PEGASUS, Little Miss Know-It-All. Well, Trixie too was a student at the school for a timel, but as it turns out my talents were far too great for that joke of an institution." Rarity scoffed at that last, but Trixie continued. "Just days ago I received a letter from a former school friend of mine. We haven't been in touch since I left PEGASUS, for reasons that are … complicated. But this letter had to do with something that happened back then, and it was urgent. So here I am."

"What are you doing in the Royal Library?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything. No. That was quite enough about Trixie," the azure unicorn said. "Besides, you two are but schoolfillies compared to my abilities. You need not concern yourself with my business. Just go about – whatever it is you sneaked in here to do."

"Trixie, it sounds like we may have come here for the same reasons," said Twilight. "You must have felt the magical disturbance earlier." Rarity could see recognition in Trixie's eyes.

"Trixie felt it," she agreed, grimacing. "It may have affected every magic user in Canterlot to a degree."

Twilight Sparkle continued. "And I overheard a guard say the Princesses are not well and are being cared for by the magic council."

Trixie looked aghast. "The council! Then it's already too late."

"No, it's okay," said Twilight Sparkle. "The council is made up of the wisest and best magicians in Equestria. If anyone can take care of the Princesses, they can. My professor …"

"No!" Trixie interrupted. "You know nothing! That is why I am here!" she hissed. "There is a conspiracy, Twilight Sparkle. A conspiracy against the Princesses, against Equestria, and everypony who gallops or flies free. And your council is hock-deep in it."

"That's impossible!" Twilight Sparkle rejoined.

"Ha!" Trixie laughed harshly. "Impossible? Do you really want to know what the Great and Powerful Trixie is doing skulking about the Royal Library? I'll tell you, oh wise Twilight Sparkle. I needed to get access to Princess Celestia's personal writings, to learn more about a terrible part of Equestrian history that I feared would come back to haunt us all one day. This was made more urgent by the letter I received from my friend. Well, Twilight Sparkle, Trixie found what she was looking for, and you have confirmed my worst fears, now that I know the council has the Princesses."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Nor I," added Rarity. For one thing, she was not used to the braggart Trixie talking about anything but her own amazing abilities, but mainly she was struggling to even make sense of what the other unicorn had said.

"Of course you don't. Well then, you ponies are in for a show," Trixie exclaimed. "You may want to sit down for this," she added.

"We'll stand, thank you," said Rarity, giving Trixie the most baleful glare she could muster.

"Then stand, and watch and listen in awe as the Great and Powerful Trixie tells a story that has been kept a secret by Princess Celestia for nine-thousand years! A story that should have been told long ago, and which, if those responsible are not stopped, is about to repeat itself this very Summer Sun Celebration day."

Rarity rolled her eyes and prepared to suffer Trixie's obnoxiousness yet again. "More lies and fabrications?" she asked.

Trixie replied with deadly earnestness. "Everything Trixie is about to tell you is true."

"Go ahead, Trixie," Twilight Sparkle encouraged.

Trixie's horn began to glow, and above her in the center of the library a cloud of inky smoke swirled, and from it figures began to take shape. Trixie spoke. "Nine thousand years ago, unicorns believed they were superior to all other ponies. They fought to determine who was the most powerful magician in the land, and in their hubris they very nearly destroyed each other completely." As she spoke, visions of conflict and war among ponies played out about their heads. Hordes of unicorns cast magic spells at each other, and cities rose and crumbled before their eyes. Rarity had to admit that Trixie was unrivalled in Equestria at casting projections. Even Rarity herself could not sustain so many figures and images at once, nor was her imagination vivid enough to relive a spectacle she had not even witnessed personally.

"I know this story," said Twilight Sparkle. "Princess Celestia told me about how the unicorns were nearly wiped out."

"She told you herself, did she?" Trixie asked skeptically.

"I am her personal protégé," Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Ha! Now who's boasting? It's nice to have the horseshoe on the other hoof for a change, so to speak." The unicorn magician chuckled. "I'm not surprised that a goody-four-shoes like yourself would be close to Her Majesty. Princess Celestia has always been foalishly naïve, just like you, and that's partially why Equestria is in crisis. Now let me continue."

Trixie went on, and projected an image of a mighty explosion obliterating a walled citadel. "During these ancient wars, a unicorn king built a device that could draw in and channel magic from other ponies and from a place of magic beyond the world that we can see, and planned to use it to become an all-powerful tyrant. But he lacked control over his power, and destroyed himself and all his subjects instead." The image shifted to show sickly refugees huddled together in a cave for warmth, and then being led to a small village by earth ponies. "One unicorn mage survived, and took a few survivors to safety. Together with the pegasus ponies, these ponies would eventually found Canterlot and the Equestria we know today."

"Okay, I've already heard this from the Princess," said Twilight.

"Good for you. You're very special," said Trixie, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Princess Celestia's pet here aside, this story is not known to the general pony public, but it was known to a few unicorns at PEGASUS, because years ago they took a closely protected book out of the Royal Library, a book which they subverted to dark purposes, a book of which one copy exists in all of Equestria, and which is always kept locked away in the Princesses' private reading room. Only the Princesses have a key, that is, only the Princesses and the unicorns of the magic council. And now Trixie will tell you a story you didn't know."

"Good. The history lesson is wearing old, and there is a guard starting to get fidgety just outside the door," Rarity stated.

"This is the story of the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria," Trixie said in a low voice, seething with anger, "and how she's about to save all of pony-kind and get her long-awaited revenge at the same time."

XX. The Princesses and the Performer

Trixie spoke. "Before the unicorn war, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lived not in Equestria, but in a place beyond perception, beyond time, beyond our reality – their home is a realm of pure magic. The Princesses may look like ponies here in Equestria, but their true nature is far different," Trixie paused, projecting an image of the two Equestrian Princesses coalescing into physical form from within a swirling multicolored cloud. "Even foals such as yourselves could not have thought these ancient creatures to be simple ponies like yourselves."

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity said nothing, waiting for Trixie to continue. "All of this was easy for the Great and Powerful Trixie to confirm, by studying Princess Celestia's personal recollections in the private reading room in the Royal Library. The writings reveal that the magic in this world is the result of magic slowly leaking since time immemorial through breaches between the Princesses' home realm and our own. Whether the breaches were caused by the Princesses, or whether they already existed and the Princesses merely used them to gaze upon ancient Equestria, the Great and Powerful Trixie does not know, and even Princess Celestia may not know for certain."

"Where is this going?" Rarity asked impatiently.

"Obviously Trixie is wasting her time on ponies of such willful ignorance," Trixie sneered.

"Please go on," Twilight requested.

"Trixie will not suffer further interruptions. After the unicorn king had used his doomsday weapon, a great tear was opened between this world and the magic realm, and it threatened the existence of both realms. The flood of magic would eventually distort and tear apart our world, similar to the disruption caused by the spirit Discord but far more destructive and entropic. In fact, the Princess suspected that Discord himself was formed from the chaotic magic pouring into Equestria, which took time to coalesce into a sentient spirit. Compounding the danger, the dimension of time with which we must contend, but which is unknown to Celestia's dimension, would infect and eventually destroy that realm."

"So what happened? Did Princess Celestia do something to save Equestria?" Twilight Sparkle asked eagerly.

"Correct," Trixie replied. "The two worlds had to remain essentially separated. Celestia and Luna, who had long observed the ponies of Equestria, made the choice to enter our world and assume physical bodies. In so doing, they were able to seal the tear between realms from the inside, and absorb the excess magic that had flooded into Equestria. But damage had been done." Trixie projected an image of the sun and moon frozen in place above a town of ponies who stared upward in confusion. "Too much excess magic had flowed into our world to be fully absorbed by the Princesses. The sun and moon no longer traversed the skies by themselves. Nature no longer operated in the absence of pony interference, save in isolated pockets like the Everfree Forest. The world had come to rely on magic. The Princesses were forced to take up the burden of moving the heavens and charged ponykind with maintaining the seasons, the weather, and the natural world. Terrified of a magical war breaking out again, Princess Celestia and her sister appointed themselves rulers, and removed all reference to the time that came before from our public history."

"I can't believe Princess Celestia would consciously hide this information," Twilight Sparkle said, defending her mentor.

"She didn't dare reveal this information, for fear that somepony would be inspired to follow the example of the ancient unicorn kind and rise up against their fellow ponies. But she made a terrible mistake, for Princess Celestia is a sentimental creature. She admits as much in her writings," said Trixie.

"What mistake?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"When Princess Celestia first took physical form in Equestria, she appeared to a unicorn magician who represented the last hope of her race. Her name was Moonglow Sparkle, and she was the pony responsible for creating the unicorn king's weapon of destruction, though she repented her sins. Moonglow Sparkle recorded the history of her civilization, including the war, and the weapon. If she had been serious about erasing this history, the Princess should have destroyed every copy of Moonglow Sparkle's story, and never spoken of it, but instead she kept a copy preserved in her library to remind her of what had come before. Time being a foreign concept in her home realm, the Princesses both became fond of mementos. And then Princess Celestia trusted other ponies to enter her private sanctuary – her magic council. That's where yours truly enters the story." Trixie projected an image of two young fillies, one clearly a younger Trixie and the other with a light green coat, nosing through an door that was cracked open. "You see, eleven years ago, the Great and Powerful Trixie was but a foalish young filly, still believing she could learn to become successful and powerful at school. She sneaked into a professor's office to borrow a history book she needed for class, and found something nopony was supposed to see."

Rarity could not help but notice moisture welling in Trixie's eyes as she continued her story. This was obviously a painful memory. Trixie's projection changed to show the two fillies magically appearing in a torchlit cavern, and then being apprehended by strange hooded ponies.

"Today, the Great and Powerful Trixie could have vanquished the whole lot of rogues, but then she was a pathetic foal. Trixie did not know then what she saw, but she has had a lot of time to research and reflect. Somepony the Princess trusted had found the forbidden book, and just as Celestia feared, that pony decided to succeed in taking over Equestria where the unicorn king had failed. What Trixie saw was a cult of unicorn conspirators. One of them, Professor Feldspar, forced me out of PEGASUS. The Great and Powerful Trixie has spent the intervening years honing her magic, performing before crowds to develop the spells she needs for her revenge, and challenging all comers. Once nopony could stand against Trixie, she would be ready to take down the cult." Trixie sighed. "But I fear we may be too late. I now believe those mad ponies were recreating the weapon, the prismatic coil, that nearly destroyed Equestria. And now I fear they have completed it. The writings tell of a pain beyond description as the unicorns' magic was pulled into the machine. Trixie fears that what we felt today was merely a test run."

Rarity tried to take in all that Trixie had said, and noticed that Twilight Sparkle merely stood, staring stone-faced at Trixie.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Did Trixie not speak slowly enough for you?" Trixie asked mockingly.

"It … was me," Twlight Sparkle said at last. "This is all my fault."

Rarity gaped at her friend in shock.

"That's impossible," Trixie sneered. "These ponies were already building the machine eleven years ago, and you could not have even been at PEGASUS yet."

"No, you don't understand," Twilight Sparkle replied, her voice a disturbing monotone. "The machine never would have worked. It couldn't be controlled. It would be just like before. But I fixed it. I did it, I hurt the Princesses, and I may have destroyed Equestria." The lavender unicorn sank to her knees.

"Are you mad? What in Equestria are you talking about?" Trixie asked.

"And I know who took the book. I know who is behind all of this," Twilight Sparkle continued, ignoring Trixie.

"You do?" Rarity asked. "Who?" All of this was moving almost too fast for her tor process, but clearly Twilight had hit upon a personal connection to Trixie's story.

"It's my friend, Professor Morningstar. You see, he is Feldspar's brother, and the head of the magic council, closest to Princess Celestia."

"Well, that would make sense," Trixie remarked. "They are my poor friend Meadow's uncles."

"Oh Twilight, I'm so sorry!" Rarity exclaimed. This meant, she realized at once, that they had been led to Canterlot by the very pony who was behind the scheme against the Princesses. It had all been a ruse.

Twilight Sparkle continued to speak as if in a trance. "It happened seven years ago, when I was a student at PEGASUS. I was all alone, and to get through each day I became fixated on the idea that I was a special unicorn, more talented than any other pony. Morningstar somehow learned how I felt, because he continuously told me how special I was. At the time, I loved the attention. I felt special. We talked all about magic, and how I could became even more talented. One day, he asked me what would happen if a unicorn could access all the magic she wanted – unlimited magic. I told him, based on my own experience, that even if a unicorn could somehow forge a connection to tap into raw magical power, no pony could control such magic. Morningstar told me that he believed that if anypony could, it was me, and challenged me to imagine a solution."

"And of course, you jumped at the chance to suck up to authority," Trixie interjected, rolling her eyes.

"All I wanted was to impress my favorite professor, " said Twilight Sparkle. "So I poured myself into research. Even as a young pony I was already designing and building magical devices. I sketched out a device that could be worn like a circlet. It was in essence a lightning rod for magic. I have been building magical lightning rods since I was a filly, but before they had been designed to magically capture electricity, like the lightning rod I installed on the library in Ponyville. This device was an entirely new concept. If worn it could theoretically channel excessmagic harmlessly into the earth, and could also absorb and dissipate incoming spells. I never built a working model, but I gave the design to Professor Morningstar. By the time Princess Celestia helped me to abandon my misguided beliefs and be a better pony, it was too late. Morningstar had the design and he never mentioned anything about it again. I never thought he could want to hurt other ponies or the Princesses."

"Well, well, not such a goody-four-shoes after all," said Trixie.

"Twilight, I hate to mention this, but it was Morningstar who asked you to come to Canterlot in the first place." Rarity said.

"Yes, Rarity. It must have been a trick. And I've placed you in danger because of it. I'm so very very sorry," Twilight stated, her voice heavy and sad.

The palace guard, Brick, chose that moment to try to open the library door, only to find it locked from the inside. He began to pound on the door.

"Nice job, amateurs," said Trixie. "Behold in bewilderment as the Great and Powerful Trixie defeats an entire legion of the palace guard!" She took up a defensive position at the library door.

"Wait!" Rarity exclaimed. "There's no need for that. Twilight, we need your secret passage, now." Twilight Sparkle merely stared into space, still in shock over these latest revelations. "Twilight, dear, this is simply neither the time nor place for recriminations. The passage, please." Rarity placed two hooves on her friend's shoulders and gave a shake, finally breaking Twilight out of her daze.

"Right. Follow me," Twilight Sparkle called, galloping to the far end of the cavernous library, where she began pulling and tilting a series of books on the bookcase. "I have to move four books. I just need to remember the sequence. Wuthering Hooves, Horse Sense and Sensibility, Jane Mare … Got it. Now one more! S … s … here! Secret Passages of the Royal Palace."

Once all four books were tilted on their spines, the library began to rumble and an entire wall of shelves fell away into the floor, revealing a heavy wooden door. Twilight Sparkle magically opened it and the trio of unicorns hurried through. They could feel the rumble of the bookcase returning to its position and sealing the entrance one again.

When Brick finally burst through the library door, he found nothing but books inside. "Books. I hate books," he grumbled.


	3. Parts Five and Six

THE TIES THAT BIND

PART FIVE: CONFRONTATION

XXI. Sub Rosa

The cold stone tunnel that comprised the passage between the palace and school was long and winding, but the three unicorns kept it comfortably illuminated with magical light as they walked. Rarity pondered what Trixie and Twilight Sparkle had said, and the connection they both shared to the conspiracy that seemed poised to strike in Canterlot.

"You must not blame yourself," Rarity said to Twilight Sparkle.

"How can I not? How could I have been so blind to what Morningstar really intended?" Twilight asked.

"You had respect for an authority figure who took a special interest in you, it was only natural to trust Professor Morningstar," Rarity said.

"Ha!" Trixie laughed. "The Princess' pet here can't help herself. She's blindly attracted to authority like a moth to a flame."

"What is your problem?" Rarity challenged, giving the other unicorn her most peeved look.

"It's okay, Rarity. Trixie's right. I've never questioned authority, whether Professor Morningstar or Princess Celestia. But the Princess is different, Trixie. She is kind and wise."

"We shall see how wise she is when we find out what the unicorns' plan is," Trixie replied. "It was her blind trust in ponies and naiveté that allowed this to happen in the first place."

"The signs were right in front of me all along," Twilight continued. "Professor Morningstar was constantly talking about how important it was to develop our spells. 'Magic makes the pony,' he said. 'A pony without magic is nopony at all.' It didn't occur to me how wrong that is, because he what he was really saying was that only unicorns had merit. He never recognized that all ponies are magical in their own way. Rarity, you and our friends in Ponyville showed me that the most powerful magic, the magic of friendship that imbues the Elements of Harmony, exists in our hearts, not our horns."

"It's true," Rarity added. "No spell that a unicorn could conjure could have defeated Discord. His magic was far beyond that of any pony's. Instead, only the the magic that every pony shares was enough."

"While that's a charming story, Trixie will take her powerful spells over some hokey ancient relics any day," Trixie stated.

After walking a bit father down the tunnel, Twilight broke the silence. "You know, I should have listed to my Aunt B when she told me to stop spending time with Professor Morningstar, but none of us ever listened to crazy Aunt B. I suppose she wasn't so crazy after all," she mused glumly.

"Bee? Was she a honey farmer?" asked Rarity.

"No, B was short for Belladonna," Twilight Sparkle explained. "She was my mother's sister. She was an archaeologist, always traveling around Equestria trying to dig up old ruins. She worked with Morningstar and his brother Feldspar on some of her excavations, since they were experts on Ancient Spells, and you never know what kind of traps might be left in old ruins. In fact I think Professor Morningstar had been her teacher too at some point. Aunt B always acted a little funny, and always wore a far-away look, as if she was trying to see something just over the horizon. My family didn't see her much, and she was always so eccentric when we did see her. She would go on and on about things we all thought were old pony tales, but which she really believed in."

"Like the Mare in the Moon?" Rarity asked wryly. When Princess Luna had first been twisted to become Nightmare Moon, a thousand years ago, she had been banished to the moon until her recent return and defeat. Over that time, almost everyone had come to believe the "Mare in the Moon" was only a legend. Aside from Princess Celestia, only Twilight Sparkle had seen the signs and anticipated Nightmare Moon's return.

"That, and others," Twilight Sparkle responded. "One day she just disappeared and I never saw her again. But before she left, she told me I needed to stop seeing Morningstar, but she wouldn't say why. If only I had listened. Poor Aunt B."

"Belladonna is an interesting name," Trixie spoke up. "Do you remember what her cutie mark was?"

"Oh yes," Twilight Sparkle replied. "A magnifying glass crossed over a crescent moon. It was very distinctive, but if there were one thing Aunt Belladonna loved, it was spending her nights sifting for clues about ancient history. You know, she had a lot of quirks that I never got to ask her about. Her full name was not even just Belladonna, but Belladonna Calliope Harmonia Primrose."

"I've never heard of a pony with four names before," said Rarity. "How romantic."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle began in reply, "as far as I know, she only lived for her work, and never had time for a family of her own. She always talked so wistfully about having a foal, and always loved spending time with me, but then she just vanished and I never heard from her again."

Rarity noticed Trixie staring pointedly at Twilight as the lavender unicorn discussed her aunt.

"Is there something on your mind?" Rarity asked.

"Nothing," Trixie snapped, looking away.

"What are we going to do when we get to the school?" Rarity asked both of her companions.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie has power to spare to crush the conspirators," said Trixie. "Stealth will not be an option. The walls of PEGASUS are imbued with spells, including alarm spells to detect those forbidden on campus. Since Trixie was expelled, however unjustly, there is no way to avoid the alarms."

"We can't just rush Professor Morningstar's office, Trixie," Twilight said. "We don't know where the conspirators are, how many of them there are, or where the Princesses are. "

"A delicate touch is required," Rarity added. "Trixie, I have been working on my detection magic. Once I could only detect hidden gems, but I've been working on detecting other hidden objects, and even spells. If I can see which walls and floors have the alarm spell, we should be able to avoid it."

"I can see the end of the tunnel up ahead, Rarity. You may want to try out your detection spell now," Twilight said. Indeed, the trio approached a blank stone wall at the end of the passage.

"Alright then, ladies, stand back!" Rarity stated. She focused her attention and her horn began to glow. Faint glowing patterns of multicolored light appeared within the walls of the tunnel and began to glow more brightly as Rarity's magic intensified. It appeared as if rainbow veins throbbed within the stone.

"It's the alarm spell, it's here in the tunnel too," said Twilight Sparkle. "That makes sense, as the builders would not have wanted ponies banned from campus sneaking in this way."

"But I don't understand, where's the alarm?" Trixie asked, confused. "These spells haven't been tripped at all."

"If there's no alarm," Rarity began, "then that means …"

"Trixie truly is the most magical unicorn in all Equestria!" Trixie exclaimed. "So powerful even ancient spells dare not meddle in her affairs!"

"No Trixie, that's not how this kind of magic works, or any magic for that matter," Twilight Sparkle said. "If you aren't being detected by the spells, which are set up to detect ponies not welcome at PEGASUS, it can only mean that you never were actually expelled from the school."

Trixie stared at the lavender unicorn in surprise, eyes wide. "Then it was a trick," she said softly. The timbre of her voice had changed, all of the bravado suddenly stripped away. "They tricked me, into believing I had been expelled." She sank down on all four knees on the cold stone. "No hearing, no chance to confront my accuser, no appeal. And I believed it was real. Dear Celestia I was such an ignorant foal. Professor Feldspar must have fabricated everything to get me out of the way, to make certain that nopony found out about the Princess' stolen book."

"Trixie, I'm so sorry!" said Twilight Sparkle, walking over to the azure unicorn to offer support. Rarity joined her.

"Those ponies stole my future from me," Trixie whispered, and shrugged Rarity and Twilight Sparkle away. She stood, and magically dusted herself off. Her arrogant showmare's voice returned. "Did Trixie ever thank you, Twilight Sparkle, for so clearly demonstrating her shortcomings in Ponyville? One would think that a pony who spent the last ten years practicing magic every day, challenging ponies all over Equestria and defeating each of them, would be able to show up a mere student. But I couldn't. You showed Trixie that she had far to go to be ready for her revenge. But the Great and Powerful Trixie did not rest. Oh no, she learned new magic. No longer just fireworks and rope tricks." Trixie's horn began to glow, faintly at first and then brighter and brighter until the stone corridor was bathed in incandescence.

"Twilight, get back!" Rarity exclaimed, pushing her friend away from Trixie.

The unicorn finally released the magic she had gathered in a single focused beam of energy, obliterating the wall at the end of the tunnel in an earth-shattering blast and revealing part of the deserted PEGASUS library on the other side. Charred embers of wood and paper floated in the air, and stone dust obscured the ponies' vision. Trixie's chest heaved and her face contorted in anger.

"Somepony is about to learn that he messed with the wrong filly eleven years ago," she seethed. Without warning she started off at a gallop.

"She'll get us all caught!" exclaimed Rarity.

XXII. Tunnel Vision

"Do something, Twilight!" Rarity cried as Trixie galloped away. "Trixie, STOP!" she yelled, but the azure unicorn ignored her.

Without a word, Twilight Sparkle braced her legs, lowered her head, and her horn glowed. As Trixie raced away, thousands of books flew out of the stacks all around her, forming thick and high walls. Trixie yelled and magically hurled books away, but there were always more, and Twilight was able to regenerate the walls as quickly as she could tear them down.

"Please wait," Rarity pleaded. "We'll go with you. We'll be safer together."

"This has nothing to do with! Leave me be!" Trixie shouted angrily.

"This has everything to do with us!" Twilight replied. "I helped Morningstar learn to use the magic weapon."

"And I am an Equestrian the same as anypony, and my Princesses are in danger, and maybe everypony I know," said Rarity. "If you run out in the open and get caught, that affects me."

"We're not here to stop you, Trixie. We're here to help," Twilight Sparkle added.

At that, Trixie appeared to finally calm down, and the glow from her horn faded away. "The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't need your help." She signed. "But if there's no easy way to get rid of you, then come along. And maybe lead the way out of this maze. Did anypony other than you ever come down here?" she asked Twilight.

"I'm happy to show you the way," Twilight replied, ignoring the snide remark. She let go of her spell and as the wall of floating books tumbled to the ground around Trixie, she marched past the other two ponies to take the lead. "We're now in the archives of the PEGASUS library," Twilight Sparkle said. "The archives are underground and vast, and mostly nopony visits them anymore, except a librarian every so often. When I was a student here, I could come and go through the tunnel without worrying about anyone at PEGASUS catching me down here. It's a little labyrinthine down here, but I know the way out." Twilight led the other unicorns to a winding stone staircase in a far corner of the archives, and cautiously led them up two levels to the main floor of the school library.

Rarity was gratified to see that the main floor of the library was as dark and deserted as the archives had been. "Where is everypony?" she asked.

"The school is on lockdown," Twilight replied. "They must have finished evacuating. As it is, Morningstar and the other unicorns may not even be here."

"We'll find them here, alright," Trixie stated. "Even of they're not on the grounds, the cave Meadow and I found is somewhere around here. Before we found it from Professor Feldspar's office. There was a spell that teleported us to the cave by placing an enchantment that would trap anypony who returned the book we had taklen. We may be able to trace the spell or find another way to the cave if we go back to the professor's office."

"I know where his office is," Twilight Sparkle said. "But I'm sure there are going to be security ponies. We'll have to be careful."

The ponies warily moved through the library, quietly and carefully making their way to the exit closest to the tower where the professors of magic kept their offices. As the weaved through the stacks, Twilight Sparkle suddenly put her hooves against Rarity and Trixie and pushed them down. "Quiet! Somepony's coming." Indeed, Rarity listened closely and could hear the clip-clop of hooves against the stone floor, coming closer and closer.

"Trixie has a spell for this," Trixie whispered.

Rarity was surprised as the shadows deepened around the ponies, magically obscuring them in darkness. It was not a moment too soon. Rarity watched from her hidden vantage point as a large pony, probably a stallion, walked into view. Instantly, she saw he was no security guard. Instead, he wore charcoal robes and a loose hood covered his head, large enough to drape over the point of his horn. The robes were unadorned save a single sewn-on patch – a deep green triangle pointing upwards and emblazoned with crossed unicorn horns.

"How tacky!" Rarity whispered. "Oh, what an utter fashion travesty!"

"Be quiet! It's one of the unicorn conspirators!" Trixie whispered back, in hushed yet menacing tones. "If there are no real security ponies, it means the conspiracy must have taken control of PEGASUS." The three ponies watched as the hooded unicorn walked past and disappeared out of sight. "We need to get to Feldspar's office now. This is starting to look like a full-blown coup."

"Let's go," Twilight Sparkle said. "But move quietly." She walked on the tips of her hooves, stepping quickly and rapidly, and the other ponies followed in her hoofsteps. They reached the library exit, opened the door, and deftly walked thirty lengths across the grassy quad to the nearby Spire of Magic, encountering no more hooded unicorns. This building too, appeared empty, and the ponies were able to reach Feldspar's office without being accosted. Inside, Rarity saw a large desk, some tasteful academic decor, and some massive bookcases occupying the back wall.

"Eleven years, and here it still is. Nothing has changed," said Trixie. "Except for the Great and Powerful Trixie. I've changed."

"Okay, Trixie, we're counting on you to show us how to get to this cave," said Twilight Sparkle.

"Get over here with me," Trixie said, and Rarity watched the magician stepped over to the tall bookcase that occupied the back wall of the room before following her. Trixie toppled over a small statuette of a rearing unicorn, and suddenly the room being to rumble and then rotate. When the world stopped spinning, Rarity found that they were in a strange and dark stone chamber hidden behind the main office. She cringed at the hideous artwork and tapestries on display, all depicting violent scenes of fighting and war.

"This isn't much of a cave," Rarity said dubiously.

"No, this is the hidden chamber where we originally found the forbidden book," Trixie replied. "We ended up in the cave when we tried to return the book and activated Professor Feldspar's teleportation trap spell. For a spell like that to work, there needs to be a permanent teleportation bridge established between the two locations. Even if the activation spell is no longer set to teleport anypony who tries to enter this chamber, we should be able to trace the teleportation bridge back to the hidden cave. You can detect spells, why don't you try to make yourself useful."

"Why don't I?" Rarity asked rhetorically. She focused her magic to try to reveal any enchantments lingering in the chamber. It was no easy feat, distracted as she was by the macabre decor in the hidden chamber, and a feeling of lingering malevolence that made her shiver. She concentrated on the spell she was trying to cast, and as her horn glowed with magic, the hidden chamber came alive with streaks of many colors pulsing in the floor, walls, and the stone pedestal at the center of the chamber.

"There is so much magic lingering in this place," Rarity said. "How will I ever pick out the teleportation bridge?"

"This must have been a practice room for spells," Twilight Sparkle declared. "I'll bet Professor Feldspar and Morningstar practiced relearning ancient magic in here."

"Fighting magic," Trixie added. "Like that of the ancient unicorns."

"Rarity, let's try to trace the spells and find one that leads out of here, to someplace else," Twilight Sparkle said.

"I'm trying," Rarity replied. Threads of magioc pulsed all around her, and she tried focusing on each in turn. She experimentally prodded one of the enchantments with her magic, and gasped as she hurtled backwards as if struck.

"Are you okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"I'll be all right," Rarity replied, dusting herself off. "These old spells were dangerous magic, and I apparently can't even touch their echoes without getting knocked back. Let me try something else." Rarity closed her eyes and focused on her detection spell once again. In her mind she again pictured the magical threads of spellwork weaving through the chamber, but this time she let the picture expand, to see if the threads went beyond this room. Now she could see one glowing filament leading away from the chamber, down into the deep underground, somewhere Rarity had never seen and could not identify. "I can see where the spell leads, and it looks like it's somewhere underneath the school," Rarity said. "I can make it visible for you." Rarity concentrated on the teleportation spell, and soon the magical trail representing the enchantment glowed for all three ponies.

"Perfect," Trixie said. "I can revive the spell, and we should end up exactly where I was standing in the cave eleven years ago."

"Um, wasn't that a cage?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"You can see yourself that the trap spell is no longer active," Trixie replied. "I'm sure nopony will be waiting for us down there. They certainly have no reason to expect that Trixie has returned."

"Alright then, I"m ready," Twilight Sparkle replied. Rarity followed Twilight Sparkle in crowding around Trixie, who put a hoof against the thread of enchantment glowing on Professor Feldspar's chamber. Rarity saw Trixie's horn glow and felt magic build in the chamber. She closed her eyes in anticipation, and when she finally opened them Rarity saw that she was someplace else. The three ponies were in a large cavern, and Rarity saw at once that it was the very same one Trixie had projected when she told her story. Torches still flickered against the walls, indicating the recent presence of ponies, and in the center was a large, bare stone platform. A wide depression in the floor of the cave led away from the platform, as if something heavy had been dragged away. No ponies were currently present.

"We're in!" Twilight Sparkle whispered.

"Now what?" Rarity asked.

"Stay close to me," Trixie said quietly. Again she cast her shadow spell, enveloping the three unicorns in darkness. In the dim torchlight of the cave, the three were practically invisible under cloak of shadow. They walked the length of the cave, and upon reaching the other side saw that a wide tunnel branched off the far wall. The tunnel, like the cavern they were in, was lit with torchlight. The passage of hooves had worn grooves into the rock of the tunnel floor, and fresh prints could be seen in the fine layer of dirt collected above the rock. There were obviously ponies somewhere in the caves, and they had been through the tunnel recently enough.

Trixie led the way down the tunnel, and soon the unicorns came upon a fork in the tunnel that confronted them with three options. The large tunnel continued on in the center, and to the left and right smaller tunnels branched off.

"Which way?" asked Twilight.

"How should Trixie know? In what part of Equestria is she known as the Great Spelunker Trixie?" Trixie replied testily.

Meanwhile, Rarity focused her magic and concentrated on detecting what lay beyond their vision – through the cave walls. As she had demonstrated in Professor Feldspar's chamber, she could expand her detection ability beyond her line of sight. Maybe she could figure out which way to go. Suddenly, she detected some crystals, but could tell they were not naturally hidden within the rocks. Instead, they were incorporated into some strange machinery, and there was a pony there. "There's somepony not far ahead in the tunnel on the right, in a small room filled with machines," Rarity announced. "The other two tunnels are empty."

"Let's go that way then," Trixie said. "We'll never find our way around here on our own. We need a guide, and whoever that pony is will do nicely. Trixie won't take no for an answer."

XXIII. No Exit

The ponies advanced down the tunnel in the direction Rarity had indicated, and soon arrived at a roughly hewn opening in the stone. The three ponies clung to the tunnel wall to one side of the door. From within, buzzing and clanking sounds of machinery emanated, as well as the quick hoofsteps of a lone pony moving around the room.

"Whoever is in there is moving around pretty actively," said Twilight. "I don't know how we'll sneak up on them."

"Trixie does not need to sneak," Trixie declared, and Rarity and Twilight Sparkle gasped simultaneously as the azure mare turned and boldly trotted through the doorway. By the time they were able to collect themselves and follow her, they found that Trixie had already managed to bind the robed unicorn inside the room by causing the unfortunate pony's robes to magically constrict.

"What is this place?" Twilight Sparkle asked nopony in particular. The room was filled with copper pipes and strange machines on which lights blinked and glowed, and which were festooned with levers and dials the purposes of which the ponies could only guess. A large opening in the far wall looked out onto mysterious darkness. If there was anything on the other side it was impossible to see.

"Twilight, look! It's the pony who knocked you down!" said Rarity. The subdued pony was wearing the same jet black set of robes that the mysterious pony in Canterlot had worn, and she also had the same slight feminine build. Rarity was positive it was the same pony.

"I think you're right!" Twilight replied, surprised.

"Another foe vanquished by Trixie! As if there was ever any doubt," Trixie declared. She walked over and used her teeth to pull back the hood of the immobilized pony, revealing a slight mare with a spring green coat and a mane as yellow as straw. Trixie gasped in surprise.

"Hi Trixie, I tried to find you in Canterlot," the prisoner said.

"You know her?" Rarity asked.

"Meadow!" Trixie exclaimed, and immediately abandoned her magical hold on the pony's robes. The green unicorn stood and faced her old friend. "You never came to see me after I was expelled. You must have known it was a plot to get me out of the picture. Why didn't you tell me?" Trixie accused.

"I'm so sorry, Trixie," said Meadow, with a guilty look. "I know you can probably never forgive me. I was locked in my house by my uncles. You see, they had an absolute hold over my parents, and they could do nothing to let me out. They didn't let me leave or return to school until you had left Canterlot. Even then, I was watched at all times and never allowed to even send a letter. Not that I could have found you anyway. I tried, but you had no permanent address. It was only recently after you canceled your traveling show that I was able to locate you."

Trixie looked askance at her old friend. "I would have found a way to come to you, Meadow, if our positions were reversed. I would have." Her voice was quiet, almost unrecognizable as compared to its usual brash and brassy quality. "Do you know what I became, Meadow? A friendless sideshow attraction, with no purpose except my singular goal of revenge. I did it on purpose, Meadow, because a unicorn out for revenge needs nopony else – can trust nopony else. I became a duelist – and the greatest magician in all of Equestria – but it's not what I dreamed of when I was at school with you Meadow. I don't have any forgiveness left in me, because there is no me left in me. The pony who was your friend is long gone, and she isn't coming back. Now there is only the Great and Powerful Trixie."

Meadow gazed sadly at her friend. "I understand," she replied, downcast.

"What are you doing here? What is this place?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"And why did you knock Twilight over back in the city?" Rarity asked.

"You!" Meadow turned to Twilight Sparkle. "Surely if you are accompanying Trixie you must know what is going on here. You know you were lured to Canterlot as a trap set by uncle Morningstar. You know he is planning a coup. So why are you here? I tried to warn you!"

"We're here to save the Princesses and restore order to Equestria," Twilight Sparkle affirmatively declared.

"It's too late for that!" Meadow replied urgently. "The coup is over. Morningstar has Canterlot. But you could have saved yourself, and maybe the rest of Equestria if you had just fled the capital as I urged."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I begged Trixie to come so that we could work together to take down the conspiracy, to make amends for the past. I have almost no magic, but Trixie is powerful. We might have been able to stop them had the coup not begun earlier than originally planned. But you, you are my uncle's key to taking over all of Equestria. You are the only pony who can make his ultimate weapon work."

"But I thought he was already using the grounding device I designed," Twilight replied, confused. "What would he need with me now?"

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, I thought you knew all of this, but I see you are completely in the dark," Meadowfree exclaimed. "You are the only unicorn who can channel the magic from the ancient spell that powers the weapon, because you are the last powerful unicorn descendant of the pony who created the weapon in the first place, Moonglow Sparkle. The weapon was keyed to her abilities. My uncles tried to make the weapon work without you, but failed utterly. In fact, in the latest attempt to test the device, my uncle Feldspar seems to have perished.

"I am descended from Moonglow Sparkle?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

"She is?" Trixie asked.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked Rarity. "It's been thousands of years."

"The magic council has access to all pony genealogy records, including Princess Celestia's own notes" Meadowfree stated. "The Princess always took a special interest in the original mage's family, and tracked her lineage through the ages. It was simple for Morningstar to discover who you were. He knew from the day you started at PEGASUS. He also knew from talking to the Princess that you were extremely magically talented and powerful."

"Princess Celestia never told me any of that," Twilight Sparkle quietly muttered. The conversation was interrupted by the sound of hooves pounding the ground in unison echoing in the tunnel outside. Rarity could tell that a large number of ponies were marching toward the small room.

"Bind me again Trixie!" Meadowfree hissed. "Hurry! And do not speak of what I have told you. Morningstar is here!"

Trixie hurriedly cast her spell again and tightened Meadowfree's robes, rendering her helpless. No sooner had she finished the spell than a troop of charcoal-robed unicorns marched in lockstep into the room. They all wore the crossed-horns patch. Behind them followed a tall stallion wearing robes of crimson trimmed with gold. As his guards fanned out around him, the stallion threw back his hood, revealing a tall and imposing dark grey unicorn with a mane of snow white.

"Welcome Twilight Sparkle, my favorite student," Mornngstar said cheerfully. "I knew you'd come."

XXIV. Lightning Rod

"My dear Twilight, when I invited you here to Canterlot, under false pretenses I must admit, I had an elaborate plan in place to take you prisoner," Morningstar said, his voice deep yet mellifluous. It made Rarity think of the darkest chocolate dipped in sweet honey. His magenta eyes stared confidently at Twilight Sparkle from his angular, regal-looking face. "But after our little operation began prematurely and the city was locked down, I worried that I might have to search Equestria high and low to find you. Then I realized that you were bound to seek me out regardless, because you have been tied to me since we first met, Twilight Sparkle. And here you are, gift-wrapped and delivered right to me here in my underground retreat."

"Whatever ties you think I have to you were severed when I found out what you really are – a megalomaniacal bigot, and insane if you think I will ever help you with your crazy scheme!" Twilight Sparkle shot back. "Now tell me where the Princesses are!"

"Twilight, Twilight, why so hasty?" Morningstar asked. "When you learn the full scope of my plans for Equestria, I just know you'll want to be a part of them. Now please have your little friend there release my niece. I still have need of her, magically crippled though she may be."

"I don't think so!" Trixie growled her horn glowing brightly as she readied a spell. But then her horn grew dark.

"Oh ho! I know you!" Morningstar exclaimed, turning his attention to Trixie. "You're that little brat we had to remove from school all those years ago. Come back for a little taste of revenge, have you? I'm so sorry to disappoint." He pointed a hoof at a silver circlet he wore on the crest of his head. "Twilight Sparkle's design, perfected by me. Try any spell you like, I can absorb as much magic as I please with this." He smiled cruelly. Trixie glared at him with rage.

"How about you? Care to try your luck?" he asked, turning to Rarity. She simply stood her ground. "Good, smart girl. You should know that if we can all just get a long there is a place for every unicorn in my new society. Now about my niece?" With a simple nod of his head, Meadowfree's robe loosened and she was free again. She stood and faced her uncle.

"I'm sorry," she said to Morningstar, but he ignored her.

"Equestria needs every kind of pony, not just unicorns," Twilight Sparkle said to her former professor. "You should know that. You've read the history."

"What I know is that the ancient unicorns made the mistake of fighting each other when they could have ruled the world by cowing the other ponies into submission." Morningstar snapped. "I will not make that mistake."

"You never answered me, where are the Princesses?" Twilight Sparkle repeated.

"There are no Princesses in Equestria. I am the sole ruler now," Morningstar replied. "Behold!" He walked over to the bank of machines and threw a large brass lever. The sound of steam rushing threw pipes filled the cavern and the ponies could see floodlights snapping on threw the opening in the wall. Twilight, Rarity, and Trixie rushed over to look through the opening and gasped simultaneously.

Below them was the largest room they had ever seen, or even imagined. It was another cavern, hundreds of lengths deep and thousands of pony lengths wide and long. Even the banks of powerful floodlights popping to life could scarcely illuminate its vastness. The contents of the chamber, however, were more strange and terrible than its vast size. A cylindrical balloon that seemed bigger than the royal palace itself occupied the length of the vast cavern, studded with platforms, fins, braces, and encircled by engines, each sporting a propeller wider than the barn at Sweet Apple Acres. Observation windows ringed an enormous structure suspended below the balloon, and behind the structure was mounted what looked like the tip of an enormous steel lance, thicker than the largest tree in the Everfree Forest, pointing straight down. Far more horrifying than the mighty airship was the bizarre structure mounted on a platform at one side of the room. It was like an enormous model of the solar system combined with a gyroscope. Great rings and planets on metal shafts rotated and moved about in a clockwork dance. Sparks flew from the tips of spearlike points extending outward from the enormous device. In the center of it all, a glowing sphere of what appeared to be magical energy was suspended. Within the sphere was the most awful sight of all - the missing Princesses floated limply, unconscious as the infernal machine whirled and spun around them. Many dozens of robed unicorns moved about the vast space, working the machines.

"What is this monstrousness?" Rarity demanded.

"What have you done?" Twilight shrieked.

"Witness my magnum opus, my great ambition brought to fruition here beneath Canterlot, right under the Princesses' divine noses," Morningstar declared with a cackle. "My disciples and I have been building what you see here for nearly thirty years now. But once again I owe my full success to none other than Twilight Sparkle."

"How …" Twilight Sparkle began before Morningstar cut her off.

"The airship before you is the New Dawn, with which I will deliver to the unicorns of Equestria their birthright – mastery over all other ponies. It bears the Prismatic Coil, the ultimate magical weapon. But I knew the Princesses would not idly allow me to claim my royal prerogative. I used Twilight Sparkle's magical absorption technology, as well as the ancient design of the Coil, to create the mechanical and magical marvel you see below – the Orrery! It is designed to harness the magic of the Princesses so that I may take their place. And so I have!" He laughed. "With the Orrery even now I control the position of the sun and moon above Equestria – your Princesses are merely an endless fuel source for the machine!"

"How did you construct such a thing?" Rarity asked.

"The technology behind devices you see in this cave is not new, but rather its existence here is the result of the rediscovery of the heritage of the great unicorn king of old, Starflash. His empire represented the pinnacle of magical technology ever achieved in Equestria. While these wonders were lost to history long ago in favor of more peaceful magical pursuits, I have recreated and perfected them, based on discoveries right in this cave system. Alas, my theatrical plan to stage a coup during the Summer Sun Celebration was foiled by my idiot brother Feldspar, who initiated a test cycle of the Primsmatic Coil without my knowledge. You felt the magical blast I presume? I had told him that only a pony of Moonglow Sparkle's bloodline could master the device, but he believed he had mastered enough of the ancient magic to control its power. So far as I know, poor Feldspar was absorbed completely by the weapon when it activated. This unfortunate incident forced my hoof and we had to begin the coup early. I was lucky that the machine was aimed at the palace at the time, and the blast disabled both Celestia and Luna. My colleagues on the magic council moved them here before they recovered."

"But you're just a regular unicorn pony," Rarity stated. "How could you hope to match the Princesses, even with these horrible machines?"

"Your observation is astute, my dear," said Morningstar. "Ordinarily, I could not. But the Princesses made a fatal mistake by binding their power to physical bodies here in Equestria. These bodies are no more divine than yours or mine, despite the nature of the beings bound inside them. The Coil's effects are proportionally stronger on more powerful magic users, and none are more powerful than Celestia and Luna. Their bodies, though not their true magical essences, were knocked out. As long as they are magically confined within the Orrery, there is no hope of resistance or escape. My takeover is already a fait accompli, so you ponies had better learn to love the new order."

XXV. Thicker Than Water

"You're wrong, Morningstar. No matter how much magical power you think you have, there exists magic more powerful than you can imagine, just waiting to bring you down," Twilight Sparkle said defiantly.

"Ah, you speak of the Elements of Harmony, yes?" Morningstar replied. "You know, it was your aunt Belladonna, my dear old friend, who traced the old bloodlines and determined it was your family whose roots extended all the way back to the great unicorn mage Moonglow Sparkle herself. I believe Belladonna even convinced your mother to name you after her. Did you know that it was Moonglow Sparkle who, together with Princess Celestia and her sister, forged the Elements of Harmony? The Elements were always your legacy, Twilight. With you under my control, the magic that binds the Elements is mine as well. No, I'm afraid your Elements hold no power over me." He laughed. "Now come, let me show you my work up close. Tonight is the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration, and we must not disappoint. Already I have dispatched emissaries of the new regime to Hoofington to explain Princess Celestia's absence, and by this time tomorrow, ponies across Equestria will be kneeling before me."

"You're wrong, Morningstar," said Twilight Sparkle. "The Elements of Harmony may be artifacts, but the spirits of the Elements exist in the heart of every free pony who is loyal, honest, generous, kind, and full of laughter, and that is a magic that is as old as Equestria itself. You can never win."

"We'll see, now won't we?" Morningstar replied irritably. He led a procession out of the room, and his robed guards roughly pushed Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Trixie behind him, out and down a curving tunnel that led to the cavern below. Meadowfree brought up the rear of the group. From below, Rarity thought, the giant airship loomed even larger than it had seemed from the observation room above. When they approached the Orrery, Twilight Sparkleunexpectedly kicked the guard prodding her and broke free to run toward the construct. Several unicorns rushed to stop her, but Morningstar waved them off.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight cried, galloping toward the machine. Without warning, she bounced back and crashed to the floor as if she had collided with a physical wall.

"The Orrery is protected by powerful shield enchantments, child. Your efforts are wasted. Your Princesses cannot hear you, and you cannot help them. Give up, and join me while my offer remains open," Morningstar said, walking up behind Twilight Sparkle, who had collapsed on the ground in tears.

Unexpectedly, Trixie spoke up. "I want to know what happened to Belladonna," she said.

"Why should you care?" Morningstar asked, turning to the azure unicorn.

"I know she disappeared. Tell me. This is important," Trixie replied.

"Ordinarily, I would refuse an insolent foal like yourself, but since the story is so delightfully wretched, I'll indulge you." Morningstar turned to Twilight Sparkle. "Did you know, Twilight, that before you were born, your aunt and I were as close as two ponies can be? She and I shared the same passion – the ancient history of Equestria, and learning secrets that Princess Celestia wanted nopony to uncover. In her archaeology work while still a graduate student she discovered these caves, and learned that they were some of the very caves where Moonglow Sparkle and her unicorns had sought refuge during the exodus from the ruins of Cornutopia, and she had left artifacts and snippets of her tale behind, etched into these walls. Together, Belladonna and I delved deeply into the caves and the mysteries of pony history. We grew even closer, and I shared with her my belief that the old ways needed to be restored, with unicorns ruling over a new unicorn kingdom! Would it surprise you to know that we became engaged to be wed?" Twilight gasped, and Morningstar sighed theatrically. "But sadly Belladonna never fully believed in my dream."

"Because she was a good pony!" Twilight said.

Morningstar continued. "One day, long before you were born, the week before we were to be wed, she disappeared for over a year. When I saw her again she seemed distant and frail, but she spoke of wonders she had discovered, ancient powers more mighty than any of the great magical weapons of the old unicorns. Now I realize she must have found the resting place of the Elements, but I never was able to make her reveal her secrets at the time. Over the years, she began to travel more and more, disappearing for long stretches of time, and whenever she was here, she vocally opposed my dream before my followers. I thought she was one of us, but in the end she was just as weak as most ponies. One day she tried to destroy the Prismatic Coil while it was under construction, but Feldspar reached her in time. Now that we knew she was fully opposed to our aims, we couldn't let her escape, and she knew it. Before anypony could react, Belladonna set her hooves against the opposing conductors of the coil and cast some kind of magic nopony had seen before. There was a blinding flash, and she was gone, never to be seen again. Where she is now, or if she lives, I cannot say, but she is surely no longer in this world."

"When did she disappear for this first time? Tell me! I must know!" Trixie shouted.

"It was twenty-six years ago," replied Morningstar casually, evincing surprise at the question.

"You!" Trixie shouted furiously. "I'll tell you why Belladonna disappeared, and what she discovered. "My name is Concordia Invictrix Bellaluna Bluebonnet, and I was born twenty-six years ago, and given to the Royal Foundling Home by my mother, who I never knew."

Rarity looked at Trixie and saw the azure unicorn boiling with rage. She also saw Morningstar narrow his gaze and look closely at Trixie for this first time, studying her.

"Oh!" he cried out, eyes wide. "You're … but then …" Rarity gasped as the realization hit her as well. Trixie was Belladonna's daughter, and that meant that her father was ...

"You monster!" Trixie screamed. With a mighty buck she sent the two guards behind her careening away, and she charged headlong at Morningstar, who was still too in shock to dodge. He was hurled to the ground, and as he fell his magical circlet skittered across the stone cavern floor.

Rarity immediately felt her magic surge back to her. She instantly took stock of the situation. Twilight still lay crying before the Orrery. Trixie was pummeling the prone Morningstar with her hooves as guards rushed to their fallen leader, and Meadowfree stood nearby pleading with Trixie to stop her assault. Rarity was left all alone. Then she spied what she needed – a diversion. Barrels of oil were arranged nearby, likely to fuel the airship. With a swift kick from Rarity's hind legs oil began to flood over the cave floor. Unfortunately, Rarity was an utter novice at fire magic. It was not a particularly useful spell for a pony whose special gift was beautification. Of course, sometimes fire could be one the most beautiful and purifying forces in nature. If she focused hard enough, maybe she could muster enough magic. "Just a spark!" Rarity muttered. "That's all I need!" She concentrated, and managed to materialize a tiny ember above the oil spill. It was enough, and a fireball rose into the sky with a whoosh of superheated air. "Oh!" Rarity cringed as the intense heat rushed over her. She was certain she had singed her hair and eyelashes.

With blaze threatening to spread, the cave became a cacophony of shouts and confusion as hooded unicorns tried to save their leader from Trixie's rage and fight the fire at the same time. Figuring Trixie could take care of herself, Rarity raced over to Twilight Sparkle.

"Twilight, dear, I know this is difficult, but we need to get out of here now!" Rarity said.

Choking back sobs, Twilight replied, "I'm sorry, Rarity. I can't go, Princess Celestia needs me, and I won't abandon her."

"But we can save her later!" Rarity said, trying to drag her friend away. "You can't do anything here. You'll just be recaptured."

"Please get out of here, Rarity. Find our friends back in Ponyville. I was wrong not to bring them along. But I won't leave Princess Celestia. I must protect her." Twilight lay down on the cold stone and did not budge.

"You're being ridiculous!" Rarity replied, but she saw her window of opportunity was closing. Though Trixie was hurling spells left and right, the unicorn was cornered by no less than two dozen robed guards now, and one had the presence of mind to pick up Morningstar's circlet. If Morningstar got that back their chance at escape would be completely gone.

There was no more time. Rarity would just have to come back for Twilight. Rarity turned, lowered her horn, and charged. Racing across the cave as fast as her four legs could carry her, she bowled over the unicorn that had telekinetically grabbed the circlet, causing him to lose control and fling it away as he fell. She then ran toward Trixie, ducking and dodging the guards that tried to grab her. Trixie was still kicking the prone Morningstar even as she continued to hold off the advancing unicorns. Rarity could see Trixie's old friend Meadowfree was there pleading with Trixie but not daring to intervene.

"Trixie! I cannot teleport us out of here, but you have the skill to do it," Rarity shouted as she skidded to a halt beside the fighting unicorn magician.

"What about Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie asked before sending another three robed unicorns flying with a spell.

"She has elected to stay with the Princesses." Rarity replied. "Let's get out of here!"

"The Great and Powerful Trixie does not run!" Trixie replied, gritting her teeth. More guards were pressing in from all sides.

"You may have to make an exception!" Rarity exclaimed.

"I will have my revenge, FATHER!" Trixie screamed at Morningstar, and gave him one more swift kick to the side as he lay moaning on the ground. Then, with a great flash of light, Trixie and Rarity were gone from the cave.

PART SIX: REUNIFICATION

XXVI. A Hop, Skip and Jump

Ponyville, the day of the Summer Sun Celebration.

Rainbow Dash nervously buzzed around the ceiling of Twilight Sparkle's library home in circles, still pondering the letter from Rarity. She wondered if they were ever going to figure this out, and when they would see their missing friends again. Below, the others; Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sweetie Belle, clustered around the library table, probably thinking the same anxious thoughts as Rainbow.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling …" said Spike. "Princess Celestia almost always responds to our letters faster than this." Two hours had passed since Spike had attempted to contact the Princess about Twilight Sparkle, and the ponies had received nothing in response.

"I don't like this one bit either. I could gather the weather patrol and send them out searching," Rainbow Dash volunteered. "We could file a missing pony report."

"That'll take too long. Consarnit, the answer to this secret code is right in front of our noses, if we can jest figure it out," Applejack said, her voice full of frustration. "Sweetie Belle was right that the clue to solving the riddle must be in the letter." The orange pony paced back in forth in Twilight Sparkle's library home, threatening to wear a permanent track into the wooden floor.

"This is harder than acing down that dragon," Fluttershy stated, reminding the group of another challenge that they had overcome together. "Pinkie Pie, I don't suppose you have a song to help us figure this one out too."

"Hmm," Pinkie mused. "Not unless we can solve it with a hop, skip and jump," she replied. "Which seems less than likely for a word puzzle, but here goes: It's not very far, just move your little rump, you can make it if you try, with a hop, skip and jump. A hop, skip and jump; a hop, skip and jump; a hop, skip and jump …" Rainbow Dash recognized Pinkie Pie's go-to song for overcoming obstacles, but was having difficulty applying it to the present situation.

"No, wait, that's it!" Spike piped up. "A hop, skip and jump! Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!"

"I know," the pink earth pony replied, before blinking at looking back at Spike. "Wait, why am I a genius?"

"The clue is in the letter. Sweetie Belle was right. But you figured out the clue. Look:" Spike pointed to the letter arranged on the library table. "I'll be back in Ponyville before you can count to ten. We need to count off every tenth letter and skip everything else!"

"What are you waiting for, let's try it!" Rainbow Dash suggested, zipping over to pore over the letter again. "W…E…I…C … Well, that can't be right. Sorry."

"Ponyfeathers," Applejack declared. "That don't spell nothin'. And 'twere a good idea too. Got any more bright ideas, Spike?" The ponies and dragon said nothing, staring at the slip of parchment helplessly. They were finally shaken out of their reverie when the smallest pony present jumped up on the table.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle piped up. "Spike was right! Start with the first letter of the first word and count off from there, by word, not letter. Here, watch this:"

Warmest regards and sincere felicitations. It is my hope that everypony is having a simply splendid Summer Sun Celebration day, and that you all spend the day together, basking and reveling in friendship and family on this, my most favorite Equestrian holiday. I am terribly sorry that I will be indisposed and unable to be there with you to experience now this joyous time, but the tribulations of the fashion community are ceaseless. As it is I am presently gone away on a little sojourn to Richmane to pick up new pieces of fabric for a most important order. While the timing is unfortunate, you must understand that fashion never ever sleeps, and an order that is avante garde may really quite quickly out of style. But such is the life of Rarity the Unicorn! Everypony knows that this season organza is in, so I'll bring you each back something trendy, and I'll be back in Ponyville before you can count to ten.

"Sweetie Belle, you're right! It says, 'We are in Canterlot!'" Spike proclaimed.

"Canterlot, all right! That's not far at all, I'll zoom on over there at top speed and bring those ponies back for dinner!" Rainbow Dash declared. She could be there and back in a couple of hours, bringing news of Twilight and Rarity.

"I don't think so!" Applejack rejoined. "I'm comin' too! If Twilight and Rarity are in some kinda trouble, then I'm gonna be there for 'em."

"Oh, me too! Me too!" Pinkie Pie said. "Friends stick together like my hair after I bake cupcakes!"

"You can't leave me here," Fluttershy added. "I'm coming!"

"And I want my memory back!" Spike exclaimed. "Count me in!"

"What about me?" Sweetie Belle asked. "I figured out the puzzle. And maybe I could get my cutie mark for pony rescuing!"

"No, Sweetie Belle, y'all need to stay right here in Ponyville," Applejack stated flatly, leaving no room for negotiation. "This is no mission for little fillies. And that goes for Apple Bloom and Scootaloo too. Y'all can try to get your cutie marks for listening to directions for a change."

"But Rarity's my sister," Sweetie Belle complained, her eyes moist and lower lip quivering.

"And we promise to bring her back safe and sound," Fluttershy added. "But Applejack's right, you girls need to stay safe at home." Rainbow Dash looked to her friend to see if Fluttershy would reinforce her instruction with her famous and intimidating stare, but she merely looked at the little filly with her normal experssion of kindness and understanding.

"Hmmph!" Sweetie Bell fumed before rushing out the front door and leaving it to slam shut behind her.

"Okay then everypony, now we need to figure out how to get the five of us to Canterlot lickety split," Applejack said.

"Is there a carriage we could ride in that the pegasi could pull?" Spike asked.

"Nah, there's no flying trucks or carriages anywhere near Ponyville right now," Rainbow Dash replied. Then, she grinned unexpectedly. "But I do have an idea."

"Well, what is it Dashie?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We're gonna need two pony harnesses and lots of rope," Rainbow Dash said to Applejack. "I'm sure you've got plenty back at Sweet Apple Acres."

"What'll that do for us?" Spike asked.

"AND," Rainbow Dash continued, "we're going to need to borrow the municipal hot air balloon. When I get through with it, it'll be a hot rod balloon."

XXVII. Heigh-Ho and Away

Rainbow Dash had never traveled by balloon. After all, what was drifting along at the mercy of the winds, pressure gradient and air temperature when a pony could fly with her own wings, blasting across the sky at hundreds of kilolengths per hour, looping-the-loop or doing barrel-rolls, experiencing the freedom and joy only a pegasus can know? But Ponyville, like most medium-sized towns in Equestria, had a public balloon-launch for earth ponies and unicorns who absolutely needed an aerial view and couldn't afford to maintain the enchanted flying carriages favored by Canterlot nobility. Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie were known to use the balloon from time to time, Twilight for map-making and Pinkie for sheer enjoyment, and Rainbow would give them a jaunty wave as she blasted past, perhaps pausing to show off her latest trick. Most recently, when the ponies had faced off against the chaotic spirit Discord, the ponies had actually used the balloon to catch and wrangle Rainbow Dash herself, after she had been magically manipulated by Discord into abandoning her friends. Today, the ponies would simply improve upon the technique employed then. Instead of Fluttershy alone towing the balloon, both pegasi would be legitimately harnessed to the balloon, and Rainbow Dash was sure that together they would be able to tow it to Canterlot at a tremendous speed.

She led Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie through Ponyville to the launch on the outskirts of town. In reality, the launch was nothing more than an unlocked shed containing the balloon and a grassy field from which to launch. Anypony could reserve the balloon, but in practice it got little use. Nearly all earth ponies and unicorns were much happier with all four hooves on the ground – a philosophy completely foreign to Rainbow Dash.

"Let's get this old windbag inflated before Applejack and Spike get here with the ropes and harnesses," Rainbow Dash said. She and Pinkie Pie entered the shed and pulled the balloon's basket, its wooden sides decorated with pink whorls and bright yellow trim, out into the field. Fluttershy followed dragging the envelope of the balloon.

"Twilight knows a spell to make it inflate and float magically! It's super amazing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, bounding around the basket in a circle.

"Well we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way," Rainbow Dash replied. Inside the basket was the large burner and fuel tank, around which there was just enough room for three ponies to cram together uncomfortably.

"Pinkie, you know how to work this thing, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh yes, I even wrote a song to help me remember!" she replied.

"That not really neces…" Rainbow Dash began, too late to prevent the pink pony from launching into her melody..

"To fly in a balloon, follow steps and check them all – or very soon you'll find yourself dropping in freefall – check the gas line, pilot light, get it ready to ignite – check the fuel tank, is it full? That's the most important rule. Then it will be very soon that you'll be flying a balloon! Flying a hot air balloon!"

"What a lovely song!" Fluttershy declared.

"Thanks! I've got a verse on landing the balloon too!" replied Pinkie Pie.

"That's enough for now," Rainbow Dash stated hastily. "Look! It's Applejack and Spike!" Sure enough, Applejack trotted toward them carrying Spike on her back. Rainbow Dash could see that the baby dragon had a pair of harnesses in one hand and held on to Applejack's mane with the other. He was nearly engulfed by an enormous coil of strong rope.

"We brought what ya asked for," Applejack said as she came to a stop a few lengths away. "Now care to explain what you've got in mind, Rainbow?"

"We need to get everypony to Canterlot in a hurry, and the best way is to fly," Rainbow replied. "But seeing as you, Pinkie Pie and Spike don't' have wings, we need to get you in the air. That's where the balloon comes in. It'll be like that time when I was affected by Discord and you chased me down. You're going to ride in it, and Fluttershy and I are going to pull it. It's going to be hard work, but I can give us some favorable winds. A carriage would be better, but Ponyville doesn't have on and it'd be too hard to find a unicorn good at levitation enchantments in a hurry. This will have to do."

"Well, sounds like a plan. Let's get a-movin'," Applejack replied. Pinkie Pie proceeded to inflate the envelope, with a little help from Spike to heat up the air. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy beat their wings to help circulate the hot air and move the process along even faster. Soon, the filigreed pink envelope of the balloon billowed overhead, and Applejack had to rush to tie the balloon down so that it didn't float away before anypony could get inside.

"Are you sure you want me helping?" Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash as Spike worked on attaching the harnesses to the two pegasi. "I'm not very good at pulling."

"Of course I want you," Rainbow Dash replied. "You're the pony who pulled this before so fast you managed to chase me down."

"Well, I was really upset about Discord at the time, I think it gave me extra strength. I'll never be able to pull that hard again," Fluttershy said.

"Of course you will. Just think of Twilight Sparkle and Rarity, and how we need to find them in a hurry," Rainbow Dash said, reassuringly.

"Okay, Rainbow, I'll do my best," the yellow pegasus replied and stood while Spike secured her harness. Soon the ropelines were secured between the two pegasi and the balloon, and Spike and the earth ponies were inside the basket. Spike untied the line and cast off, and the balloon quickly floated upwards.

"Now?" asked Fluttershy as the slack in the ropes was taken up.

"Yes, now!" Rainbow Dash shouted, and took the sky with a rush of air form her wings. Fluttershy followed, just before the rope would have hauled her up behind the balloon.

"Whoo-hoo!" cried Pinkie Pie from within the basket.

"Heigh-ho ponies, away!" Spike called out.

"Watch it, mister," Rainbow Dash shot back as she flew past and drew the line tight. To her left, Fluttershy did the same. Canterlot was now straight ahead. Rainbow Dash kicked her wings into high gear. "Let's do this."

XXVIII. Incoming

"I don't know about y'all," Applejack said from within the basket of the balloon, "but I think I'm feelin' a mite queasy." She crouched low beneath the rim of the basket, concentrating on not looking over the edge and not thinking about how high up they were.

"A farm pony just ain't meant to have her head in the clouds," she muttered. She shut her eyes and pretended that the swaying of the basket was the gentle swaying of a hammock in the breeze back home at Sweet Apple Acres.

"Whee! Applejack, isn't this fun?" asked Pinkie Pie, gallivanting around the basket and shaking Applejack out of her fantasy. The pink pony bounded up onto the lip of the basket, teetering precariously and waving her arms to steady herself. "I just love balloons!"

"Now you get down from there Pinkie Pie! That just ain't safe!" Applejack said, her heart clenched with fear at her friend's death defying antics. Somehow, Pinkie Pie always emerged unscathed, even when openly risking life and limb, but Applejack doubted whether she would be so fortunate. She didn't seem to have Pinkie Pie's gift for defying the laws of physics and getting away with it.

"Aw, don't you worry, Applejack, I've done this a million times!" Pinkie Pranced all over the edge of the basket, leaning far over the side and wrapping a leg around the rope securing the basket to the envelope as her only security. "You're missing everything!"

"That's fine by me!" Applejack replied. She glanced over at Spike, who was, unsurprisingly, napping. He was, she reflected, still only a baby dragon, and needed a lot of shut-eye. "Lucky little feller," she muttered.

"Hey Applejack!" she heard Rainbow Dash call out from well in front of the balloon. "You still back there?" Applejack supposed she would have to stick her head up to reply if she wanted to be heard over the rushing wind. Warily, she placed all four hooves on the floor of the basket and steadied herself before lifting her head to reply. Of course, despite her best efforts she couldn't help but observe her surroundings. The lines securing Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to the balloon stretched out fifty lengths in front of the balloon, and the two pegasi, wings flapping, were pulling with all they had. Applejack could see the clouds rushing by on either side, and she ever spared a glance downwards. The fields and meadows of the valley between Ponyville and Canterlot spread out around like a lush green carpet, and ahead she could the crags and cliffs of the Equus Mountains. Mount Royal, on which Canterlot perched, loomed in the distance. It was beautiful to see Equestria from this high, in a terrifying and unnatural sort of way, Applejack reflected.

"I'm here, Rainbow. How much longer do ya think?"

"Say about thirty minutes," Rainbow Dash called back. "We could be there by now if somepony spent a little more time training and less time cuddling fuzzy little animals!"

"Sorry!" Fluttershy meekly squeaked, almost inaudibly against the wind. Applejack could see that the line leading to Fluttershy's harness was not nearly as taut as Rainbow's. "I'm doing my best!"

"I know, I know," Rainbow Dash replied. "You're doing great, just keep it up!"

Still looking out over Equestria, Applejack almost imagined she could see the tiny figures of ponies wheeling about in the distant sky. Then she squinted and could no longer see anything. "The altitude must be getting to ya, Applejack," she mumbled to herself. But there the indistinct shapes were again, this time becoming clearer as they got closer and closer.

"Uh, Rainbow," Applejack called out. "We got company headin' straight for us."

"I see 'em! I see 'em!" Rainbow Dash yelled back. "Four pegasus ponies. We'll find out what they want."

Applejack could now clearly see four winged ponies, clad in brown flying suits and wearing dark goggles, screaming across the sky straight toward them. Pinkie Pie stopped gallivanting around the basket of the balloon and stood beside Applejack to watch.

"Ooh, maybe they're going to put on a show for us!" Pinkie Pie suggested. "I love aerobatics!"

"I don't think so," Applejack warily replied. "And they don't look like royal guard ponies neither. I don't like the look of this one little bit." As she spoke the interlopers blew past, two on either side of the balloon. Applejack could see that on their flying suits, over where their cutie marks would be, they wore a triangular patch that she had never seen before – two crossed unicorn horns. Now behind them, the pegasi looped back for another pass.

"What do they want?" Fluttershy asked with a note of panic in her voice.

"Just keep flying straight!" Rainbow Dash urged the light yellow pegasus.

The brown-suited pegasi took up formation around the balloon. The pony at the forward right-most position spoke up, apparently the leader of the squadron.

"Turn back and return to your place of origin. Canterlot airspace is currently a no-fly zone. I repeat, turn around and go home. Canterlot airspace is restricted," he announced.

"By whose authority?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"By order of King Morningstar," the pegasus replied.

"The who now?" Rainbow Dash yelled back in consternation.

"Equestria don't have no king!" Applejack yelled from the basked. "Where's Princess Celestia?"

"All authority in Equestria now derives from King Morningstar. The Princesses are no longer in power. Turn around and go home."

"Make me!" Rainbow Dash yelled, her wings becoming a blur as the balloon shot forward. Fluttershy squealed as her rope went limp and she was nearly run over by the surging balloon.

"Whee!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Wh-what's happening?" Spike asked groggily as the acceleration jolted him awake.

"You better hold onto yer britches," Applejack said. "Looks like we're in for a heap a' trouble!" The uniformed pegasi began whirling and spinning around Rainbow Dash, trying to grab hold of her, but even tied to the balloon, the rainbow-maned pegasus was far too quick and maneuverable. She deftly twisted and spun this way and that, avoiding the hooves of her pursuers. Meanwhile, Fluttershy had regained her momentum and was now helping pull the balloon again. They zoomed toward Canterlot faster than ever before.

Suddenly, one of the brown-suits realized she could hinder Rainbow Dash by tugging on the tow line. She grabbed it with her teeth and pulled, causing Rainbow to cry out and lurch backward. The balloon, suddenly unbalanced, tilted precariously forward and left as Rainbow's line went slack. Spike flew up into the air and would probably have pitched right out of the balloon if Applejack hadn't grabbed one the green spines on his head in her teeth. Applejack looked out again and saw that all four brown-suited pegasi had now grabbed Rainbow's tow line and were cracking it like a whip, with Rainbow helpless at the end.

"You've gotta release the line!" Applejack called out.

"No! I've got to get you to Canterlot!" Rainbow yelled back as she was tossed about the sky like a ragdoll.

"You can't help us like that! Let it go!" Applejack yelled in response. "You too Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash apparently saw that Applejack was right, as she reached behind her to pull the release strap on the harness. Applejack could see Fluttershy do the same. The balloon lurched to a near stop as it was no longer being pulled, but Applejack was happy to see her friends free. At least now they had a fighting chance!

"Okay, now who's ready for a flying lesson?" Rainbow Dash asked, flying free of the tow rope.

"Get her!" the lead pegasus yelled.

"Go Dashie!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

XXIX. Hard Landing

Four fliers against Rainbow Dash was hardly fair odds, Applejack thought. In fact, she almost felt sorry for the brown-suited pegasi. Free of the rope tying her to the balloon, Rainbow Dash instantly showed herself to be vastly more talented in the air than the brown-suited pegasi. As they ineffectually chased her, she threw bits of fluff from the clouds she flew past, blocking their vision and hindering their pursuit. Two of the pegasi, temporarily blinded, crashed into each other and spiraled away, out of control. Applejack doubted they would be able to pull themselves together enough to continue the chase, so that left two more.

"You ponies aren't getting invited to join the Wonderbolts anytime soon!" Rainbow Dash called out before laughing at the remaining pegasi. Rainbow Dash raced away and plowed straight into the side of a particular fluffy white cloud, disappearing inside its pillowy expanse. Applejack waited for her friend to pop out the other side, but she had vanished completely. The pursuers began to circle above the cloud, waiting for Rainbow Dash to emerge. Then, Applejack saw Rainbow Dash, unseen by the pursuing pegasi, poke her head out of the bottom of the puffy cloud and look around.

"Where'd you go?" the squadron leader of ther brown-suited pegasi shouted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rainbow called out from underneath the cloud. The diffusion of ice crystals and water vapor that made up the cloud dispersed her voice and prevented the pegasi from pinpointing its origin.

"Well if you won't face us, then we'll take care of your friends!" the pegasus leader called out. He and his comrade raced toward the balloon, blazing past Fluttershy who was hovering nearby, doing her best to stay out of the fracas. As the pair of pegasi approached, Applejack could see that they had sharp hooks built into the front legs of their suits. "Not good," she muttered. She could guess what they intended to do to the delicate balloon, and she figured they'd have to seek alternative means of transportation very shortly.

"Hey, come back here you cowards!" Rainbow Dash called out, racing back from her position beneath the cloud, but too late. The two pegasi skirted the sides of the balloon's envelope, raking their hooks through its fabric skin as they went, and tearing huge gashes. The two pegasi then looped and made a beeline in the direction of Canterlot, leaving the balloon rapidly leaking air and plummeting toward the earth.

"Rainbow Dash, help!" Spike called out.

"I knew I wasn't cut out for none of these aerial shenanigans," Applejack said, fighting back the knot in her throat as the balloon's rate of descent began to increase.

"Wheeee!" squealed Pinkie Pie, the rushing wind blowing her curly hair up above her head.

Applejack looked up to see Rainbow Dash grab hold of Fluttershy, who wore a look of panic, and start pulling her friend down toward the sinking balloon. Fluttershy, apparently realizing what she needed to do, put on a determined look and both pegasus ponies dove toward their friends in the stricken balloon. Far below, Applejack could see the ground rushing up even as her winged friends flew down to help.

"What are we going to do?" Spike asked, a look of fear contracting is pupils to vertical slits. "There's three of us, and only two of them!"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Rainbow Dash'll think of somethin'," Applejack replied. Then, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy appeared at the edge of the basket, which was by now sinking like a rock.

"Applejack, I'll carry you down and Fluttershy can take Spike. Then I'll rush back up to save Pinkie Pie," she stated. Applejack saw the ground rising up to meet them.

"There ain't no time for two trips Rainbow, even for you. It's all or nothin'," Applejack said grimly. "Take Pinkie."

"Oh no!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I just don't think I can carry more than a baby dragon."

"If I had a head start and could pick up speed, then maybe I could carry both of you," Rainbow said, shaking her head, "but not from a cold start. I can get back here and get you, trust me." Applejack, however, knew that even through her friend would try everything in her power, she could not make it to the ground and back before the balloon crashed. Then, suddenly, a pink blur caught her eye, and she saw Pinkie Pie go over the side of the balloon.

"Pinkie, no!" Applejack screamed, and the others present gasped in horror.

"No, look!" Fluttershy exclaimed, pointing with a hoof to where Pinkie Pie drifted slowly to earth, hanging safely below her open parachute.

"Never fly without it!" she called to them. "Now you girls better get out of there!" Applejack saw she was right. There were now only a few hundred lengths above the ground and falling faster than ever. Squeezing her eyes shut, Applejack threw her arms around Rainbow Dash's neck and awkwardly slid out of the balloon and into open space. Never in her whole life had she been so afraid, and she instantly resolved not to fly ever again. Beside her, she knew Spike must be holding on to Fluttershy for dear life. Eyes closed, Applejack felt the wind rush through her mane and caress her coat as Rainbow Dash flew toward the safety of the earth below. So this was what it was like to fly, huh? There was something almost enjoyable there amidst the terror of falling. But, nah, she would keep her hooves on the ground from now on and leave the flying to Rainbow Dash.

Shortly thereafter, Applejack reached the safety of solid ground as Rainbow Dash alit on a rocky outcropping part way up one of the Equus Mountains. She dared open her eyes and saw Spike slide safely off of Fluttershy's back, and then immediately fall to all fours to kiss the ground. Applejack then winced as she saw the balloon, its envelope completely shredded, plunge like a stone past them and into the deep chasm on the other side of the outcropping.

Pinkie Pie, having thrown off her parachute, gleefully bounded over to the others. "Let's do that again sometime!" she exclaimed.

"Let's not," Applejack replied. "Who do you ponies suppose those pegasi were? And what's all this about a king in Canterlot? Do you suppose it's just a lot of hooey or could there be something to it?" she asked the group. Whatever had happened, none of it boded well for Twilght Sparkle and Rarity, of that Applejack was sure.

"I don't know, but they sure wanted to keep us away." Rainbow Dash replied. "Now come on, we need to get moving if we're going to get to Canterlot. I'll scout ahead to find us the best path around the mountain. I'm sure we can't be far from the city now."

"I'll stay with the others," Fluttershy said. "You don't think there could be a d-d-dragon on this mountain do you?" she asked, reminding Applejack of the ponies' mission last year to convince a slumbering dragon to stop menacing Equestria with the thick smoke from his snoring. In fact it had been Fluttershy who eventually bravely confronted the dragon, despite her terror, but Applejack knew that didn't mean that the pegasus had completely overcome her fear.

"Anything's possible!" Rainbow Dash replied with a wink before taking off on her scouting mission. In the meantime, the others hunkered down to await directions. Applejack knew the worst thing they could do was set off in the wrong direction and get lost. She took a moment to take stock of their surroundings. They stood on a flat outcropping of rock jutting from the side of one of the mountains in the Equus range, on which the tallest mountain was Mount Royal, the location of Canterlot. The mountain above them was a sheer spire, and appeared impassable, but a rocky trail led off in both directions around and through the mountains. A sheer drop existed to Applejack's left, and an extremely cautious glance over the side revealed the smoking ruins of the balloon broken on sharp rocks a thousand lengths below. There were trees growing from the mountainside, so they must not have been too high in absolute terms. Given the view before they had crashed, Applejack guessed they were not too far from Canterlot itself, though she could see no signs of pony civilization yet. In the end the waiting was easy – only a few minutes had past before Rainbow Dash returned.

"You're not going to believe this!" she exclaimed, barreling toward them before landing and screeching to an abrupt hold on the rock ledge. "It's ..." she huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath, "it's Rarity! She's just over the ridge! C'mon!" Open-mouthed, Applejack, Spike and the others jumped up to follow Rainbow Dash. Applejack motioned for Spike to hop up on her back, and together the group flew and galloped after Rainbow.

XXX. Ascension

Rainbow Dash led the ponies onward, and just barely around the corner they all dug their hooves to come to a halt. Just as she had promised, there stood a certain white unicorn with a meticulous mane and tail.

"Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike! I can scarcely believe my eyes!" Rarity exclaimed. "You must have gotten my letter and figured out the hidden message!"

As the friends raced across the rocky mountainside to embrace and nuzzle in greeting, Rainbow Dash floated above.

"Told ya I found her!" Rainbow Dash announced proudly.

"But how did you get all the way out here? And where's Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, darling, it's a very complicated story," Rarity replied. "And I must be honest with all of you, I'm not alone. When I saw Rainbow Dash fly over, I couldn't believe my fortune, so I raced out to signal her." She turned to Rainbow. "I was afraid if you saw who I am traveling with, you would be suspicious."

"Aw, come on Rarity, what pony could possibly make you think I'd be suspicious of you?" Rainbow Dash asked incredulously. "I'd never leave you hanging. I do represent the spirit of loyalty, after all."

"Be that as it may, I certainly didn't want to lose my one chance to be rescued from this forsaken rock. Now, everypony come along and I'll introduce you." Rarity led Rainbow Dash and the others under an enormous stone overhang to where a small and shallow cave opened into the mountainside.

Rainbow Dash could see two figures inside. One wore a black hooded garment and the other a lavender cape and pointed hat festooned with stars and points of light. It couldn't be her, Rainbow Dash thought. "Hey! Is that the Lame and Cowardly Trixie I see in there?" she asked heatedly. Why, she wondered, would Rarity be traveling with Trixie? "Is she your prisoner? What did she do to Twilight?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Please, Rainbow dear, do calm down. We'll explain everything. Twilight still needs our help, as do the Princesses, but first we need some time to talk," Rarity said.

"Ooh, who's the new pony?" Pinkie Pie asked, gesturing to the hooded pony. "Is she your friend? Does she like parties?"

"Please, Pinkie Pie, be patient. I'll tell you all I know," Rarity replied. The ponies gathered at the cave entrance and waited as Trixie and the new pony trotted over.

"Hello," said Fluttershy gently.

"Trixie," Applejack stated flatly, glaring at the magician.

Trixie turned to Spike. "Well, don't you have anything condescending or cruel to say to the Great and Powerful Trixie? After all, it was you who spent so much of effort goading your little master Twilight Sparkle into showing me up back in Ponyville."

"I … don't really even remember you," Spike replied, shrugging.

"He's lost all of his memories of Twilight, and I guess some closely related things," Applejack explained. "It must be some kinda enchantment."

"Oh you poor dear," Rarity exclaimed, rushing over to lay a hoof on Spike's shoulder. "Twilight put a spell on you so you couldn't tell anyone where we'd gone. I'm sure she only meant it to be temporary, but now she has no way to break the spell."

"I don't suppose either of you unicorns could do something about it?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, maybe not you, Trixie. I'm sure you'd say you could do it, but we all remember how that goes." She felt a little guilty for acting so callous toward Trixie, but when she remembered how badly Trixie had behaved in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash lost all hesitation. Trixie deserved nothing less.

"A simple memory spell?" Trixie scoffed. "Foal's play." Her hat levitated from her head, her horn glowed, and before Spike could get out of the way he was enveloped in a shining magical aura.

"I hope you know what you're doin'," said Applejack.

"Restoring this dragon's memory is nothing to the Great and Powerful Trixie!" replied Trixie. She maintained an expression of deep concentration as the light around Spike intensified, and then flashed before growing dim. Spike slumped to the ground and then looked up at the gathered ponies, blinking.

"T-twilight?" Spike jumped up, eyes wide. "We've got to save Twilight! What are we waiting here for?" He made to run off before Applejack stopped him with her hoof.

"Hold yer horses, tough guy," Applejack stated.

"As promised, your dragon has his memory back," Trixie announced smugly.

"My memory?" asked Spike, clearly confused.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash began, "Twilight zapped you so you wouldn't tell us where she'd gone. Looks like Trixie here gave you your memory back."

"Oh!" Spike exclaimed. He turned to Trixie. "Thanks, I guess."

"It's nothing," the azure unicorn replied tartly.

"So where is Twilight?" Spike asked.

Rarity sighed, and then continued. "How can I best summarize?" She inhaled deeply. "Twilight Sparkle received a letter from her old professor at PEGASUS, the school for gifted unicorns in Canterlot. The letter asked her to come to the school to meet with him, because he was afraid there was a plot to overthrow the Princesses on the day of the Summer Sun Celebration."

"That's today!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Yes," Rarity continued. "Because Twilight wanted to go to the school for unicorns undercover and without raising suspicions, she only asked me to come with her, in disguise. We sneaked away from Ponyville under cover of night. Twilight didn't want anyone to be alarmed. This was two nights ago, and we planned to be back the next day. Unfortunately, when we arrived in Canterlot, we found out that there was a plot, and it was already in motion. A group of villainous unicorns who believe that unicorns should dominate the other types of ponies built a device to use against the Princesses, and have taken control in Canterlot. They have even convinced some poor misguided pegasi to work with them. They've been trying to find us here in the mountains after we escaped."

"That's who took out the balloon!" Applejack stated.

"Yes. Twilight and I met Trixie in Canterlot. Trixie had been called back for related reasons, and we investigated the plot. We learned that Twilight's old professor was actually the mastermind of the whole scheme, but we were captured. Worse, we saw that they've placed Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in some kind of awful machine that allows the unicorns to control the sun and moon without the Princesses!"

"Oh no, it can't be true!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Oh but it is true," Trixie affirmed. "We escaped. We could have all escaped, but your friend Twilight Sparkle decided she needed to be a hero and stay with the Princesses. As far as Trixie knows, she is still there."

"When we got away, Trixie was able to teleport Meadowfree here with us," Rarity said. "She's a friend, but she is also the unicorn leader's niece, and I'm sure he wants her back. His name is Morningstar, and he's declared himself king of Equestria."

"That explains what those pegasi in the funny outfits were talkin' about," Applejack stated.

"Yes. It's sheer madness back there. We three had to sneak out of Canterlot and we've been in the mountains hiding from the air patrols ever since. Morningstar has all the guards taking orders from him, because he's pretending to relay instructions from the Princess until he makes his final move," Rarity explained. "It's been all I could do to keep Trixie here from firing magic at them."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie had Morningstar and his entire army under her hoof when you insisted we flee!" Trixie replied angrily.

"One last thing," Rarity stated, rolling her eyes. "Trixie here has just learned that Morningstar is her father, so she's just a teeny bit out of sorts."

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Then what are you doing with her? She'll betray us first chance she gets!" She didn't even trust Trixie as far as she could throw her.

"Watch your mouth, birdbrain!" Trixie threatened. "Trixie would not hesitate to ground you permanently."

"Just try it!" Rainbow Dash retorted, jumping up on her hind legs and raising her forelegs into a fighting stance. She and Trixie began circling each other, prepared for combat.

"Ladies!" Rarity shouted, pushing between the erstwhile combatants. "We have bigger problems. Now Rainbow, I trust Trixie here. She did save me back in Canterlot. Moreover, she is dead set on revenge against Morningstar for an earlier betrayal."

"He falsely got me kicked out of PEGASUS and blacklisted in Canterlot!" Trixie growled.

"Yes indeed," Rarity agreed. "And, moreover, as it turns out, Trixie is also Twilight Sparkle's cousin, because her mother was Twilight's mother's sister. We can trust her."

"So we're all one big happy family!" Pinkie Pie proclaimed, jumping up into the air in excitement. "Yay!"

"This is way too complicated," said Rainbow Dash. "How come you didn't know all of this until now?" she asked Trixie.

Trixie turned to Rainbow Dash. "Trixie never knew her family growing up. She was placed in a basket on the steps of the Foundling House in Canterlot as a foal. Only after uncovering clues about her past over these last few days was Trixie able to put two and two together."

"Okay, fine. How do we rescue Twilight?" Spike piped up.

"And the Princesses!" Rainbow Dash added.

"We head back to Canterlot," stated Rarity. "She'll be there at least until the unicorns are ready to make the coup public." As Rarity spoke, the other unicorns were looking skyward as a shadow slowly moved over the mountainside.

"Um, I think it's public already," Pinkie Pie stated, raising a hoof to point upward.

"Oh dear," Rarity whispered. The sky grew dark as the sun was obscured by the thousand-length cylindrical bulk of a mighty vessel unlike anything the Ponyvillians had ever seen before. The ship plowed inexorably through the air above them, it's massive propellors spinning. The ponies could read the airship's name New Dawn blazoned on its hull, and its great fantail spreading out behind displayed the crossed horns of the unicorn league. Even from far below, the ponies could see unicorns in the windows of the crew area and standing watch on platforms ringing the mighty airship, and at least a dozen pegasus ponies flew in formation with the ship as escorts.

"What in Equestria is that thing?" Applejack asked, gaping at the airship.

"Nothing good!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. The monstrous ship with all of its engines, pipes, and plate armor looked made to terrorize the skies. It was a sobering sight for any pegasus, because she knew that as long as that thing flew, her kind no longer ruled the air. She was sure it could smash right through the fragile cloud architecture of her home town fo Cloudsdale.

"Your friend Twilight is onboard the ship," a new voice piped up. The ponies turned in surprise to Meadowfree, who had not spoken yet. "I am very weak at casting spells, but I am sensitive to the magic aura that all ponies radiate, and Twilight Sparkle's is particularly strong. I can feel her up there. And my uncle is there too."

"Well then what are we doin' gabbing? Let's go after it!" Applejack shouted.

"We'd better hurry!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "It's heading back the way we came, straight toward Ponyville!"


	4. Parts Seven and Eight

THE TIES THAT BIND

PART SEVEN: COMPLICATION

XXXI. Dark Skies

"What can you tell us about that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked Meadowfree as the gigantic airship passed overhead.

The spring green unicorn responded. "My uncle calls it the New Dawn, because he plans to use to bring about a new Equestria where unicorns rule. It's an armored airship, designed to be invincible. Morningstar and his followers have been building it for over twenty-five years."

"And just why should we trust you, anyway? It sounds like you've been working with Morningstar for a long time?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"I completely understand why you wouldn't trust me," Meadowfree replied. "After Trixie was forced out of school, my uncles made me work for them, and never gave me any kind of freedom. I know everything about their plans, so I can at least do my best to help you stop them. I know what happens when ponies fight each other, and I don't want to see Equestria destroyed because of my family. Let me tell you this, the worst thing about the New Dawn is that it's carrying the Prismatic Coil."

"And what in tarnation is that?" Applejack demanded.

"It's a weapon," Meadowfree replied. "The original Prismatic Coil was created and used in ancient Equestria by a mad unicorn king and his councillor, a mage named Moonglow Sparkle who was your friend Twilight's ancestor. I suppose she was also Trixie's ancestor, now that we know they share the same lineage. At any rate, the Coil was too powerful to be controlled, and it nearly destroyed every unicorn in the entire world. Morningstar believes he has learned how to control the weapon safely, and recreated it in order to allow unicorns to dominate the other types of ponies."

"He's using poor Twilight to make the weapon work!" Rarity added urgently.

"We have to stop him."

"If that thing is headed toward Ponyville," Spike stated, "it can't be good."

"No. It can't," Rainbow Dash agreed. "Everypony needs to get back to Ponyville as fast as you can. There's a path down the mountain just over this ridge, I saw it when I was scouting. Over there." She gestured toward the sloping mountainside to the ponies' left. "At a gallop, it should only take a few hours."

"But Rainbow, that thing will be there much faster than we can make it, even galloping as fast as we can!" Rarity protested.

"That depends," Rainbow Dash replied with a shrug, mentally preparing herself for what she had to do next.

"Depends on what?" Fluttershy asked, clearly concerned.

"It depends on whether I can slow them down for you," Rainbow Dash responded. As the other ponies gasped, she tightened her haunches and sprang skyward, wings beating furiously. Her friends and the ground receded behind her as she raced toward the enormous airship high above. Sparing a glance backwards, Rainbow Dash was gratified to see her friends galloping in the opposite direction, toward Ponyville.

The mighty ship loomed ahead, bigger than any structure Rainbow Dash had ever seen in the sky. It was far larger than even the largest building in her home city of Cloudsdale. As she approached the airship, Rainbow saw more and more detail. The main body of the craft was a cylinder. It almost looked like a balloon, but made of something stiffer and sturdier than the fabric of the Ponyville balloon. All around the craft, unicorns paced back and forth on small platforms. Below the main cylinder, windows speckled a large structure something like a flattened building, which Rainbow decided must be the crew area. It was completely encircled by an open deck, on which more ponies patrolled. Behind the crew structure, an thin needlelike device protruded from the belly of the airship. Rainbow Dash could only imagine the nefarious purpose behind that.

Somehow, she had to get to the ship, even with all the unicorns and the pegasi escorts on the lookout. What would they do if and when they spotted her? If she was lucky, she could get close, delay the ship, and the plan would be a brilliant success. If she wasn't, there was always the chance of white hot incendiary failure and a long plummet to the rocks below to consider. Rainbow disregarded that possibility.

Soon, she was only a few hundred lengths away from the ship, and, as she had expected, one of the sharp-eyed pegasi escorting the vessel spotted her. Rainbow expected the pegasus ponies to dive after her in pursuit, and she mentally prepared a list of evasive maneuvers to employ. Unexpectedly, instead of turning to intercept her the pegasi all converged on the airship and landed on its deck as an alarm began to sound. Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide as she saw dozens of unicorns lining up on the main deck and the ship's numerous defensive platforms to oppose her. As one, they lowered their horns and began to cast brilliant white bolts of magic at her.

Rainbow Dash rolled left, dodging the first round of incoming spells. At close range, or if she was moving slowly enough, Rainbow Dash knew that it would be a simple matter for a skilled unicorn magician to simply grab her with telekinesis. Twilight Sparkle had proved that often enough. If she was caught like that, she would be toast. As long as she flying fast and evasively, however, Rainbow Dash was sure she could prevent the unicorns from locking on to her with a holding spell.

As she pulled her wings in and rolled through another wave of incoming magic, she wondered what sort of spells the unicorns were casting at her. Rainbow Dash could picture being turned into a frog only to hurtle helplessly toward the earth, ribbiting in terror all the way. She blinked to clear the image away and juked to dodge another bolt of magic. Rainbow Dash, more than most pegasi, appreciated the magic that let her soar the sky, walk on clouds, and control the weather - that was natural magic that she understood. Unicorn magic, though, was unpredictable and still gave their heebie jeebies on occassion. Right now was one of those occasions.

As more and more unicorns fired spells at her, Rainbow Dash kept flying toward the vessel, twisting and turning even as the force of her maneuvers threatened to send her spinning out of control. She swooped past the crew structure and zoomed around the front of the ship, finally granting herself a view of the main forward deck. Her sharp flier's eyes scoured the deck even as she banked left and right erratically, and she quickly found what she was looking for. Twilight Sparkle was near the front of the observation deck, some sort of thick band wrapped around her middle tying her to a metal structure jutting out of the deck. Some sort of helmet attached to her head was tied into a cable running into the deck plating. Next to Twilight stood a number of unicorns wearing thick brown robes and one tall pony wearing crimson. That pony had to be the so-called "king," Rainbow realized. Calling upon all her flying skills she pulled a tight loop and accelerated straight toward Twilight.

"Come on Rainbow," she muttered, though the sound was drowned by the rush of air around her. "Show 'em that Princess Celestia picked the right pony as best young flier in Equestria." She gritted her teeth, narrowed her eyes, and dodged left and right as blasts of magic whooshed past. She ignored one blast that singed her mane. The spellcasting intensified as Rainbow Dash drew near, and it became nearly impossible to continue to dodge as she flew through a thicket of offensive magic. Then, when it seemed she couldn't continue without being hit, Rainbow Dash thrust into the clear. She was only a few tens of lengths away and she could see the crimson-clad unicorn and his followers staring at her in … was that fear? Confusion? At the last second Rainbow Dash reversed the beat of her wings, threw her hooves forward and slammed to a halt in front of the crimson-robed unicorn.

"You!" she yelled, pointing a hoof at his chest. "You let my friend Twilight Sparkle go right now, or face the consequences!" As Rainbow Spoke, a number of the robed unicorns moved to encircle her.

"And who are you?" the crimson-robed unicorn asked with a bemused expression. Rainbow could see some sort of golden circlet on his head, which confirmed that he must be the self-proclaimed king Morningstar. His stern face was a dark gray accented by a snow white mane that blew wildly in the high altitude wind. He looked down at her with penetrating magenta eyes, and Rainbow Dash recognized in their stern intensity where Trixie had gotten her own eyes. This was her father, without a doubt.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. Fastest and most talented flier in Equestria. And you're Morningstar, the fake king," the cyan pegasus declared bravely.

"Hardly fake, since there is nopony to oppose me," Morningstar replied. "Charmed to make your acquaintance, Rainbow Dash. Now what is supposed to prevent me from having my cohorts here obliterate you?"

"I'm here to deliver a message," Rainbow Dash replied, smirking. "We've got your niece Meadowfree, and if you want to see her again, you'd better do what I say. First thing's first, you need to stop this ship right here, right now."

Morningstar glared at Rainbow Dash, wearing an expression of no more than minor irritation. After a moment he spoke. "I hope you realize that when I'm through, your winged race will be good for little more than sport for my kind. And you'll be the first practice target for my marksmen." Then he turned to one of the robed unicorns standing nearby. "Stop the ship. Now."

XXXII. Terms of Exchange

Rainbow Dash planted her hooves and stood on the open observation deck at the front of the unicorn airship, facing down the self-appointed unicorn king and a legion of his followers, who now completely encircled her. Ten lengths away, Twilight Sparkle hung limply, bound to a thick pole jutting out of the deck, and connected to some sort of cable that ran from a helmet on her head back into the metal decking of the ship. Twilight was out cold, but Rainbow Dash could see from the rise and fall of her chest that she was breathing regularly. Rainbow Dash crouched into an aggressive pose that left her ready for flight or fight and met the erstwhile king with her fiercest glare.

"So, Rainbow Dash, you and that grating white unicorn have Meadowfree. Obviously I want her back." Morningstar stated, his voice steady as he directed a piercing stare back at Rainbow Dash. "But you also have my newly discovered daughter. Both shall be returned to me. Name your terms."

"Release Twilight. Release the Princesses. Turn this thing around and fly back to Canterlot. Surrender yourself to the royal guard. Spend some time in the palace dungeon thinking about where and when you went wrong in life." Rainbow Dash replied, returning Morningstar's stare. "Too much?"

"Very funny. I assure you I'm chortling on the inside," the tall crimson-robed unicorn stated. "How about this: I have in my possession a magical weapon powerful enough to obliterate entire swathes of countryside, or even cities such as Cloudsdale, the home of your wretched species. I plan to send a message to ponykind – there is no point in resisting my authority. In order to do this I am going to destroy the closest major pony settlement – Ponyville."

Rainbow was taken aback, it hadn't occurred to even contemplate such brutality. "You can't!" was all she managed in response.

"Actually I can. The Prismatic Coil on this ship is capable of channeling enough magic to destroy all of Equestria, should I so desire, let alone a backwards hamlet like Ponyville. A mere test fire of the device was enough to knock out your precious Princesses. I assure you I have more than enough power to carry out my plan."

"No," Rainbow Dash shook her head. "I mean, you wouldn't. That's insane!"

"It's a necessary sacrifice in order to assure a smooth transition to the new pony order. My deal is this, take it or leave it: return my niece and my daughter unharmed by nightfall tonight, and I'll give you until tomorrow morning at dawn before I obliterate Ponyville. In that time, you may evacuate as many ponies as wish to leave the town. However, fail to give me Meadowfree and Trixie by tonight, and I will destroy your precious town just as the sun sets below the horizon. My deal will allow you to save the greatest number of ponies possible. You see, I am not a monster, Rainbow Dash – merely a visionary."

"And your vision is you as absolute ruler, and unicorns lording over the other types of ponies! That's not a vision, it's a nightmare!" Rainbow Dash shouted back. "And I don't agree to your deal. You let Twilight go right now!"

"Sorry, my little pegasus. No other offers are on the table. Twilight stays right where she is. Don't you think she makes a lovely figurehead for the New Dawn? Perhaps I'll reinstall her right on the prow so she can truly lead the way to a better future for unicorns everywhere."

That was too much for Rainbow Dash, and with a piercing battle-cry she launched herself at Morningstar. Before she even got a length, however, she felt an invisible force slam her to the deck and pin her. She could see Morningstar's horn glowing with magic.

"I think it's time for our little chat to come to an end, don't you?" he asked. "You've heard the terms of my deal. You have until nightfall tonight to give me Trixie and my niece and to evacuate that miserable little town. At dawn, I unleash the fury of a thousand suns, and Ponyville burns. Goodbye for now, Rainbow Dash."

Morningstar flicked his head upward, and Rainbow Dash felt like a doll being idly played with by a bored foal as she was effortlessly lifted up into the air. With another toss of Morningstar's head, Rainbow was thrown a hundred lengths off the side of the ship, and she found herself hurtling through space in freefall. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes to concentrate, straightened her wings and focused on the air rushing over and under her feathers. With effort, she stopped careening out of control and reestablished stable flight.

Looking back, she could see the massive propellers on the airship spinning back to life as it resumed its course toward Ponyville. She turned the same way, stretched out her legs fore and rear, and kicked her wings into their highest gear. She could beat the airship back to Ponyville, and by a substantial margin, but then what? Morningstar had a lot of power, a giant armored airship, and a terrible weapon at his disposal. Worst of all, he had Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash knew one thing – she would never surrender without a fight, and she would never give up on Ponyville, and neither would any of her friends. Most of all, they would do anything to save Twilight Sparkle.

XXXIII. Trade or Traitor

It didn't take Rainbow Dash long at her top speed to catch up to her friends, as well as Trixie and Meadowfree, who were all galloping headlong down the main road to Ponyville. Everypony was running flat out, their mane and tails billowing in the breeze. Even Trixie's silver-blue mane and tail blew freely in the wind as she ran – Rainbow Dash realized she must have stowed her hat, or perhaps lost it running. The muscles driving Rainbow's wings were burning from exertion as she dropped onto the road and began galloping along beside the other ponies.

"Rainbow Dash! Oh, I'm so happy you're okay," Fluttershy exclaimed.

"What happened? Is that big flying meanie machine still headed to Ponyville?" Pinkie Pie asked, bouncing along but keeping pace with the rest.

"Listen up everypony," Rainbow managed between gasps of oxygen. "I stalled them as long as I could. I saw Twilight and met this Morningstar. He has Twilight Sparkle tied up and unconscious, but okay, on that ship." Rainbow Dash gestured with her head to the now far distant airship, hanging in the sky behind them. "The situation is bad. Real bad. He says he's got a weapon on that thing that can destroy entire towns and villages at once. Trixie, Meadow, can you tell us if he can really do that?"

"Yes, if it works like the ancient machine it is meant to copy," Meadow replied. "It's never been tested at anything close to full power."

"But now that he's got your naïve little friend to counteract the magical discharge, Morningstar's weapon should work even better than the ancient Prismatic Coil," Trixie added.

"Not good not good not good," Rainbow Dash said in response. "Morningstar is going to test that thing on Ponyville to send a message to all the ponies in Equestria not to oppose him, or he could blow up their homes too." The other ponies gasped and several nearly stumbled, but all kept galloping onwards. "He's going to use the weapon tonight at dusk unless we hoof over Meadow and Trixie, and even if we do, he's still going to blow up Ponyville in the morning. Turning them over to Morningstar will only buy us time to evacuate," Rainbow Dash finished.

"That's horrible!" Spike said.

"All the poor ponies!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"That brute! My dresses! My shop! Everything I've built!" Rarity cried out.

"All the poor animals! What will become of the animals? Oh no!" Fluttershy wailed.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will never surrender without a fight," Trixie stated. "If he thinks Trixie will just be hoofed over like some gift-wrapped trophy, then Morningstar is more insane than everypony already thinks."

"Trixie," Meadowfree began, "we have to go to him. It's the only way to buy Ponyville enough time to evacuate.

"Then the Great and Powerful Trixie offers her condolences for the loss of your town, but she will never be a pawn of Morningstar's again. Ever!" With that, Trixie slowed to a stop. The others saw her horn glow before she vanished in a puff smoke and disappeared from the road. The other ponies slowed immediately to a trot, but Trixie was gone without a trace. She had clearly improved her teleportation abilities, Rainbow Dash noticed.

"Confound that mare!" Applejack exclaimed. "I ain't never seen a more selfish, arrogant pony in all my days."

"How dare she? That coward! I could fly up and look for her," Rainbow Dash offered.

"Don't bother, we need to get back to Ponyville, pronto," Applejack replied. "We don't have time to waste on Trixie."

"But what's going to happen if we can't meet Morningstar's demands?" asked Spike. "He'll blow up Ponyville. And then maybe blow it up again!"

"Can he do that? Can he blow it up twice?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"I'm sure he can!" Rainbow Dash stated. "But we're not going to let him blow it up even once. We'll find some way to stop him and rescue Twilight, somehow, I just know it."

"But we still must evacuate the townsponies," Rarity declared. "My family is there. Your family is there, Applejack. Stallions, mares, fillies and colts – our first priority must be their safety."

"I reckon you're right, Rarity. Now c'mon everypony, we're almost there!" Applejack spurred the ponies onward as the approached Ponyville proper, galloping like the wind. They soon passed through the welcome arch at the outskirts of town and found themselves within the city limits.

"Let's meet at the Town Hall," Rainbow Dash suggested. "I'll fly ahead and sound the alarm so everypony knows to gather as quickly as possible." She took to the air and raced through the afternoon sky, streaking over the heads of surprised Ponyvillians reveling in celebration of the summer sun, and made a beeline for the tall, multi-level cupola-topped wooden structure at the center of the town square. Rainbow Dash zoomed through an open window near the top of the building. The upper level of the town hall, above the reception area below, contained the offices of the mayor and the civil service. Today, however, the offices were vacant for the holiday, and everypony was outside enjoying the sun and festivities. She bounded up the spiral staircase to a tiny room at the top of the building. Here was Ponyville's early warning system, she knew, even though it had never actually been used in Rainbow Dash's time in Ponyville.

In the tiny room was a large wooden cylindrical structure, arranged vertically from floor to ceiling. A thick wooden bar with a harness on the end jutted out from one side of the cylinder. Rainbow Dash knew that the machine was connected to a series of horns built into the top of the Town Hall. Quickly, she slipped through the harness and began to push the bar around the room in a circle, operating much like the grist mills still used on many pony farms. Here, though, her mechanical energy powered a large horn. As Rainbow Dash pushed and pushed, a mighty wail began, building and building until it could be heard all over Ponyville. The siren rose and fell in pitch, but only increased in volume as Rainbow Dash pushed the bar with all her might. For several minutes she worked the machine, blaring the warning klaxon all over Ponyville and beyond, until her muscles ached even more than she thought possible, and she was sure that everypony had heard the warning. Rainbow Dash then raced back down the staircase and out through the window into the now chaotic town square.

The square was already filled with ponies, celebrating the holiday with carnival rides, food carts and games. Rainbow Dash could see that the alarm had sent them into a frenzy, with ponies dashing this way and that, and carts being overturned in the chaos. She also saw her friends already arrived in the town square and were doing their best to corral the panicky ponies as dozens more townsponies streamed in from all directions to answer the emergency siren's call. Every pony in Ponyville was drilled from school age on to come to the square at the sound of the siren, and even new residents were presented with disaster training nearly as soon as they moved in.

"C'mon y'all, gather round!" Applejack shouted as she herded the crowd into a semblance of good order. Rainbow Dash helped as best she could, circling the square and encouraging ponies to gather. When the crowd was finally calmed, Rainbow Dash landed next to her friends.

"Well, here they are," Applejack stated as Rainbow Dash landed next to her. "Anypony feel like takin' the lead in explaining how the town is about to be magically destroyed by a crazy unicorn who thinks he's king of Equestria? Anypony?" The friends were silent as seconds ticked by, and nopony replied. Finally, it was Rarity who spoke up.

"Well, only because nopony else has volunteered, I suppose it is I who must rally the town," she said.

XXXIV. Alarm

Rarity intended to wait until everypony had ceased their merrymaking and answered the call to gather before she gave her speech. Out of the gathering crowd, Rarity saw her sister Sweetie Belle and her friends Apple Bloom and Scootaloo emerge, weaving through the legs of the adult ponies.

"Big sis!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, embracing Applejack.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle cried out, leaping onto her sister's back and throwing her forelegs around Rarity's neck. Rarity smiled at her energetic little sister. She didn't need another reason to want to fight back against the mad pony threatening her home, but the presence of her sister only strengthened Rarity's resolve.

"You guys are awesome!" Scootaloo added. "Sweetie Belle told us all about your fantastically dangerous rescue mission to save Rarity and Twilight. Hey, where is Twilight anyway?" Before anypony could answer, another voice sharply cut through the din of the crowd.

"What's the meaning of this alarm?" Storming into the square, the mayor of Ponyville marched over to the group. Rarity knew quite well that her proper name was Blue Ribbon, which matched her cutie mark, a scroll tied with the eponymous ribbon. Nevertheless, almost everypony affectionately referred to the long-serving mayor simply as Mayor Mare. "I know I didn't tell anypony to sound the emergency siren."

Rarity watched Blue Ribbon stare at Rainbow Dash through the spectacles perched precariously on the end of her nose, apparently correctly guessing who had activated the alarm. She thought the mayor looked slightly disheveled, perhaps due to the unexpected interruption of the holiday and the fact that she had not planned on taking care of any governmental responsibilities today. Rarity could see that the mayor's gray-on-gray mane and tail were less carefully coiffed than usual and the decorative collar she wore looked a little rumpled. "Rainbow Dash, I'm told you were seen entering the alarm chamber. Explain yourself!"

"I'm sorry Mayor," Rainbow Dash replied. "But this is an emergency!"

"Ponyville's in a whole heap of trouble," Applejack added.

"Well, explain yourselves!" the Mayor demanded.

"Madame Mayor, allow me," Rarity replied. Her horn glowed as she employed her best voice amplification spell, a very useful bit of magic she most often used to draw attention at fashion shows and conventions.

"Citizens of Ponyville!" she boomed, and the crowd grew silent. Not bad, Rarity reflected, even though she could already tell Sweetie Belle would grow up to be the unicorn of the family with true vocal talents. "My friends and I have sounded the emergency alarm, the alarm that we only ring in times of terrible crisis, because Ponyville and for that matter, all of Equestria, are in grave danger. This will not be easy to hear, but let me assure that everything I am about to tell you is the unvarnished truth. An insane and power-hungry unicorn named Morningstar has seized power in Canterlot. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have been imprisoned using a magical machine that can steal their powers to allow Morningstar to control the sun and moon."

"That's ridiculous!" a male voice interrupted.

"Yeah, today is the day of the Summer Sun Celebration. Don't you think somepony would have noticed if Princess Celestia wasn't there to raise the sun?" a mare with a green coat and pink mane demanded.

"Wait, let her talk!" a blue unicorn spoke up. "My cousin in Hoofington sent me a magical scroll this morning saying Princess Celestia didn't show up there for the Celebration. Some funny unicorn from the magic council did the ceremony and said the Princess was feeling ill."

"Indeed," Rarity continued, "it is Morningstar, the lead mage of the magic council, who is behind the coup. He has declared himself king of Equestria, and plans to create a new society ruled by unicorns, with earth ponies and pegasi as little more than servants."

"Nopony would ever want that!" a voice called out of the crowd.

"You're right. No sane pony would. But Morningstar has become obsessed with an ancient ideology that should have been discarded permanently. He has terrible weapons, including a weapon so powerful it can destroy an entire town, and a flying machine as big as the royal palace. I'm sorry to announce that Morningstar is flying here to Ponyville right now, and he plans to use his weapon to destroy the town as an example to any who would oppose him."

The ponies gasped and a thousand voices began to shout at Rarity at once. "The horror! The horror!" screamed Lily the flower merchant, before collapsing in a faint at the front of the crowd.

"Wait!" Rarity shouted. "Don't panic. We have until sundown to make a plan. We have time, and a choice. Let's not give up hope yet!"

"Where's Twilight Sparkle?" the mayor asked. "Surely she can oppose this Morningstar. You can use the Elements of Harmony, like you did before."

Rarity cringed. "Unfortunately, Morningstar has captured our friend Twilight Sparkle." Gasps were heard in the crowd again, and Rarity saw Lily, who had since staggered to her hooves, collapse in a faint for a second time. "But we are not without leverage of our own!" Rarity replied. "We have Morningstar's niece, Meadowfree, here with us, and she's working against her uncle."

"Look!" a voice cried out, and all the ponies turned their eyes skyward to see the massive unicorn airship clearing the ridge of hills outside of Ponyville, bearing down on the town. The sight of the airship created a near-melee, with dozens of ponies fleeing the square, presumably to evacuate, while others stayed to watch. In minutes, the gigantic craft was hovering a thousand lengths up, directly over the town square. The ponies watched a long, sleek open carriage pulled by a team of pegasi drop from a hatch in the bottom the airship and descend toward the town square. Rarity could see that the carriage bore a phalanx of brown-robed unicorns, and behind them none other than Morningstar himself.

The crowd scattered as the carriage touched down and was brought to a stop not far from where Rarity and her friends were standing. Doors were opened on both sides of the sleek vehicle and a dozen brown-robed unicorns stepped out and took up positions on either side of the carriage. Behind them, Morningstar stood in the center of the vehicle and, with a quick spell, levitated a platform beneath his hooves so that he stood well above the crowd.

"Ponies of Ponyville," he began in his sonorous, almost seductive voice, "allow me to introduce you to the new world order. From now on, I, King Morningstar, am your sun and moon, your absolute ruler. Worship me, and tremble, for I hold in my horn the power to reduce your homes to dust and ash, but …" he paused, "also the power to grant great mercy." He turned to Rarity and her friends. "Ah, the annoying white unicorn, and you, Rainbow Dash, we meet again. I see you have my niece. Good." Morningstar readdressed the assembled multitude. "These foals have probably spoiled the surprise of my grand introduction. But since I am going to obliterate your town, perhaps some additional explanation is appropriate. You see, I seek only to restore the natural order to this land. An order where each pony has her place. As is only natural, the place for unicorn ponies is at the top, for we are the true race of pony. You hornless creatures are but pale imitations, and as such, you will work as laborers for us, or you will be cast out of my kingdom. That is the natural way of things. This new world will no longer be called Equestria, but New Cornutupia!"

Frightened though they were, the crowd murmured its disapproval quite audibly. Morningstar spoke again. "Undoubtedly, there will be those neigh-sayers among you who resist the new order. Sadly, that is why I must destroy Ponyville. It is here that misguided unicorns live alongside pegasi and feeble earth ponies, an abomination against the purity of New Cornutopia. Those who resist, like the ponies standing before you here," he swept a hoof across Rarity and her friends, will face my retribution. Now, I see these foalish ponies have decided to return my niece Meadow. This is good for you, Ponyville. Meadow, come."

Morningstar waited patiently as Meadowfree slowly walked over to him. Rarity understood that they were trapped here in the crowd, and resistance now would only result in ponies getting hurt.

"Your King is a pony of his word, just and true. I offered to spare your town until morning if my niece was returned to me … along with my daughter." Morningstar whirled on Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "Where is she?" he spat.

Rarity thought quickly. "We have Trixie someplace safe, hidden here in Ponyville," she bluffed. Why did Trixie run away again? This charade could only work temporarily, at best. "If you use your weapon on the town, well, I shudder to think of what would become of her," Rarity declared.

"Foals!" Morningstar spat. "You test me unwisely. Soon you will discover the limits of my mercy! You have until the sun sets, and not a minute longer, to bring my daughter to the town square. That is our deal. Fail to do so, and Ponyville will be annihilated instantly."

"I hardly think even you could be so callous toward your own flesh and blood," Rarity replied.

"You have gravely mistaken me, then," Morningstar responded. "After all, I only found out she was my daughter yesterday. Bring her, or prepare for your imminent end at nightfall. Your choice." With that, he waved a crimson clad hoof and his robed guards reentered the carriage.

As the carriage turned to takeoff, Rainbow Dash could be heard hurling insults at the pegasi pulling the vehicle, but Rarity tuned out all the sounds of panic and disorder as she dropped to her knees there in the town square. Now what? Morningstar had called her bluff, had he not? The sun drifted lower in the afternoon sky, and time marched on. How could they stall for more time without Trixie? Even if they could, they still had no plan to save Ponyville. If only Twilight were here, and the Princesses, they would know just what to do.

No, Rarity reminded herself, they weren't here. All Ponyville had between it and destruction was a fashion designer, an animal caregiver, a weatherpony, a party planner, an apple farmer, and a baby dragon. Celestia help us, she thought, before reminding herself that it was Celestia who currently needed the help. "I guess," she whispered to nopony in particular, "that a fashion designer, an animal caregiver, a weatherpony, a party planner, an apple farmer, and a baby dragon are going to have to find a way out of this mess." They had been in tight spots before, she reminded herself. And they did represent the spirits of the Elements of Harmony. Rarity pulled herself to her feet. She had to continue on.

"Come on, girls," Rarity called out, as she magically hoisted Spike onto her back. "I've asked myself, Rarity, what would Twilight Sparkle do in this situation? She would come up with a brilliant plan, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

XXXV. The Final Countdown

Applejack tried to listen as Rarity and Rainbow Dash quickly hashed out an evacuation plan with the Mayor and a few members of the weather team, but to be perfectly honest, and Applejack was nothing if not honest, her thoughts were elsewhere. Specifically, they had drifted away from the town square back home to Sweet Apple Acres. The Apple family had long had a habit of spreading out over Equestria, sprouting up wherever apples would grow, and her great-grandparents had started the Apples' outpost here in Ponyville. Since then, her family had turned Sweet Apple Acres into a real going concern, something to be proud of.

Apples were not just earth ponies; they were ponies of the earth. Applejack never felt more at ease and at home then when she was herding with her dog Winona, bucking down Apples with her big brother, or just galloping for sheer joy across the fields of her farm. Now all of that could be hours away from ending.

How dare anypony think he was better than everypony else just because he had a pointy horn growing out of his forehead? Applejack was furious, not just about Morningstar, but that this way of thinking had actually attracted other ponies. She knew, just knew that Equestria was better than that. Every pony had a purpose, just like every pony had their own special cutie mark. What could be plainer than looking at a pony's flank to prove that unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies were all the same, and yet all unique at the same time?

Still lost in thought, Applejack followed automatically when Rarity led the group across the square to Twilight's library to formulate a plan. The ponies gathered around the library table.

"I'm not willing to live in a world without cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie declared, apropos of nothing.

"Um, Pinkie Pie, I don't think Morningstar said anything about cupcakes," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Give him time," Pinkie Pie responded, giving Rainbow a suspicious look.

"Well, I'm not willing to live in a world without Ponyville," Applejack stated. "So what are we gonna do?"

"We represent the spirits of the Elements of Harmony," Rarity stated.

"Yeah, we beat all kinds of baddies," Pinkie Pie added. "Nightmare Moon, Discord, you name it, we can take 'em!"

"But you needed Twilight Sparkle every time before!" Spike pointed out.

"That's right," Applejack agreed. "It was Twilight who was able to harness the magic of our friendship."

"Well, we're a little short on Twilight at the moment, in case you hadn't noticed," Rainbow Dash noted crossly. "And we're short on time, too!" She gestured to the slowly descending sun. The only saving grace of the situation was that today was the day of the Summer Sun Celebration – the longest day of the year. Applejack estimated they still had at least five hours of daylight left.

"Wait jest one second," Applejack started. "It was friendship that won us those battles, not just Twilight. I mean, the Elements of Harmony are all about friendship, and harmony between ponies, right?"

"Yes, dear," Rarity replied. "So how does that help us?"

"What I'm sayin' is that maybe we've been lookin' at this from the wrong perspective. So yeah, maybe we can't use the Elements of Harmony without Twilight, but we can still use the magic of friendship!" Applejack stated.

"You're not making any sense, AJ" said Rainbow Dash, looking quizzically at Applejack.

"Yeah, you remind me of me!" Pinkie Pie added.

"I'm saying that we have friends all over Equestria what would like to get a piece of this Morningstar feller!" Applejack exclaimed. "Ain't nopony wants to live in his Cornytopia or whatever, ponies want to live in Equestria – in harmony. And not just ponies neither. You think if this feller thinks so little of earth ponies and pegasi that he gives a lick about other critters?"

"You mean like dragons?" asked Spike.

"Or griffons?" Rainbow Dash added.

"Or sweet little forest animals?" Fluttershy asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Exactly," Applejack said.

"Or parasprites?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"No!" Applejack replied. "No parasprites! But what about zebras? I bet Zecora has some thoughts about how to fight back."

"We could get our cutie marks for insurgency!" Scootaloo piped up.

"Hey! Did you three follow us here?" Applejack asked, looking down to see all three Cutie Mark Crusaders clustered at her hooves. She turned to her little sister. "Apple Bloom, you get back to the farm and get Granny Smith and Big Macintosh to safety."

"And Sweetie Belle, go find mom and dad and get out of town," Rarity directed her sibling.

"You too Scootaloo. Go find your parents and get outta here," Rainbow Dash stated.

"But, but …" Apple Bloom started.

Unexpectedly, Fluttershy spoke up. "That's an order!" she stated, and fixed a penetrating stare on the Crusaders. Shocked into attention by her gaze, they slunk away.

"I really do like your plan Applejack," said Rarity once the young fillies had departed.

"There's just one small teensy problem. There's simply no way to get help to Ponyville within the next few hours before sundown."

"I know," Applejack said grimly. "That's the part of my plan you're not gonna like. We're gonna have to have faith, either that Morningstar doesn't call Rarity's bluff, or that

Trixie comes back to buy us some time."

"So what you're saying is you hope he doesn't call Rarity's bluff, because I can guarantee you that that coward Trixie isn't coming back," Rainbow Dash declared. "She probably half way to Appleoosa by now. Plus, I don't trust Morningstar to give us until morning even if she did show up."

"There's so much at stake to risk being wrong," said Fluttershy.

"I think we need a contingency," Rarity stated. "In case Morningstar does call my bluff. I want to mount a rescue."

"But how are we going to get Twilight off that big flying thing?" Pinkie Pie demanded.

"Not Twilight, Pinkie Pie. We'd never get through their defenses, and Morningstar has a device in his crown that absorbs magic spells. I want to rescue the Princesses! They have the power to stop Morningstar."

"But you'd have to get all the way back to Canterlot!" Applejack objected.

"Yes, I'm afraid my pony-pedi is done for," Rarity acknowledged with a sigh. "But

you know I try so hard to keep in shape. A little extra gallop never hurt Rarity."

"I like it!" Rainbow Dash chimed in. "If anypony can stop Morningstar, it's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna."

"That settles it, then," said Applejack. "But we'll hafta split up."

"I'll go to Cloudsdale to recruit the pegasi!" Rainbow Dash volunteered. "I might even have to time to go looking for more help."

"I need to make sure the animals are safe," Fluttershy said. "But maybe some of them can help us."

"I've got a friend in mind to talk to," said Spike. "Someone who isn't afraid of any pony, king or not."

"And I'm going to Canterlot," Rarity stated. "Pinkie Pie, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on this mission?"

"Okey dokey lokey!" the pink pony agreed.

"That leaves me," said Applejack. "I'll make sure the citizens of Ponyville are safe, and then see about finding Zecora and tryin' to organize some sort of defense, just in case all else fails."

"Then it's done," Rainbow Dash said.

"I reckon so," Applejack replied.

The five ponies and Spike stared at each other across the table. Applejack knew how much they were about to risk, and how much they stood to lose if they failed. It could very well be the last time they ever gathered here in the library. It could even be the last time they saw each other at all. None of the friends was willing to break the moment. Then, Applejack saw the telltale glistening of moisture in Fluttershy's kind eyes.

"Oh, it'll be okay!" Applejack said, throwing her forelegs around the yellow pegasus. That was apparently too much for Fluttershy, and she began to cry in earnest. Before Applejack knew what hit her, all the other ponies and one baby dragon had formed a big teary pile on the library floor. Applejack just let herself become lost in the moment for a little while, forgetting all the cares that weighed her down. She was so lucky to have these friends – even more roots tying her to Ponyville. Finally, Applejack stood up and dusted herself off, taking a moment to readjust her hat.

"Alright, y'all, we'd best get a move on," she declared, and threw open the library door to leave. "Whoa Nelly!" she exclaimed in surprise. Outside the library, over a hundred ponies stood expectantly, waiting for the spirits of Harmony to emerge. The others followed Applejack out the door and met the crowd. Mayor Blue Ribbon stood at their head.

"Most everypony is evacuating," the Mayor stated. "But not me. My family has lived in Ponyville since it was founded. I'm proud to be an earth pony, and I would rather go down with my town than live in a world where ponies are not equal." She gave Applejack a look of sheer determination. "You all have saved Equestria twice before, and we believe you can do it again. We're here to help."

"I don't want to live a world where a unicorn and an earth pony can't be friends!" a light turquoise coated unicorn spoke up. She stood on her hind legs with her forelegs resting on the shoulders of an earth pony mare with a distinctive dark blue mane streaked down the middle with pink.

"And we're not going to stand by and let our whole livelihood be burned to the ground!" Applejack recognized Mr. Cake and his wife, the owners of Sugarcube Corner.

Applejack just stared at all the ponies standing up for Ponyville. Her heart swelled with pride at the other ponies stepping forward to defend their home. There, near the front she saw her brother, Big Macintosh. Of course, all three cutie mark crusaders stood at the front of the herd of ponies wearing their special capes. Those fillies should be getting to safety, Applejack thought, but then realized that no place would be safe if Morningstar succeeded in taking over Equestria. She took a deep breath, steadied herself, and stepped forward.

"Well me neither!" Applejack shouted. "I'm not letting some crazy unicorn in a fancified balloon blow up my home! So listen up, everypony! We've got a plan, and we're not giving up without a fight!"

PART EIGHT: CONCATENATION

XXXVI. Pony Tales

"Welcome back, niece," Morningstar said, turning to Meadowfree as the carriage cruised upward toward the mighty airship New Dawn.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me," Meadowfree replied. She stared ahead blankly, internally trying to choke back the bile that kept trying to climb up her thoat. For the first time in her life since the incident with Trixie at school, she had been out from under her uncle's hoof, if only for a fleeting moment. Now she was trapped again, with no hope of escape from this flying prison. Worse, her plan, her only plan to stop Morningstar had failed miserably, and now Trixie was … somewhere. Her uncle still had the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, and still planned to use the Prismatic Coil to destroy Ponyville. He had even taken control of the day and night! It seemed that where all of her uncle's mad dreams were coming true, the tiny glowing ember of hope she had clung to, the hope of stopping all of this insanity, was being snatched away and stamped out before her eyes.

"Can you believe, dear niece, that that crazy little blue unicorn is my daughter?" Morningstar conjectured aloud. "And poor, crazy Belladonna did such a poor job of hiding her from me – leaving her in Canterlot, with her ridiculous name. Surely she must have almost wanted me to find out. I suppose she thought I could never claim her, because if it came to light that I had a foal with a student, even a graduate student at the time, I could have lost my position close to the Princess." He sighed. "And now it seems I may have to destroy her, in the unlikely event those Ponyville ponies truly have her captive."

As the carriage landed in the hangar deck of the airship, Meadow pondered her uncle's words. Perhaps here was one small chance. Her uncle was nothing if not egotistical and obsessed with creating a legacy for himself. The ember sparked back into existence ever so faintly. "Oh, but uncle, did you know that Trixie has spent the last decade becoming the premier magical duelist in all of Equestria? They say she is truly an amazing and magical unicorn. She must have gotten all of her ability from you."

"Truly?" Morningstar replied, raising an eyebrow in interest. "What else?"

Meadow replayed in her memory the stories Trixie had told her while they and Rarity were fleeing through the mountains away from Canterlot, how Trixie had taken her show across Equestria, goading citizens into dueling her with outlandish boasting and tales of impossible feats. Meadow could tell, listening to her old friend, that this lifestyle had warped Trixie's perception, and she at least half-believed many of her fanciful stories. The realization that Trixie was more damaged that she had known from the tragedy of their schoolfilly days had been a new wave of grief washing over Meadow, but now she just had to remember. What were some of those stories Trixie had told …

"Oh, there's so much to say!" Meadowfree replied. "I've heard she single-hoofedly chased off a pack of diamond dogs terrorizing the road to Trottingham, that she stared down an entire flock of cockatrices, and, do you remember the stories about the ursa that attacked Ponyville last summer?"

"I heard that some unicorn sent it back to the Everfree Forest before it could do any real harm. Are you saying my daughter vanquished an ursa?" Morningstar asked, incredulously.

Of course, Meadowfree had learned the true story from Rarity, but she wasn't about to admit that Trixie had been nearly helpless against the magical bear. "That's what I heard," she said to Morningstar. "Some say she's the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria. In fact, I've heard her called the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Meadowfree didn't add that it was Trixie herself that had said all of these things.

"Hmm," Morningstar began as he marched out of the carriage and back to the front obversation deck of the airship. "I suppose it's no surprise that a unicorn with the blood of the ancient unicorn mage and that of the all-powerful King of Equestria should herself be a powerful pony."

"And I, your niece, have hardly any magic, so what good am I as an assistant," Meadowfree lamented. Certainly Morningstar complained often enough about her lack of ability to cast any sort of intimidating spell. Trixie, on the other hoof, was a fighter, exactly what Morningstar would want in a deputy. If she could just convince her uncle that Trixie was indispensable, then perhaps he would abandon his plan to attack Ponyville.

"So I've noticed," Morningstar replied.

"Trixie could be a great asset, though. She would frighten ponies into bending to your will," Meadowfree continued. "Also, she is your rightful heir." This was Meadowfree's opportunity to drive her message home. "Surely you have considered your plans when it becomes time to pass on the crown."

"Of course I have," Morningstar replied. "Certainly you and the rest of my own family are little more than weak foals. But I have a future queen right here on this ship." He gestured to the limp figure of the young lavender unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, tied into the discharge cable of the prismatic coil. "She was convinced before that unicorns are destined to rule, and she can be convinced again. She is the descendent of the great unicorn mage, and Celestia's own personal protégé. Not only will she be my queen someday, but she will produce an heir of untold power."

Meadowfree was repulsed at the thought of Morningstar laying so much as a hoof on the poor young unicorn, who had bravely stayed behind to be with the Princess she loved so much, allowing herself to be captured. "But even if you had another foal, Trixie would be first in line to the throne. She is your firstborn. And her blood is that of Moonglow Sparkle, just the same as Twilight. Moreover, I have seen her in action, and I believe she is the more powerful mare. You saw what she did to you back at the cavern." Meadowfree pressed her argument.

Morningstar's eyes widened at the apparent realization that his niece was correct. The law of succession, though it had not been enforced since Celestia and Luna became eternal rulers of Equestria, dictated that Trixie was his heir. "If she truly is as powerful as you say, perhaps it would be a most worthwhile endeavor to … bring her into the fold," he stated.

"But what of the weapon? Are we not going to fire it on Ponyville?" Meadowfree asked, concealing her hope as best she could.

"Of course I am going to destroy Ponyville, you talentless nitwit," Morningstar snapped. "But perhaps I can grant a little more clemency to the little ponies below, at least until we have Trixie. Scouts!" Morningstar shouted and within seconds Cloudbuck, captain of the pegasus scouts, had appeared. Meadow could not understand what warped perspective this poor pony and his cohorts must have to believe that her uncle cared about them, or could offer them a place in his dream kingdom. He cared nothing for anypony without a horn. She knew, however, that he had essentially raised these pegasi in a secret academy at the edge of Equestria, far from the prying eyes of Canterlot. Each was an orphan, with no family to look for them. They believed everything Morningstar had taught them to believe, including that their purpose was to serve him.

"Captain, take your best scouts and scour the countryside below for the unicorn Trixie. You will recognize her as the azure unicorn with the silver-blue mane who you pursued, unsuccessfully, out of Canterlot and through the mountains. Inform the citizens of Ponyville that I have granted them until dawn to turn her over. Then I want you to make your own effort to find her and seize her – I do not believe the ponies in Ponyville even have Trixie. Go, and do not return empty-hooved!" The pegasus turned and took flight. "Now," Morningstar said to Meadowfree, "we, and Ponyville, will wait."

Behind the careful mask of loyalty and unquestioning devotion she presented to her uncle, Meadowfree smiled. The little ember of hope she carried inside her had just burst into flame.

XXXVII. Pieces in Play

From Ponyville, the friends scattered. Applejack watched as Rainbow streaked away across the sky toward her home city of Cloudsdale and Fluttershy flitted off in the opposite direction to seek counsel with the animals. Spike ran as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him straight into the Everfree forest, taking with him that little owl Twilight kept around the library. Applejack had no idea what Spike's errand could be, but she hoped that it would result in some much needed aid. Rarity and Pinkie Pie galloped back down the road toward Canterlot, wearing illusions Rarity had cast to avoid the prying eyes of Morningstar's pegasi. Now she was left alone to manage the defense of Ponyville, a defense that was probably impossible against that giant armored flying watermelon and Morningstar's supposed doomsday weapon. But of course, Applejack was not entirely alone. There were at least a hundred able bodied ponies right here, ready to fight. Applejack owed it to them to at least given them hope.

"Alright, everypony, here's what we're gonna do," she said, turning to the crowd. "Back on my farm I've got a contraption that Rainbow Dash put together. It's like one of them cata … cater … one of those things fer flingin' stuff."

"A catapult?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"That's it," Applejack confirmed. "Rainbow Dash made it so I could jump on it and launch her way up into the air so she could do tricks. We're gonna take that thing, and build a bunch more, and bigger. And we when jump on the platforms, we're not gonna throw ponies, we're gonna throw all sorts of stuff that Morningstar ain't gonna want flyin' up at his big ol' flyin' watermelon. If everypony pitches in, I bet we can build a whole heap of these things. Now let's get along on over to Sweet Apple Acres! Yee-haw!" Applejack gave a cheer and took off galloping toward home, the herd of defenders hot on her hooves. Honestly she wasn't sure her plan would even work, but if it gave the ponies something meaningful to work for, then it was a worthy cause in her book.

"Hey there Applejack," Scootaloo said, zooming up alongside on her scooter, her miniature wings beating furiously for propulsion.

"Well, hi Scootaloo," Applejack replied, still running at top seed.

"I just wanted to let you know, Apple Bloom went into the Everfree Forest to find Zecora. She said to tell you she'd meet up back at the farm. Bye now!" Scootaloo zoomed away, faster than Applejack could keep up. That crazy little filly … if this were any normal day she'd be grounded for a month for sneaking off into the forest, Applejack thought. Now, Applejack could only hope to see her sister in a month's time. She raced onward. When the herd of ponies arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack led them to one of the storage sheds and pulled out Rainbow Dash's throwing device.

"Okay, who here's got a talent fer woodworkin'?" Applejack asked the crowd. A few ponies stepped forward, and Applejack addressed one earth pony stallion with a hammer cutie mark. "Y'all are in charge. Study this here contraption, and come up with a way to build a lot more of 'em. There's no shortage of wood. Y'all can use my sheds, my barn, my apple trees. Ain't none of it going to do me much good if Ponyville is destroyed. Now git to work!"

Applejack turned as she saw her little sister trotting up with the zebra herbalist, Zecora. Applejack still was wary about the zebra's strange foreign ways, but she tolerated her and knew she was a good friend to her little sister.

"Auntie Zecora's here to help!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Applejack noticed that the Zebra was harnessed to a large pull cart full of small, opaque cloth bags. Zecora was pulling the cart very gingerly.

"Applejack, it is good to see you standing here," Zecora said in greeting. "But danger is drawing very near."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know!" Applejack responded.

"Do you know, brave Applejack, with what you will mount an attack?" Zecora asked.

"Well, I was figurin' we'd be able to use these her things to lob apples and whatnot up at 'em. That's about the best I've got," Applejack replied.

"Apples are fine, but I've got something louder," Zecora smiled, unharnessing herself careful from the cart. "A specialty of my culture, we call it … firepowder!" She pulled one of the small bags out of the back of the cart with her teeth, and flung it away from the group with a powerful toss of her head. As the bag impacted the earth, it exploded into green flame that washed heat over Applejack and the others and sounded a tremendous bang.

"I … I think I like it!" Applejack managed, eyes wide. "Thank you very kindly, Zecora!"

"I knew the day would soon be here, the air in this land was thick with fear, so I gathered the ingredients and carefully measured, to bring you ponies this zebra treasure. Use it only now and with great care, for firepowder can also bring despair." Zecora explained.

"We'll be careful," Applejack replied. "We'll only use it this one time," she promised. Above the horizon, Applejack could see the sun sinking lower. That meant time was running out. "Now say, Zecora, you aren't handy with a hammer and nails, are ya?"

Before the zebra could reply, Applejack was startled by a commotion. Other ponies were murmuring as several members of Rainbow Dash's weather patrol flew over the farm toward Applejack, trailing a large net behind them. In the net, Applejack could see, were a half dozen brown-robed pegasi.

XXXVIII. In the Wilderness

Lying curled up beneath her cape on top of a large flat rock by the shore of a vast fetid bog outside of Ponyville, the Great and Powerful Trixie pondered how she had found herself in her present position. Well, she had walked there of course, rather aimlessly after leaving Meadow, Rarity and the other ponies. More than that, she had to answer a bigger question: who was she? Eleven years ago she had been a schoolfilly in love with the idea of success, of rising from her humble foundling origin to become somepony, somepony who could amaze the crowds with her magic, somepony who would be loved and admired, somepony who merited the magic wand marked on her flanks for the world to see, somepony. After she had been hoodwinked into leaving PEGASUS, she had taken her trust money and gone to Manehattan, to carve out a new life. There, deep in the hidden world of the underground artists and struggling magicians, she forged a new identity.

With her natural aptitude and her formal school training, Trixie was easily the most talented magician on the streets of Manehattan. She placed bets on herself in back-alley unicorn tussles. She entered underground tournaments. She created a showmare identity, a brave mask she could hide behind on stage, who would never be afraid or shrink from a fight. She became known as the Great and Powerful Trixie, the self-declared most amazing and powerful unicorn in all of Equestria! And as she continued to fight, and win, and her reputation spread, Trixie slowly came to live in the cape and hat of her stage identity. The young, scared, and friendless Trixie and the Great and Powerful Trixie blurred together. She would go weeks, then months without dropping the latter's grandiose speech and outlandish boasting.

Somewhere along the way, the Great and Powerful Trixie shoved Trixie the lost and lonely schoolfilly out into the cold and locked the door. After all, why embrace weakness when she had so much strength? But the Great and Powerful Trixie needed more than just money to satiate her lust for adulation and power, she needed more magic, more followers, and most of all, revenge against Feldspar and all the unicorns that had wronged her. And so she traveled Equestria, humiliating challengers in every port of call, and learning new magic to increase her abilities.

But now what? What would the Great and Powerful Trixie do? All she knew was confrontation, challenge, the fight, the thrill of victory, and just once, the agony of defeat. How could she deal with feelings – conflicting feelings that threatened to crush her beneath their weight. Her father – King Morningstar – was also her mortal enemy, the one who had wronged her. And now, what? He wanted her for some reason. To destroy her? To take a place at his side? The thought of power over all the unicorns was seductive, alluring, so tempting for the Great and Powerful Trixie. No more would she have to fight for the recognition she deserved. It would be written on the face of every unicorn who genuflected in her presence.

But what of Equestria, a niggling voice asked from within the recesses of the Great and Powerful Trixie's mind. Trixie had no interest in hurting ponies who had done her no wrong, she wanted their admiration, not to crush them under her hooves. How could she ever play a part in Morningstar's plan? The Great and Powerful Trixie could be anything she wanted, she told herself. What was to stop her from seizing the throne herself, and placing herself in the position where she truly belonged? What was to stop her from finally being recognized as the most amazing unicorn that ever lived?

But … the voice whispered meekly in the back of her mind, what of the unicorn Twilight Sparkle, and her friends, and poor Meadow? They mattered. The world was bigger than the Great and Powerful Trixie, no matter how powerful she became, and how much magic she wielded. Twilight Sparkle was her mother's daughter, Trixie's cousin. Family. Didn't she want to find out what that word meant? Isn't that what she really craved?

No! She couldn't save Twilight Sparkle or oppose Morningstar. He could absorb magic with that device he wore! There was no way! The Great and Powerful Trixie would never put herself in a position to be captured and tormented by Morningstar and his ilk ever again! She could join him, take the power, become who she was destined to be!

As her thoughts threatened to consume her, Trixie shivered and curled up even more tightly under her cape, quivering atop the large rock. Through the gnarly bog trees she saw the sun sinking ever lower in the sky. In the distance, Morningstar's giant airship hovered ominously over Ponyville. Not much longer and at least one choice would be made for her. What then, when Ponyville was a smoking crater? She would be Trixie the traitor; Trixie the Callow and Cowardly. But not if she went to Morningstar. Then, the Great and Powerful Trixie could claim to be a hero for giving Ponyville a little more time, and she would be one step closer to taking everything she ever wanted. She could be a just Empress, beloved by all the ponies, powerful and wise, merciful and fair.

No, the meek voice whispered again. That's not right. That's not what you want. Friendship, family, belonging – that's what you need, to heal!

"Get out of my head!" the Great and Powerful Trixie muttered. Her thoughts returned to the lavender unicorn, crying in the cave, embracing capture and whatever else would happen to her because of the depth of her love for Princess Celestia. That unicorn was her cousin, Twilight Sparkle. Trixie remembered the amazing power Twilight Sparkle had channeled to save Ponyville from the ursa minor, and how determined all of her friends were to save her at any cost. Who would do the same for the Great and Powerful Trixie? Was there truly such a thing as the magic of friendship?

"Nopony would save you, nopony would help you," she whispered.

"Nopony."

The choices were hers to make, whoever she decided she was. Trixie pulled herself to her hooves and unceremoniously tore off her cape with her teeth. With a flick of her head, she tossed into the bog, where it sank into the muck. Naked, Trixie turned and trotted toward Ponyville, her figure silhouetted by the setting sun.

XXXIX. Subterfuge and Sabotage

Rarity and Pinkie Pie, wearing illusion spell disguises, raced into Canterlot unquestioned and unmolested by any of Morningstar's minions. Rarity had always thought she was a physically fit pony. She took time every morning for yoga and fillylates before a quick jog through town, which certainly did wonders for her figure. Still, it had been all she could do to keep up with the seemingly limitless energy of the bounding Pinkie Pie. How in Equestria had she bounced all the way to Canterlot? She shelved the question for later, as now time was running short. The summer sun was sinking low even as the ponies galloped under the Great Gate of Canterlot.

"Where is everypony?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I don't know!" Rarity answered. The streets were completely deserted, and Rarity and Pinkie Pie could see neither hide nor hair of royal guards or unicorn fanatics, nor even the regular townsfolk. As the duo traversed the streets, however, they could see the anxious eyes of ponies peering out at them from the windows of buildings they passed. Clearly, something had everypony too terrified to emerge from the safety of their homes.

"I bet that meanie Morningstar scared everypony into staying inside!" Pinkie Pie declared. "They saw that big ol' flying thingamajig, and all of his magic, and he was all like, 'hey ponies, stay inside,' and the ponies were like, 'okay!'"

"Yes, I think you must be right," Rarity replied. "He doesn't even have enough supporters to leave guards behind, but he scared the townsponies with his threats and tough talk. It certainly takes quite a bit of hubris on Morningstar's part to believe he could leave Canterlot completely and nopony would so much as step hoof outside."

"I know exactly what this place needs," Pinkie Pie declared, wandering over to where a street musician had left behind his fiddle. She picked it up experimentally.

"Oh please no!" Rarity said. When Pinkie Pie began to pout, she thought better of her ultimatum. "At least not yet, Pinkie Pie. We have a town to save, and the Princesses too" Rarity finished.

"Oh, but … I still think … oh, okay," Pinkie Pie gave up. Rarity saw the pink pony follow behind her as she continued to gallop toward the unicorn school.

"I believe the cave where the Princesses are imprisoned in that machine must be under PEGASUS," Rarity declared as they approached the school gates.

"Good call!" Pinkie Pie replied, pointing ahead with a hoof as they stopped short. The entire quad, the open green space at the center of the campus, had disappeared, and in its place was an enormous hole in the earth, perfectly rectangular. This must have been where Morningstar's airship had lifted off, emerging through the earth. Rarity realized that it must have taken some powerful spellwork to move so much rock and earth aside like that. Here Rarity also saw the first evidence that Morningstar had not completely abandoned Canterlot to its own devices. Three brown-robed unicorns, each wearing the distinctive crossed-horns patch of Morningstar, stood guard at the main gate of the school campus. Rarity pulled Pinkie Pie over to the nearest building and jumped into the entryway, hidden from the unicorn guards' view.

"Now what?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Leave this part of the plan to me," Rarity replied. In truth, she was only about fifty percent sure this would work, and she knew it would tax her abilities to their limit. First, she dropped the illusions she had cast over Pinkie Pie and herself to allow them to travel undetected. These required too much effort to maintain while she cast other magic, and would only distract her from the other spells she needed to cast. Then, her horn glowed blue as she cast her spell detection magic. As she suspected, the enchantments protecting the school had been dispelled when Morningstar destroyed the grounds flying his airship out. That meant she and Pinkie Pie could get inside without setting off any alarms. That is, they could get in if and only if they could get past the guards. That would be the biggest test of her illusion magic ever. Rarity concentrated, and the light from her horn fluctuated and flickered as sparks of magic flew.

"Ooh, this is gonna be a good one!" Pinkie Pie whispered.

"Rrrggh!" Rarity grunted in a most unladylike way as she strained to control enough magic to complete the spell. She just had to concentrate on their picture in her mind as she gathered magic. She focused on that eventful night when Trixie had first come to Ponyville, and those little colts had lured the ursa minor to town. She was almost there, she needed just a little more magic. Finally, when she could control no more magic, Rarity released the spell and hoped for the best.

"RROWWRR!" Rarity and Pinkie Pie watched the guards jump and collide with each other, falling into a pile, as each tried to be the first to flee from the angry ursa minor bearing down on them.

"Hee hee!" Pinkie Pie giggled "That is a good one!"

"Most appreciated," Rarity replied proudly as her illusory celestial bear terrorized the fleeing unicorns, who were fleeing too quickly to investigate the veracity of the creature's unlikely appearance in the middle of Canterlot. "Now let's go save Princess Celestia and Princess Luna before the sun sets!"

The false ursa minor continued to chase after the fleeing guards as Rarity and Pinkie Pie casually trotted through the gate and quickly found a staircase that had been magically hewn from the rock. It led down into the gaping pit in the center of campus. This, Rarity knew, would lead them directly to that contraption, the Orrery, where the Princesses were captive. Further and further down the pony pair walked, the steep walls of the now-open pit looming above them. At the bottom, lit by eerie magical light and the strange machinery of the unicorn conspirators, Rarity could see the shining metal of the slowly rotating Orrery. Its arms and concentric rings moved in different directions and at different speeds, tracking the sun, moon, and other nearby celestial objects as it sapped the power of the Princesses to control the heavens. Close to a dozen of the brown-robed unicorns operated the strange steam-powered machines connected to the Orrery, rotating knobs and pulling levers the function of which Rarity dared not even hazard a guess.

"The Princesses!" Pinkie Pie whispered, pointing. Indeed, the unconscious forms of Celestia and Luna floated helplessly suspended in the magic sphere at the center of the Orrery, magic radiating from the forms into spherical capacitors above and below them.

"Okay, Pinkie Pie, this is where you come in. I have absolutely no idea how any of that technology works, nor do I want to know. What I do want is to shut it all down so we can get Princess Celestia and Princess Luna out of there. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Hmm," Pinkie Pie responded, scratching her chin with a hoof as she considered Rarity's question. "Fiddling with powerful magical technology beyond my comprehension? Potentially warping the fabric of reality? Pushing lots of blinking buttons and pulling all those shiny levers? You better believe I'm up to the challenge!" She grinned a manic Pinkie Pie grin as she enthusiastically saluted Rarity. "Ready for duty!"

"Excellent!" Rarity replied. "I'll draw their attention while you get to that machine!" Rarity silently walked on the tips of her hooves down the remaining stairs, careful not to draw any attention yet, while Pinkie Pie bounced along behind her before splitting off and darting into the darkness to hide. Rarity hugged the edge of the massive cave, staying int he shadows, until she was a good hundred pony lengths away from any of the unicorns and their machinery. Now, it was time. Casually, Rarity strolled out into the middle of the massive chamber.

"Ahem!" she coughed, using her voice amplification spell. "Yoo hoo!" she called to the unicorns working on the machines.

"Hey!" one called out. "You can't be down here. There's a curfew, and this area's restricted!"

"Oh, excuse me but I must be terribly lost!" Rarity said with a theatrical gesture of helplessness. "I was just getting a little shopping done at the Canterlot Galleria, and I went looking for the little fillies room, and well, somehow I ended up here! Could you be ever so kind as to help me get home?" Rarity batted her eyelashes.

All of the unicorns were now staring at her, and most were walking toward her. "You're going to have to come with us ma'am. You're not allowed to be here," said the closest unicorn.

"Hey, wait a second," said another, "isn't that that same white unicorn that escaped with the boss' niece and that crazy blue witch?"

"You're right!" the first replied. "Let's get her!"

"Eep!" Rarity squeaked, as she turned to run. Fortunately, the cavern was enormous, and she was able to duck, dodge, and juke to avoid her pursuers. Out of the corner of her eye, Rarity saw Pinkie Pie appear from the shadows, and she felt a sense of triumph rush over her.

"Which one of these is the candy dispenser?" Pinkie Pie cried out as she began pulling levers and hitting switches, seemingly at random. As she turned an entire bank of dials to the right, causing a horrible grinding noise and black smoke to begin pouring from the machinery, the brown-robed unicorns stopped pursuing Rarity and turned back to the machine.

"Oh no!" one cried out. "Get away from there! You don't understand how this works! This is a highly delicate machine."

"Whee!" Pinkie Pie was now dancing on one of the control panels, hitting a different button each time a hoof touched down. Rarity could see the magical sphere containing the Princesses growing brighter, and larger, pressing out against the confines of the machine as stray bolts of magic sparked out into the chamber like multichromatic lightning.

"I think you may have done it!" Rarity shouted to Pinkie Pie as the ground rumbled and shook beneath them and smoke poured out of the machinery. Rarity took the fact that the brown-robed unicorns were now running away as a sign that they too needed to back away from the device.

"But what about the Princesses?" asked Pinkie Pie as she bounded over to Rarity. Chunks of rock began to fall from the cavern walls as the ground beneath them shook violently.

"I'm not sure," Rarity confessed, "but I know we need to get out, now!" She hooked Pinkie Pie with a hoof and the pair began racing up the staircase to get out of the chamber. As they ran, a bolt of magic from the overloaded machine narrowly missed, instead singing the chasm wall. The rumbling of the earth threatened to shake them off the staircase, but the pair continued to climb.

"Ooh, exciting!" Pinkie Pie squealed, pointing back. Rarity looked to see the staircase, and in fact the very walls of the enormous pit collapsing behind them.

"What have we done?" Rarity wondered aloud, still galloping up the stairs. What would become of the Princesses? Suddenly, Rarity tripped, falling flat on her face and nearly tumbling off the staircase from the shaking.

"Rarity!" Pinkie shouted. Rarity saw the stairs crumbling one by one behind her, and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe her last moments would be spent with her brilliant coat covered in dirt and soot. Rarity then felt her stomach drop as the ground rushed away and she was moving through open air. Instead of the impact she feared, however, Rarity felt herself come to rest on something hard, flat, and not collapsing underneath her.

"Gotcha!" said Pinkie Pie, letting Rarity slide off her back to collapse on solid ground. Behind them, dust, smoke, and powerful bolts of magic continued to fly from the open pit. As the friends watched, a flash filled the sky with light and a crack sounded like the breaking of the world. Then there was silence.

"The Princesses," Rarity whispered, looking at the collapsed pit. She unconsciously draped a hoof over Pinkie Pie's shoulder and drew her friend close, and barely registered that Pinkie had done the same. Quiet reigned in Canterlot. Above them, Rarity and Pinkie Pie saw the sky begin to change.

XL. Turnover

"Well, what do we have here?" Applejack asked Rays, the foremost of the three weather patrol ponies who bore the net full of captured pegasi.

"Hi Applejack, we saw these ponies just circling around over Ponyville like they were looking for something," explained Rays. "Then I, Medley and Double D here," she gestured to a pegasus with unusual green on green coloration and a second pegasus mare, gray with a yellow mane and tail and a cutie mark displaying a trail of bubbles, "we realized they were on some kind of business for Morningstar, so …"

"So we did what Rainbow Dash would do," Medley chimed in. "These clowns were really weak fliers, and we were able to sneak up on them. Rays and I came up on either side and hemmed 'em in while Double D pulled down a thundercloud. A couple good stomps to kick out the lightning and these guys were feeling toasty and tumbling out of the sky."

Applejack looked over at the third pegasus, who stared back silently with a funny wall-eyed look. "Double D" had to be a nickname, right? Applejack couldn't remember, but wasn't her real name something like Dizzy? Derby? Oh well, she thought, it could wait.

"Fortunately since we were out scouting to make sure everypony had evacuated, we had this rescue net," said Rays, "and we just scooped these ponies right out of the air and brought them here!"

"Great work, ladies!" Applejack commended, and walked over to the net full of trapped pegasi now resting on the ground. She could see the ponies within stirring groggily. "Hey!" called Applejack, poking the closest pony. "What were you and your friends up to?"

"We – we're under orders from King Morningstar to tell you he has extended the deadline for you to return Trixie until dawn. Otherwise, we are to tell you nothing," the pony managed. Applejack could see he was a young pegasus stallion, even younger than she.

"What's yer name, kid?" she asked.

"Cloudbuck, captain, first scout for King Morningstar," the captured stallion replied tersely.

"And what's a nice young feller like you doin' working for a crazy old coot like Morningstar?" Applejack asked.

"Cloudbuck, captain, first scout for King Morningstar," the pegasus repeated.

"Well, if that's the way it's gonna be, why don't I do the talkin'?" said Applejack. "Now, the way I hear it, Morningstar just wants a unicorn kingdom, and doesn't give a lick for earth ponies and pegasi. I get the feeling he might just be usin' y'all."

"Cloudbuck, cap …"

"That's quite enough of that, thankee," Applejack cut off the young pegasus. "Ya see, I'm not too keen on livin' in a world with no place for me and my kin. I was born on this here farm, I worked this earth, tended these apple trees, and I plan to live out my days here. I'm an earth pony, and this place is part of me, and I'm part of it. You pegasi, I just bet you never feel better than when you're flyin' through the sky, feelin' the wind in yer mane, sleeping on those big puffy clouds. That's what pegasus ponies are meant to do – it's in yer blood."

"How would you know?" asked Cloudbuck, looking at Applejack suspiciously.

"One of my best friends in the whole world is a pegasus pony just like you," Applejack stated.

"Lies. I saw you ordering those fliers that captured us around. They're your servants, just like I am for the King," Cloudbuck said.

"Naw, that's crazy! They're on the weather patrol. They change the weather in Ponyville and make sure we don't have to deal with unexpected storms. My friend Rainbow Dash is the head of the weather patrol. My job is to farm apples. Every pony gets to choose a job that matches their special talent. What's your cutie mark, Cloudbuck?"

"My mark? It's three clouds. What does that have to with anything?" asked Cloudbuck, curiously.

"Well, I'll bet your special talent is moving and clearing clouds. You could be a member of the weather patrol yerself!" Applejack said. "You ever consider a career in weather?"

"A career? What do mean 'special talent'?"

"Well, you know, 'cus your cutie mark is clouds and all," Applejack reiterated.

"Are you saying that my cutie mark has to do with a special talent?" Cloudbuck asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, doesn't everypony know that?" Applejack replied, scratching under her hat. She could see all the netted pegasi now staring at her.

"We were told it was just random, meaningless nonsense, an 'evolutionary throwback'," Cloudbuck replied. "Our only true purpose was to serve the unicorns. We've been living at Morningstar's flying academy pretty much our whole lives. We're all orphans, you see."

"Well, Cloudbuck, I'm afraid to tell you that it's what Morningstar said that's nonsense. Take a look at my cutie mark. Apples. And here I am on an apple farm. My friend Pinkie Pie has balloons, and her talent is to throw parties and make ponies laugh and be happy. Look at Rays and Medley here, on the weather patrol. They've got suns and a cloud. " The two weather pegasi nodded enthusiastically.

"What about the other one?" Cloudbuck asked, pointing to the wall-eyed mare. "Are those bubbles?"

"Um, sure," Applejack replied, glossing over the question. She had no idea what special talent bubbles indicated. "What I'm saying is if you leave Morningstar, you can all be what you're meant to be. You can go wherever your special talent takes ya." She noticed with satisfaction that the netted pegasi were whispering to each other, and several were pointing at each others' cutie marks with newfound understanding. They were clearly interested in what she had said.

"Now, I'm not really interested in keepin' prisoners," Applejack continued, "so I'm gonna let y'all go. It's up to you whether you stay here and help us or you fly on back to your boss." Applejack walked over and undid the knot keeping the net closed, and was gratified when none of the young pegasi made a move to fly off.

"I don't suppose any of y'all has a special talent for construction, do ya?" The new recruits all offered to pitch in, and Applejack had her brother direct them to where they could be useful. All around the farm, tall throwing machines were being erected by teams of ponies. As she looked up, she saw the sun just starting to kiss the horizon, and knew they would never get the defenses ready by Morningstar's original deadline. Thank Celestia Morningstar had decided to give them more time. He must really want Trixie, Applejack thought.

Another weather patrol member, the pink and green Tropical Storm, suddenly touched down next to Applejack. "Applejack!" she began, out of breath. "You'll never guess who I just saw trot right into the town square and start sending up magical flares to that airship!"

"Oh, I bet I can guess," Applejack replied with a dubious frown. "It wouldn't be a certain azure unicorn, would it?"

"It sure would! She was signaling Morningstar! Should we go try to collect her before he sends somepony down after her?"

"Nah, too dangerous. She's capable of some pretty nasty magic. But I don't like this one bit. We're gonna have to get everypony to hurry up here. Why don't you go tell Big Macintosh to order double time on the construction."

"I'm on it!" said Tropical Storm, launching into the sky.

Applejack looked up at the enormous airship hovering over Ponyville. "What are you playin' at, Trixie?" she muttered, frowning. There were lives at stake here, friends, her farm, the entire town. "What are you doin', you crazy blue mare?"


	5. Parts Nine and Ten

THE TIES THAT BIND

PART NINE: CORONATION

XLI. A Touch of Triumph

Meadowfree watched Trixie imperiously trot out of the hangar area of the New Dawn and onto the main observation platform, bereft of her usual hat and cape, but wearing a look of calm conviction. As she confidently marched toward Morningstar, Meadow thought she saw something like a smirk play across Trixie's face. She was happy to see her friend, and hopeful that with Trixie she would be able to convince Morningstar to leave Ponyville in peace.

"Well? The Great and Powerful Trixie is here. Now what do you want?" she demanded of Morningstar.

"Daughter," Morningstar began in a conciliatory tone, "my only hope is that we can set aside our differences and put the past aside. Meadow here tells me that you have garnered quite the reputation for magic across Equestria, and I believe your skills could be put to good use in my new kingdom."

"Trixie would never consent to be a mere minion," the azure unicorn replied haughtily. "The Great and Powerful Trixie deserves far better than that."

"I agree," Morningstar replied. "I will need a pony to enforce my will across Equestria when I cannot be physically present, to squash rebellion while it is nascent, and to be a mighty symbol of the crown. I believe that pony is you."

"You want Trixie to be your minister? A mere civil servant?" Trixie asked, so confidently that it seemed to Meadow as if Trixie believed that she held the power in the conversation. Perhaps she already sensed where Morningstar was headed.

"No, Trixie, I have a far grander place to offer you. I would have you be my Crown Princess, Trixie of Cornutopia!" Morningstar declared. "You will be able to ensure that unicorns rule Equestria for ages to come, and the others, the beasts of earth and air, are chased to the fringes of our society where they belong, or else enslaved or exterminated."

"You would truly ask me join you, and expect that I would accept, after the injustice you and your brother did to me?" Trixie asked.

"That is nothing now," Morningstar said with a dismissive wave of his hoof. "Only the future matters now, and the future is Cornutopia."

Trixie closed her eyes and took a breath, appearing to ponder the offer. Meadowfree could only hope that Trixie would think of a way to stall her uncle, and convince to convince him to abandon his plan to destroy Ponyville while he tried to cajole Trixie into joining his cause. Of course, Meadowfree thought, Trixie would never actually entertain siding with the pony who had destroyed her dream at PEGASUS. She would never give up on the dream of revenge that she longed for all these years.

"I accept," Trixie declared at last. Meadowfree couldn't believe it.

"Excellent news," replied Morningstar, "for refusal meant your doom." He turned and walked over to the edge of the observation deck, crimson robes billowing in the high-altitude wind. Trixie and Meadowfree followed, and the three unicorns looked down upon the village below. "And now, Princess Trixie, the time has come for your first royal duty – the destruction of Ponyville. You may give the instruction to fire the Prismatic Coil whenever you are ready.

For the first time, Meadowfree saw surprise pass over Trixie's face. "Trixie, that is Princess Trixie, thought you planned to give them until dawn if she returned to you," she said.

"My terms were that the Ponyville ponies had to return you to me, but you appeared of your own volition, without any action on their part. Furthermore, now that I have you any bargain with those traitors is worthless. Ponyville is an earth pony town, and a unicorn cannot be expected to make binding agreements with those beasts of burden."

"There are pegasi and even unicorns living there as well," Trixie reminded Morningstar.

"Winged abominations and traitors," Morningstar replied curtly. "We have come to send a message, and it is time to send it. Give the order, Princess, or prepare to have your experience as royalty cut short."

Trixie sighed, and Meadowfree briefly caught her gaze as she looked up. Out of Morningstar's line of sight, Meadowfree vigorously shook her head. "No!" she mouthed silently

"Very well," Trixie replied determinedly, ignorning Meadowfree and turning back to Morningstar. "But first," she pointed a foreleg at the unconscious Twilght Sparkle, "that unicorn. She was the first and only pony to get the better of the Great and Powerful Trixie in magic. Allow me a moment to enjoy my victory over her, in case she does not survive the firing process."

"Yes, fine, go ahead," Morningstar replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Horrified at her old friend, Meadowfree watched Trixie walk over to the limp unicorn, her body tied to the ship and cabled to Morningstar's great weapon. With a triumphant smile, Trixie stared at Twilight Sparkle, leaned forward, and touched her horn softly against the lavender unicorn's head. What was she doing? Meadowfree wondered. Was she somehow communicating with Twilight Sparkle? If so, why? Did she merely want to gloat, as she had said?

"You were always second best, and now it's official," Trixie said, her face only inches away from Twilight Sparkle's. "As if there was ever any doubt."

Meadowfreee could only gape in shock as her friend turned back to Morningstar and the other unicorns assembled on the observation deck.

"Fire the weapon!" Trixie shouted.

"Commencing firing!" one of her uncle's followers replied, and relayed the order into a pipe that led to the control center. Moments later, Meadow could feel a slight twinge that she recognized must be magic beginning to be pulled out of the world around them and into the capacitor of the weapon.

"Excellent, the inhibitor field is operational," Morningstar declared. "Princess," he said to Trixie, "the sensation you are feeling is the weapon, which charges by creating a magical vortex that drains magic from the environment and any ponies nearby. You can thank Twilight Sparkle there for designing the inhibitor that I've incorporated in this ship, although she didn't know what she was doing at the time. It keeps the weapon from draining too much of our magic. Soon, it will be ready to fire and Ponyville will be no more."

"My king!" another robed unicorn shouted, galloping across the deck. "There's some sort of problem with the weapon!"

"What is it?" Morningstar demanded furiously.

"The charging sequence is underway, but the weapon is charging at a fraction of its intended speed. It's almost like a kink in a hose."

"How long until the weapon is ready to fire at the current rate of charging?" Morningstar growled.

"By our current projection, six hours," the unicorn technician replied.

"Fix it now!" Morningstar screamed. "Or you will leave this ship immediately, and without the benefit of a carriage or a flying spell."

"Yes, my king," the unicorn replied before beating a hasty retreat. Meadowfree observed Trixie staring meaningfully at Twilight Sparkle, and again thought she saw that same confident smirk. Was Trixie really so petty as to gloat over the unconscious body of her rival, Meadowfree wondered.

She turned away to the swiftly darkening vista outside the ship. To the west, she could see the sun finally descending below the hills outside of Ponyville, the town that would soon be erased from existence. A bright full moon was already visible rising to take its position in the sky above them Meadowfree lowered her head sadly. Sometimes she thought that her uncle knew how much she hated him and everything he believed, and only kept her around to watch her misery as she bore witness to the evils he perpetuated.

To her surprise, Trixie turned to look at her while Morningstar was still distracted by his anger at the weapon's malfunction. Meadowfree shook her head in disappointment at her friend. Trixie gave her a little smile in returned, and then winked. What in Equestria did that mean, Meadowfree wondered. Was there more going on here than she understood?

"My king!" another unicorn shouted, this time from one of the watchpony stations on the edge of the deck. His voice was choked with panic. "Pegasus ponies incoming! It looks like dozens of them!"

XLII. Cry Havoc

"Soarin', Spitfire, Surprise, you've each got control of your squadrons," Rainbow Dash shouted to the three athletic ponies flying abreast of her. "When I pull off my trick, there's gonna be a light show, and that'll be the signal for you to move in. My friend Applejack is also waiting for the signal, down in Ponyville. That is, if she's managed to get her part of the plan pulled together!"

"We're on it, kid," the Wonderbolt Spitfire called back. She and the other Wonderbolts, Soarin' and Surprise, peeled away from the formation and fell back to join the rest of the flock of pegasi flying behind. Rainbow Dash could still scarcely believe she was finally, after all her waiting and dreaming, flying with the Wonderbolts, the greatest flying team in all of Equestria. Of course, she thought wryly, it just had to be a time like this!

Everypony in Cloudsdale had gotten word about Morningstar as soon as the first terrified pegasus arrived home with tales of a flying machine ten times the size of the Cloudsdale Cloudiseum. Not one, though, knew that the mad king planned to destroy Ponyville until Rainbow Dash arrived with the grim news. When she had gathered a crowd and made her announcement, the pegasi were a mixture of furious and fearful, as Rainbow had expected. Given Morningstar's hatred of all but unicorns, it took little imagination to envision Cloudsdale becoming his next target. When she asked for volunteers to help Ponyville, though, the silence was deafening.

Thank Celestia that three of the Wonderbolts had been in town practicing their precision flying. Rainbow's idols proved every bit the heroes she knew them to be as they flew up to publicly offer their support. If they hadn't paved the way by signing on with her plan, Rainbow Dash had no idea how she would have attracted volunteers for this crazy mission. Now she had nearly fifty ponies flying behind her, and would have more when her weather patrol would join them. Soarin', Spitfire, and Surprise, looking fittingly gallant in their blue and gold Wonderbolt costumes, each leading a wing of fifteen fliers. Rainbow Dash flew point. With the sun setting, they would have nothing more than the moonlight on their wings by which to navigate, and she hoped they could avoid flying into each other. Their target, fortunately, looked like a thousand campfires burning in the sky, lit by all the bright lights within. It would be impossible to miss. In fact, if she squinted, Rainbow thought she could just pick it out now.

"Target dead ahead!" she yelled to the ponies behind her, who relayed the message to their squadrons. "Here we go!" Okay Rainbow, she told herself, you can do this trick. The Buccaneer Blaze was a close second only behind the Sonic Rainboom in terms of degree of difficulty. In fact, it was the trick she had always hoped would get her invited to join the Wonderbolts. Well, here they were, and even though this wasn't exactly an interview, Rainbow Dash would not disappoint. She reached a hoof up to pull down the protective goggles she was wearing, and revved up her wings as fast as they could beat. Now she was racing ahead, far faster than any of the pegasi behind her could match, save the Wonderbolts of course. Maybe.

When she had pulled a respectable distance away, Rainbow Dash took a deep breath and pulled up, zooming upward, higher and higher, until … "Here we go!" In the dark, she could just make out what she needed – a big puffy cloud. She raced past the cloud, and then immediately pulled into a tight loop around it before coming around again for another pass, each time flying close enough to brush the cloud with her mane and tail. Loop, loop, loop, faster, faster, faster! She could feel the static electricity building as she kept circling. This had to be enough, she thought.

Finally, she broke the loop and zoomed up over the cloud, which was now crackling with electricity. At the apogee of her flight she inverted and raced back downward toward the top of the sparking cloud. A bolt of lighting flashed past her as she drew closer. Not yet, Rainbow. Steady. Then she was practically on top of the cloud. If she flew through it, she'd get fried by the electricity built up inside, so perfect timing was an absolute necessity. Now!

Rainbow Dash inverted again and unfurled her wings to their widest span to slow her descent, simultaneously transferring all her momentum into her back legs. She bucked against the cloud with all her might and, as planned, the cloud obligingly released all of its stored energy in a brilliant rainbow-colored explosion of light, with bolts of rainbow lighting flying off in all directions. It was a perfect Buccaneer Blaze! As for Rainbow Dash, she checked with an exploratory hoof and made sure all her parts were still in order. Except for a mane that was slightly spikier than usual from the static electricity, she was good to go.

At her signal, Rainbow Dash watched from above as the three pegasus squadrons formed into three separate flying v's and split like the prongs of a trident. As planned, Soarin's squadron flew left, Surprise went right, and Spitfire's team, consisting of the strongest fliers, barreled straight ahead toward the glimmering airship. Surely Applejack's defenders had seen the brilliant light show as well and would be preparing their strike. "Alright Rainbow, let's give 'em a little Dash!" Her legs extended fore and rear, and she raced forward.

The airship loomed large and heavy in the dark sky ahead. They were close now. Of course, the pegasi had lost quite a bit of the element of surprise, but Rainbow Dash was sure that Morningstar would have spotters searching the skies anyway. Whatever benefits of surprise they had lost were made up for in increased coordination among the teams and the ponies on the ground. "Gah!" She rolled left as a brilliant white bolt of magic blew past. Soon, the evening sky was afire with unicorn magic as dozens of defenders on the airship cast bolts at the advancing pegasi. Rainbow Dash could only hope the squadrons held together and stuck to the plan: Spitfire's strong fliers were to draw fire and cause whatever mayhem and confusion they could while Soarin' and Surprise circled the ship with their teams, whipping up a windstorm as they flew. If all went according to plan, they could knock that monstrosity out of the sky before Morningstar could so much as harm a hair on anypony below.

Wide cones of light now pierced the evening sky as several of the unicorns cast searchlight beams from their horns. That was not good. Rainbow Dash had hoped that the defenders wouldn't be able to see the pegasi in the dark and would essentially be firing blind. Now, she watched in dismay as the defenders worked in tandem, casting lights and spells together, to target specific fliers. Rainbow Dash cringed as one of Spitfire's wingponies tumbled away, stunned. Even after she regained control, she'd probably be out of the fight, Rainbow thought.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash was forced to squeeze her eyes shut as light more brilliant than the sun washed over the sky like a wave of fire. She traced the light's source down to the horizon to – Canterlot! Seconds later, a thunderclap sounded as if every bolt of lighting in the world had discharged all at once ten lengths away. What in Celestia's name could that be? Worry and dismay crept into her thoughts as she remembered that Rarity and Pinkie Pie were there trying to rescue the Princesses. What if something had gone terribly wrong? Rainbow Dash's fears seemed to be confirmed as, without warning, the rising moon dropped like a stone out of the sky, leaving behind pitch darkness.

Then, the darkness too was replaced as the sky began to glow with an unearthly iridescence, shimmering with every color of the rainbow. The northern ponies called this an aurora, Rainbow Dash knew, but she had never heard of one so bright and vivid that it replaced every bit of the night with mysterious colored light before. Rainbow Dash could only imagine what had happened in Canterlot, but the fact that the sun and moon were gone did not bode well for the rescue mission.

"Keep flying!" she yelled, racing through each of the pegasus squadrons in turn to bolster support. "We've got to keep fighting!" Now she circled the airship, surveying the battle, and was even more concerned as she saw that the fierce winds being created by the pegasi were doing little more than causing the massive ship to sway from side to side, its propellers compensating for the gale. "This is bad. Very bad," she muttered. In the eerie glow of the aurora sky, the unicorns could make their targets, and more pegasi were tumbling away from the battle as the stunning spells connected.

"Rainbow Dash!" a voice called from nearby. Rainbow looked over to see Medley, one of her best weather ponies, flying up to meet her.

"Medley, where's the rest of the weather patrol?"

"Coming," Medley shouted back over the cacophony of battle. "With Fluttershy, but they're not ready yet. You need to get everypony away from the ship so Applejack doesn't hit you!"

"What? Aren't they just using apples?" A ball of green fire suddenly flared into existence with a loud bang and a whoosh of hot air as some kind of incendiary projectile connected with the bottom of the airship.

"Whoa! Guess not!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She turned and flew directly over the airship, dodging spells all the way, and then pulled the string emerging from the packs strapped to her side. Concentrated liquid rainbow, straight from the Cloudsdale weather factory, poured out of her packs and over the side of the airship, drenching at least one unicorn defender in multicolored liquid light and painting a rainbow swath down the side of the ship. Since nopony could hear more than ten lengths away over the din of the battle, she had needed visual signals if she wanted everypony's attention, and this was the one for retreat. Those pegasi who were uninjured formed back up and wheeled away from airship, which looked none the worse for wear. The battle was definitely not going Rainbow's way at the moment.

As they retreated, dozens more of the green fireballs lit up the sky around the ship. Many connected, and Rainbow Dash watched in satisfaction as one particularly bright fireball tore through the thin protective coating on the main balloon-like cylinder of the airship, bursting inside. She could see the mighty ship begin to list as it lost buoyancy on that side. Nevertheless, she knew would take far more than that to bring it down. If Rainbow was any judge of design, the airship looked to be made up of many individual compartments, so breaching one would not cause any significant loss of lift. It would take much more.

Rainbow Dash could now see the great propellers on the ship rotating to point upwards, and soon the ship was climbing higher into the strange prismatic sky, up and out of range of the defenders on the ground. Rainbow Dash doubted that the doomsday weapon on the airship would have such a range limitation. It was up to her and her fliers again …

"Hello, Rainbow Dash," a soft voice spoke beside her. Recognizing the dulcet tone, Rainbow happily turned to see Fluttershy hovering beside her, along with a brilliant red and gold bird that appeared to exude droplets of flame as it beat its wings. She instantly recognized Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena. "It took a little longer than I thought for my birdie friends to find Philomena, but now everyone is here to lend a wing," Fluttershy explained, gesturing behind her. Rainbow Dash turned, mouth agape, to see great clouds of birds wheeling around in the unearthly sky, and her pegasi, including the weather patrol, staring back with steely gazes, ready to resume the fight.

"What are we waiting for?" Rainbow shouted. "Charge!"

XLIII. Fireworks

Meadowfree ducked as a group of sparrows flashed past and began swarming one of the marksponies trying to take aim at the pegasi and the flocks of birds surrounding the New Dawn. In the strange light of the shifting sky above, she could see the entirety of the conflict playing out above Ponyville. Even with attackers everywhere, and Morningstar's own few remaining pegasi having fled at the start of the battle, the unicorns were holding their own thanks to their powerful spells and the ironclad construction of the New Dawn. A few defenders had been knocked from their perches and were forced to parachute to the ground below, but most were still casting magic in every direction to keep the attackers at bay. Though hours remained until the Prismatic Coil was ready to fire, Meadowfree felt the tide was still in her uncle's favor. That thought troubled her to no end.

When the blast from Canterlot swept over the sky and the moon fell out of sight, Morningstar had immediately discerned that the Orrery had been destroyed or disabled. For long few seconds, he had frozen, perhaps expecting Celestia and Luna to materialize before his eyes. When they hadn't, he had resumed directing his forces, though with a wild-eyed malice that marked a stark contrast to his normally cool demeanor. He was more determined than ever to destroy Ponyville, and then to go on to crush all opposition. Meadowfree feared he would not rest until only Canterlot remained standing.

And there stood Trixie, standing calm at the center of the storm around them. How could Meadowfree have been so deluded as to believe her old friend could be the solution to their problems, when in fact she appeared to have betrayed Equestria for a tyrant's crown. Behind Trixie, the limp Twilight Sparkle had begun to radiate energy as the Coil continued its slow charge. Meadowfree fixed a baleful stare at Trixie, wishing her friend could know how hurt and disappointed she was. Trixie caught her gaze and … Meadowfree startled. Trixie had just winked at her again, she was sure of it. What was Trixie doing? If she had a plan to stop her uncle, she sure hadn't tipped her hoof yet, and the time to do so was growing shorter and shorter.

"Dragon! Dragon!" cried out one of the spotters, and a dozen unicorns, including Morningstar and Trixie, hurried over to the railing to look where the spotter was pointing. There, from the unfathomable depths of the Everfree Forest, the unmistakable bulk of a full-grown dragon arose and began to lumber skyward, its great leathery wings generating gales in its wake as the iridescent light of the sky glistened on its armored green scales. Surely, Meadowfree thought, the ancient beast would not deign to intervene in pony affairs. To her surprise, many of the unicorns gasped as the dragon wheeled around and began flying straight toward them, its hulking body rising and falling with each beat of its wings.

"Concentrate all spells on that dragon!" Morningstar bellowed. "Bring it down now!"

As the dragon bore down on them, Meadowfree dared hope that its magic flame, hotter than any other, would cleanse the world of her uncle's madness once and for all, that it would wash over the New Dawn and leave only the harmony of the Princesses' Equestria behind, that the sun and moon would return and balance would reign. She could see, as the beast drew nearer, the birds and pegasi fell into formation with it, creating a vast and terrible flock like nothing Meadowfree had ever imagined. How could a dragon be working with ponies? Then she saw the rider – the diminutive purple and green figure perched on the dragon's neck and clinging to a spine. It looked like another, far tinier, dragon. Meadowfree suddenly recognized the Ponyville ponies' friend, Spike. Somehow he had convinced this dragon to enter the fray. What madness!

As the dragon approached, the pegasi behind it started to roll in unison, dispersing into a rotating funnel-like formation behind the monstrous beast. Meadowfree recognized the rainbow mane of the lead pegasus as one of Rarity's friends from Ponyville, Rainbow Dash. The pegasi had control over the winds and weather, and as the funnel spun with Rainbow Dash at its point, a vortex of swirling air formed around the pegasi like a whirling lance of cyclonic wind.

"You weak foals!" Morningstar shouted from Meadowfree's side as the unicorns' spells bounced harmlessly off the dragon's magic-imbued body. He shoved his minions out of the way to cast his own attack. Meadow watched, almost mirthfully, as her uncle's own powerful spell dissipated against the plate-armor scales.

"Do something!" the erstwhile king screamed at Trixie, also standing next to him. She merely shrugged and turned away. So this is how it ends, Meadow thought ruefully, preparing to bathe in magical fire. Perhaps it would burn away all of her sins, all of her failures to stop her uncle. She welcomed it.

Instead, only pleasant warmth washed over her as the dragon's fire burned not the command deck, but instead tore threw the protective sheeting of the main lift chambers above them. Lighter-than-air gas escaped as the fire tore through at least seven sealed lift compartments. She then watched as the dragon pulled up and turned to fly away. Behind it, the pegasi dispersed in all directions, leaving their whirling air spear to fly through the dragon's wake and into the gaping wound in the ship it had left behind. The cyclone tore through the exposed and unprotected innards of the lift chamber, breaching at least another ten compartments. Meadowfree clung to the railing as the New Dawn listed precariously to starboard. She knew that even with all the redundancies built into the ship, this damage was too great. It was only a matter of time before they crashed.

"That's enough!" Morningstar screamed, observing the fatal damage to his mighty flagship. "Fire the weapon now! Overload the capacitor!"

"My king!" a technician cried, stumbling as he tried to stand on the tilting deck. "That unicorn is buffering against magical discharge." He gestured to Twilight Sparkle. "She'll be killed if we overload the system like that. She won't be able to handle the discharge, given the problems we're having with managing flow and containment of all the magical energy. We could all be destroyed!"

"Do it now, or face my wrath!" Morningstar shouted, his face turning red with rage.

"Of-of course!" The technician bumbled his way back to the command center, tripping like a newborn foal as he tried to navigate the damaged and tilting deck.

Moments later, Meadow felt a sharp pain as the weapon began pulling in magic at a dangerous pace, partially overwhelming the resistor in the damaged airship. She could see an eerie purple glow emanating from the body of Twilight Sparkle, and sparks of magic dancing around her coat. Even Morningstar knelt with a hoof to his head as the weapon charged.

"Two minutes until discharge!" a voice called out, clearly in pain. The ship was rocked by another blast of air from the circling pegasi, and a number of Morningstar's guards tumbled over the rails, opening their parachutes as they fell. There were only the three of them on the forward deck now.

Meadowfree then gasped as Morningstar keeled over completely. He had been kicked hard in the side, and the circlet on his head fell off and skittered across the deck. Trixie stood over him, righteous fury lighting her features and giving here the appearance of an avenging spirit.

"That one was for my mother, Belladonna," Trixie declared, glaring down at Morningstar.

"So, now you betray me to seize the crown for yourself," Morningstar replied, grimacing, as Trixie trotted over and calmly kicked the circlet over the side of the ship. "And to claim credit for destroying Ponyville."

"Wrong, father," Trixie replied calmly. "There was a time when I thought your kind of power was what I truly wanted, but then I realized there something more important I needed to seek."

"Revenge," Morningstar stated.

"No," she laughed. "You're so clueless. Do you want to know why your weapon has taken so long to charge? When I touched Twilight Sparkle with my horn, we communicated. She is not truly unconscious, rather her waking consciousness resides in the realm of pure magic beyond ours. She is aware, and I told her to fight you, to fight you with everything she has. That's why the weapon has taken hours to charge. You see, you believe that magic is power, and it's true that magic can make a pony powerful. But you will never be truly powerful, because you don't understand where magic really comes from."

"One minute!" a pony voice croaked.

"It doesn't come from bloodlines, or from studying books, or from fighting and showing off." She walked over and put a hoof on the sparking body of Twilight Sparkle. "She taught me, with her selflessness and determination, that friendship is magic. And now I will finally be able to be a friend to her, and to Meadow, my true family, and to Equestria, my home." Trixie's horn began to glow.

"You don't have the power," Morningstar scoffed. "The weapon is pulling in too much energy for you to cast even the most basic spell. You can't stop it."

"There is magic you will never understand," Trixie replied, shaking her head. Still holding onto Twilight, she magically tore the plating from the deck in front of her, exposing the cable leading from Twilight Sparkle to the capacitor for the Prismatic Coil.

"You'll kill us all!" Morningstar shouted, as Trixie tilted her horn and slashed the cable in half. A great jet of pure prismatic energy shot up into the air from one end of the severed connection before arcing back into the other end of the cable.

"Ten seconds!" A high-pitched drone filled the air and Meadow could feel that the airship was completely saturated in magical energy, a thousand times more powerful than any spell she had ever encountered.

"We are descendants of the mage Moonglow Sparkle," said Trixie, still with a hoof on Twilight Sparkle. "And we will right the wrong she allowed to be perpetuated nine thousand years ago. Maybe someday you will understand, father. Goodbye, Meadow. You were always a friend, and I'm so sorry to have to bid farewell like this." Calmly, Trixie let go of Twilight Sparkle and stepped into the arc of magical energy, serving the connection. Meadowfree could only gasp in horror as Trixie the unicorn disappeared in a flash of incandescence, to be replaced with a pony-shaped form of pure prismatic energy.

"Firing now!"

It was as if all the light in the world coalesced in one place as Trixie became a burning star, floating in a stream of magic. The glowing pony shape reared back, pointed her horn aloft, and a rainbow beam shot forth into the heavens, piercing the sky and sending waves of multichromatic light pulsing across Equestria. Explosions of magical light in every color of the spectrum burst across the sky as all of the magical energy of the weapon was dissipated harmlessly. When the light show faded, Trixie was gone, and the unicorn Twilight Sparkle tumbled from her restraints onto the tilting deck of the mortally wounded airship, blinking her eyes groggily.

Tears streaming down her face, Meadowfree crawled over to the spot where Trixie had vanished. There was nothing there now but cables strewn upon the deck like dead snakes. Above them, she could see a tear slashed through the sky above, through which pure white light streamed from an unknown source. Below, she knew, the ground was rushing up to meet the stricken New Dawn. It wouldn't be much longer now. "Trixie!" she cried in anguish.

XLIV. Across the Universe

As the smoldering, listing hulk of the New Dawn sank toward the earth below, Meadowfree watched the last able-bodied unicorns leap over the rails, parachuting to safety. Of course, safety was relative as the immense bulk of the airship fell toward Ponyville. Her uncle might yet destroy the poor town, she realized, but there was nothing anypony could do about that now. Morningstar himself lay on the deck a few lengths away, injured and alone, all of his followers having abandoned him. He was a broken pony.

The lavender unicorn Twilight Sparkle clambered to her hooves, and Meadowfree could see that she was lucid, despite just having awoken from what must have been akin to a neverending nightmare.

"The ship is going down right on top of the town!" Meadowfree called out. "You can teleport away. Get to safety!"

Twilight Sparkle stared back at Meadowfree with a look of understanding. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed, and Meadowfree prepared to watch her blink away, leaving her and her uncle to go down with the ship. Morningstar would have at least one victim, after all. Instead, the lavender unicorn gritted her teeth and the glow from her horn intensified until magic was sparking in all directions. Incredibly, Meadowfree felt her innards compress as the ship slowed and then stopped its descent. Then, the burning airship began to move, slowly at first and then picking up speed as it floated without any apparent means of propulsion. Meadowfree didn't believe it, but Twilight Sparkle was magically controlling an airship the size of a small town.

"That's impossible," Morningstar spat, still lying prone on the slanted deck. "No pony has that kind of power!"

Suddenly, Twilight's eyes shot open, and all Meadowfree could see was bright light burning from within. The lavender unicorn's body began to shake from the strain of channeling so much energy, and Meadowfree feared she would not be able to withstand it much longer.

"No!" Meadowfree shouted, hauling herself to her hooves. "Nopony else is going to sacrifice herself!" She couldn't say what force possessed her, but she found the strength to run over to Twilight Sparkle and throw her forelegs around the other unicorn. "Twilight!" she called. "Please, it's okay! We're not over Ponyville anymore. Come back!" Even with her weak talent for magic, Meadowfree could feel the energies coursing through the young pony she held in her arms, and could scarcely wonder at what it would be like to channel such a spell.

Then, the glow faded from Twilight's eyes and she fell into Meadowfree's embrace. She looked up and blinked. "H-hello?" Twilight Sparkle murmured to the pony holding her in her forelegs. At that moment, the floor dropped out from under them. With the spell broken, the New Dawn began to fall like a rock, and Meadowfree could feel the deck tilting even more. Soon, they would all spill off the side, if they didn't impact the ground first.

"Oh, right," Twilight stated feebly, still dangling somewhat limply in Meadowfree's grasp. "Allow me." Her horn glowed once more and a glowing bubble formed around herself, Meadowfree and Morningstar. In a flash, they were gone.

When Meadowfree opened her eyes, she was standing at the edge of an expansive apple orchard. Amidst the fields at the edge of the orchard, dozens of ponies stood at attention amongst large wooden contraptions and the remains of a broken down barn, staring at the sky. Meadowfree followed their gaze. Above the hills some distance away, the burning wreckage of the New Dawn made its first and final descent, crashing into the earth with a rumbling boom that shook the earth under her hooves. Next to her Twilight Sparkle struggled to he hooves, and beside them Morningstar knelt in defeat.

Meadowfree could feel sadness sweep over the solemn crowd of ponies as the ship impacted.

"Why is everypony so glum?" Twilight Sparkle called out to the crowd.

"Twilight!" the orange earth pony Applejack cried out as she galloped over to her friend and tackled the lavender unicorn. "You're alive! You're okay! We thought you were on that thing!"

"Take it easy!" Twilight replied. "Yikes!" Twilight was blindsided as a small purple and green figure leaped upon her neck and squeezed tightly. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" the dragon, Spike, let go and landed on his feet. "I'm so happy to see you! I can't believe you ever put a spell on me to make me forget about you! I don't ever want to forget about you!"

"Oh, Spike, I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again," Twilight Sparkle promised, rubbing the little dragon's forehead with a hoof.

"Twilight!" the two pegasus pony friends, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, flew over as soon as they saw their friend appear in their midst. Meadowfree then heard shouting above, and she looked up to see the unmistakable shape of Princess Celestia's royal carriage race past overhead and land in the field. Out bounded not either missing Princess, but rather a pink pony-shaped bundle of energy and the white unicorn Rarity.

"You're alive! We were so afraid!" Rarity cried out.

"Not me!" Pinkie Pie declared, jumping into the pile forming over the protesting Twilight Sparkle. "I knew you were okay!"

"It's you! Arrest this unicorn for crimes against Equestria!" Rarity shouted, pointing at Morningstar. The guard pegasi who had pulled the carriage rushed over, alongside a large group of angry townsponies, and surrounded Morningstar. Without his magic circlet, Meadowfree knew he would not resist.

"Meadow!" Rarity exclaimed, turning to her. "I'm so glad to see you too. You should know that you have got real friends now, right here in Ponyville."

"Thank you," Meadowfree replied quietly. While she appreciated the sentiment, nothing could change that her truest friend was lost forever. She wondered what she would do now, and where would she go. She would be a pariah, the niece of the evil Morningstar. Eventually, the other ponies managed to unwrap themselves from their friend..

"How did you escape that awful unicorn?" Fluttershy asked Twilight Sparkle.

"I never would have," Twilight Sparkle replied, "if not for Trixie."

"Trixie? The weather team told me they saw her show up out of nowhere and hop onboard that thing. I figured she had switched sides," Applejack said.

"No, she risked everything to save me," Twilight Sparkle replied. "She communicated with me and gave me the hope and strength to fight Morningstar's machine just long enough, and then she put her life on the line to free me from the machine and redirect the blast of the weapon away from Ponyville."

"Well, where is she?" asked Rainbow Dash. At that, Twilight sadly shook her head, and Meadowfree stared at the ground to avoid displaying the tears running down her face.

"Oh, Twilight, I'm so sorry, she was your cousin," Rarity said. "And Meadow, she was your close friend. We'll always remember her as a hero for saving our friend Twilight." Meadowfree wondered if that was true. Would there be statues commemorating her friend? Would there be monuments or memorials? After all, the ponies gathered around her were now thrice heroes of Equestria, while as far as the rest of society was concerned, Trixie was just a showpony. Meadowfree felt ever more miserable as she imagined her friend as nothing more than a historical footnote.

"Well, now what? Judgin' by that freaky sky I'm guessin' something didn't go to plan in Canterlot?" Applejack addressed Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

The two rescuers' faces blanched. "We did all we could," Rarity started.

"We stopped the machine holding the Princesses, but then it all just exploded!" Pinkie Pie said. "POW!" She mimed a blast with her legs.

"Equestria surely can't survive like this!" Applejack declared, gesturing at the glowing sky above, devoid of sun or moon. "How in tarnation can we grow any crops without sunshine?" Applejack's face fell. "Looks to me like we may have lost after all."

"Hold on, girls," Twilight Sparkle interrupted. "The Princesses aren't gone for good. When I was connected to the magic realm through Morningstar's device, I could feel the presence of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna there. I believe their essences are stuck there now, waiting to return to Equestria. The only problem is that they lack the means. You see, the Princesses bound part of themselves to Equestria when they took physical forms in our world, and they left that part here. Since they do not have access to all of their powers in the magical realm anymore they lack the ability to return to Equestria."

"All I just heard sounded like a lot of mumbo jumbo," Applejack replied. "Are you sayin' you can get the Princesses back?"

"I think so," Twilight Sparkle replied. "But I'll need something, or rather some things."

"Not the Elements of Harmony by any chance?" asked Rarity, levitating the bejeweled artifacts in front of the group. Meadowfree had never seen the fabled jewelry in person before, but the necklaces and diadem that made up the Elements were more beautiful than she had imagined. She was amazed to see that each Element did in fact bear a jewel in the shape of one of the pony friends' cutie marks.

"Yes! How?" asked Twilight.

"Well, we saw them at the palace just lying out for anypony to take, because all of the Princesses' security spells were broken, and I said, maybe we bring 'em, just in case," Pinkie Pie said. "And here they are!"

"Thank you! Even though the Princesses are no longer connected to the Elements, as former wielders, part of their essences are contained within them. I believe we can use them to pull the Princesses back to Equestria though that." Twilight raised a hoof and pointed it at the glowing gash in the colorful aurora above. "It's a tear between this reality and that of pure magic. Only the Prismatic Coil is powerful enough to shatter the fabric of reality like that, so once again Trixie may have saved Equestria by redirecting the beam like she did."

"I'm ready when you are!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Let's get those Princesses back!" Applejack affirmed.

"The sooner the better – this light makes my coloration look all washed out," Rarity said.

"Okay, here goes!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, as she magically affixed five jeweled necklaces to each of her friends, and placed a diadem with a huge purple jewel in the shape of a star atop her own head. By now, a great circle of ponies had gathered to watch. Meadowfree stood aside with Twilight's assistant, Spike. Twilight's horn glowed brightly, and soon all six friends were bathed in a magical light emanating from the Elements of Harmony. Finally, Meadowfree gasped as a swirling rainbow beam shot up through the sky and straight into the glowing tear high above.

XLV. Back from Beyond

"Did it work?" Rainbow Dash asked as the assembled ponies stared up at the breach into the glowing sky above. So far, nothing had changed.

"I don't know," Twilight Sparkle admitted. "Let's give it a moment. Time doesn't exist in the magic dimension, so they may not have the same sense of urgency that we do."

"I hate waitin'," Applejack muttered.

"Look!" somepony called out from the crowd. Meadowfree looked up and saw the light radiating from the tear grow brighter and begin to send pulses of white light radiating out across the sky. Suddenly, two points of light like tiny stars, one brilliant yellow and one cool blue, emerged and flew in opposite directions, stopping a thousand lengths or so apart from one another, high in the sky. Around the pinpoints of light, Meadowfree began to see a glowing outline, almost like the shape of a pony, but much more angular and a thousand times larger, with pointed wings fanning out like knife blades across the entire sky. The lights pulsed once more, and the otherworldly glowing sky disappeared to reveal the cool darkness of night and a beautiful full moon beaming down on the gathering of ponies. The tear through reality seemed to zip close and it disappeared as well. The pinpoints of light then descended to the ground in a graceful spiral and then disappeared with the flash of a thousand flashbulbs. Meadow gasped at what replaced them.

"Princess!" Twilight Sparkle cried out, galloping over to Princess Celestia and nuzzling her head against the tall pony's chest. Princess Luna stood regally at her sister's side. Meadowfree had never been so close to the Princesses before, as she was never privy to the meetings between them and the magic council. Celestia was snow white with a shimmering mane and tail of glowing pastels that fluttered as if blown by a wind that nopony else could feel. She stood twice as tall as any pony, with long graceful legs, mighty wings, and a long, sharply pointed horn. She was adorned with a golden tiara and necklace, and her cutie mark was a beautiful sun. Luna was slightly smaller in stature than her sister, with a coat of midnight blue and a lighter blue mane, and a crescent moon cutie mark. Despite her smaller size, Luna looked no less stately than Princess Celestia. A massive cheer erupted from the assembled ponies and they stamped their hooves in applause at the sight of the returned rulers of Equestria.

"Twilight Sparkle, my most faithful student, and dear friend," Princess Celestia replied with a joyful smile. Next to her, the slightly smaller figure of her sister, Princess Luna also addressed Twilight.

"You brought us back, and saved Equestria from a pony we thought we trusted. Once again, you and your friends are heroes, and we are in your debt."

"Thank you all," Princess Celestia said, addressing the entire crowd. "When Morningstar's Orrery was destroyed, we passed through from this realm into our eternal home, a realm of magic. Though we could not reenter Equestria without your help, from there we watched you stand up bravely to protect Ponyville and each other. We are so proud of all of you."

"Deny it all you want, Celestia, but unicorns were never meant to live with these scum," Morningstar croaked from with the circle of ponies holding him prisoner. "You remember what happened before – you were there. You know how it must end, eventually." Silence overtook the crowd.

Princess Celestia walked over to Morningstar, towering over him. Wearing only shreds of his once resplendent robes, he cowered as she looked down upon him.

"Morningstar, my trusted advisor. How sad that you became so deluded. You are right about one thing, though. I do remember the history of the old ponies, though it was something I naively tried to forget. It is my fault for hiding a part of history I didn't want to remember from everypony, for without knowing this history, some ponies didn't know better than to try to repeat it."

"But we did do something right as well," said Luna, addressing Morningstar. "We helped build an Equestria founded on tolerance, understanding and harmony between all ponies. With that unwavering foundation, your misguided views would never find favor. You had lost before you even began."

"Bah!" Morningstar fairly spat. "How can magical beings such as yourselves care for the powerless animals that are earth ponies and pegasi, when you could watch over the true race and lead them to their destined greatness?"

"Morningstar, my faithful student Twilight Sparkle tried to tell you. Aside from the fact that all ponies have their own kind of magic, all ponies all have access to the most powerful magic of all. It is the same magic that is embodied by the Elements of Harmony: honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, and loyalty, all bound together by the magic of friendship. Each and every pony that embodies these is truly magical. Surely now you have seen that all of your machinations, your diabolical machines, and your vile philosophy are nothing compared to that magic." Celestia then turned to her sister.

"But you cannot be permitted to continue on as you have, using your magic to promote prejudice and bigotry, for you will undoubtedly try to cause this same type of trouble again. We have a solution in mind that may change your hateful way of thinking for the better," Luna said. She and Celestia lowered their heads and each touched Morningstar with their horn. With a flash of light, Morningstar's own horn disappeared.

"No! Destroy me utterly, but not this! I cannot live as an earth pony!" the once king cried pitifully.

"Morningstar, have you listened to nothing I've said," Princess Celestia chided. "You are not an earth pony. We've removed your magical connection altogether, and as you know, earth ponies are magically bound to the earth. You are a fourth type of pony, one without magic at all. Perhaps, over time, that can change, but you must truly change for that to become a possibility. And I have my doubts."

"No! Please! Celestia! Princess!" Morningstar's shouts eventually died down as the royal guards placed him in the flying carriage and took off in the direction of Canterlot. So that was that, Meadowfree thought. She was free of her uncle at last. She was free, and she was alone.

PART TEN: MINISTRATION

XLVI. After the Storm

The next morning …

Twilight Sparkle stood on the upper floor balcony of her library home, watching the sun rise in Equestria. A new dawn, she thought wryly. Morningstar did succeed in a way: Equestria had changed. Ponies of all types and talents had come together perhaps more closely than ever before, and they would not soon forget the danger of allowing bigotry to creep into their hearts and minds.

Twilight had learned a few things about herself too, she reflected. Familial ties, hidden and long-forgotten, had come to light. Her own past failings, where her pride and yearning for approval had made her easy prey for Morningstar's charisma and bold speech, had come back to haunt her. Finally, she had once again relied on the friendship of friends old and new to grant her the strength to overcome terrible obstacles.

Despite all of that, this victory felt incomplete, and left Twilight Sparkle with a bitter taste in her mouth. She had learned about her family, found out that Trixie was her cousin, and learned just what a brave and true pony she really was, only to have her snatched away before Twilight could even get to know her. Now, she was left with mostly memories of boasting and exaggerated bravado, the character Trixie had grafted on in order to struggle through a life that was not the one she had dreamed about. Could they have been friends if Trixie were here now? Twilight Sparkle didn't know, but she thought she would have liked to try to become so.

"Hello?" a small voice called out from downstairs.

"The library is open, please help yourself and fill out the checkout form," Twilight Sparkle called back.

"I was just hoping you could talk for a minute. It's Meadow." Trixie's friend now had a difficult road ahead of her, Twilight thought. She had been pardoned for her role in the unicorn conspiracy due to her long-standing, if mostly ineffectual, attempts at undermining Morningstar. She was, however, isolated from her parents and notoriously related to the most hated pony in Equestria. Furthermore, she had lost her only friend. Twilight wished she could show the poor pony that she was at least welcome among her friends in Ponyville. She and Meadowfree also shared another thing: Trixie had been both Twilight's and Meadowfree's cousin, the daughter of Meadow's uncle and Twilight's aunt.

"I'm on my way down," Twilight Sparkle called, already on her way down the stairs to the main floor of the library. When she arrived, she saw Meadowfree standing nervously.

"Hey, why don't you make yourself comfortable? I have these nice comfy couches," Twilight offered. "Can I get you some tea?"

"Oh, no, that's alright. I just wanted to stop by and, well, I thought I might feel a little better to see you, as a reminder that it, that it wasn't all for nothing," Meadowfree said, before beginning to cry. Twilight walked over and placed a foreleg over the other unicorn's shoulder.

"I'm glad you came," Twilight Sparkle said. "I want you to know that you always have a friend and a place to stay here in Ponyville if you need it. I was also hoping you could talk to me a little bit. About Trixie."

Meadowfree collected herself and looked at Twilight. "What about her?"

"What was she like in school, you know, before the 'Great and Powerful Trixie?'" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Meadowfree let go of Twilight Sparkle and lay down on one of the library couches. "Well, she was really excited to be in school – it was her dream to be a star, and she was obsessed with learning new spells to show to everypony. Whenever we got an assignment she was far more interested in how many spells and pyrotechnics she could pull off in front of the class than what grade she would get. I remember sometimes she would space out so much that she would distractedly shoot off fireworks in the middle of a lecture, completely lost in her own imagination." Meadowfree smiled. "I always thought she would be an amazing performer, and so I was excited when I eventually learned she had her own show."

"I'll bet you wished you could go see her perform," Twilight Sparkle said with a little smile.

"I sure did," Meadowfree replied. "You can imagine my disappointment, though, when I heard she was just going around challenging ponies to fights. That's when I realized that this wasn't the old Trixie. At PEGASUS, Trixie was never a showoff or braggart, she just was so excited about learning new things and proving that she really belonged there that she would invite the other students to see her new tricks. And she was so good at projections, illusions, and fireworks that everypony wanted to see. She could have been really popular if she had been more into friends and less into practicing magic spells."

They were alike in a lot of ways, Twilight thought. Trixie and she had both been so driven in school that they had little time to make new friends, but for Twilight it had been her drive to learn, get high marks and please her teachers, and for Trixie it had been her sheer love of magic and spectacle. Trixie had ironically been too outgoing to make friends, while Twilight was too introverted. They were two sides of the same coin. "She sounds like she must have been a lot of fun," Twilight Sparkle said.

"She was. I'd give anything to see her again, to try to make up for all the time we lost because of my uncles," Meadowfree responded.

"Well, I know I'm a poor substitute, but maybe I can show you around Ponyville and we can work on getting you some new friends. You've got one so far!" Twilight Sparkle offered, and showed Meadowfree to the door.

XLVII. Still Invited

Twilight Sparkle was reminded of the parasprite debacle as she and Meadowfree strolled through town. The damage caused by hordes of panicked ponies rushing from celebration to evacuation was evident in the trashed carnival stalls, trampled gardens, toppled statuary, and overturned merchant carts visible everywhere downtown, not to mention the normal detritus of the summer sun holiday that had not yet been cleaned up. Already, though, the citizens of Ponyville were hard at work cleaning, repairing, replanting, and replacing what was lost.

"I've only lived in Ponyville for a year now, but it already feels like home," Twilight Sparkle said to Meadowfree as they walked. "Coming from the formality of Canterlot, there was a time when I thought everypony here was crazy, rushing over to meet me and say hello, asking me questions, coming to visit at all hours of the day. Eventually I learned that it was only something called 'being neighborly.' We could do with a little more of it all over Equestria if you ask me."

"And we also like parties!" said Pinkie Pie, appearing alongside the pair.

"Well, yes, eventually I even warmed up to … Pinkie Pie? Where in Equestria did you even come from?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Pinkie took a deep breath and launched into a rapid-fire monologue. "Well, after everything last night I got to thinking, because of that meanie Morningstar we missed the chance to throw you a ponyversary party, and everypony had the Summer Sun Celebration ruined for them. Tthen I saw Meadow, and I thought, wouldn't it be great if we threw a party for Meadow because she doesn't know anypony and if she doesn't know anypony that means she doesn't have any friends in Ponyville yet, and that made me sad, even though I was glad about the whole evil airship not destroying Ponyville, but anyway, we really need a party, so I said to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: you know what this calls for?"

"A p …" Twilight began.

"A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, drowning out her friend. "And Princess Celestia said Pinkie Pie, you're absolutely right. And I said, it'll be the best party ever! Bigger than the Summer Sun Celebration, bigger than the Grand Galloping Gala, bigger than Gummy's birthday! And Princess Celestia said plan for the party to start at seven o'clock sharp the day after tomorrow and she wanted it to be a very special thank you to all the ponies in Equestria, and she and Luna were going to spread the word and, can you believe it, everypony is invited, and I mean EVERYPONY, from Canterlot to Fillydelphia! And that means YOU'RE invited, Twilight, and you too Meadow. Oh, I'm so happy for both of you!"

"So we're having a party for all of Equestria that wants to come. Here. In Ponyville. Tomorrow?" Twilight asked, looking around at the debris-strewn downtown of Ponyville.

"Weren't you listening? Do I need to repeat myself? 'Cus I can!" Pinkie Pie drew another deep breath.

"No, no, I've got it. Party. Tomorrow. Check," Twilight replied, and heard Meadowfree laughing beside her. Leave it Pinkie Pie to get a laugh out of just about anypony, Twilight thought with a small smile. She walked to the town square where ponies were hard at work putting new sod down where the grass had been destroyed by trampling hooves and carriage wheels.

Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy had been up early that morning setting up stands near the town hall. Fluttershy was maintaining a list so that ponies who had become separated from friends or family could check in and reunite. Rarity was offering practically her entire stock of wares to ponies who had lost baggage and personal belongings in the chaos of the evacuation. Applejack, meanwhile, was offering apples, pastries and apple juice to the hungry ponies working on the cleanup. Finally, Twilight Sparkle saw the Cakes of Sugarcube Corner giving out sweets and also healthier snacks to the workers.

"This is Ponyville at its best," Twilight Sparkle said to Meadowfree.

"Except for the time it was raining chocolate milk," Pinkie Pie corrected.

"Sure," Twilight Sparkle gamely acknowledged, purposefully ignoring the fact that it had only been raining chocolate milk due to the chaotic influence of Discord, and that he had literally turned Ponyville upside down at the time.

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's tail began to vibrate. "Uh oh! Twitcha-twitcha-twitch!"

"Are you okay?" Meadowfree asked concernedly.

"That means we need to get under cover! Something's about to fall!" Twilight Sparkle stated. Unfortunately there was no time to explain how Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" worked, even if she could muster an explanation that made the faintest amount of sense.

"Really?" Meadowfree asked as Twilight Sparkle dove under a nearby cart and Pinkie Pie followed after.

"Yes! Get down!" Twilight Sparkle yelled.

Before Meadowfree could react, Twilight Sparkle gasped as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gracefully dropped out of the sky and onto the lawn of the town square.

"My little ponies!" Princess Celestia exclaimed, as the ponies in the square stopped what they were doing to kneel before the Princesses. "Please, don't stop. We're so proud of your hard work putting Ponyville back together." When everypony resumed what they were doing, the Princesses turned to Twilight Sparkle, who was sheepishly clambering out from under the cart, along with Pinkie Pie. "My dear student, I'm so happy to see you up and about," Celestia said.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" Twilight exclaimed, rising. "I'm so, so sorry you have to see Ponyville like this!"

"What, you mean safe and standing after being seconds away from being blown to bits?" Luna asked curiously.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean, it's a mess!" Twilight Sparkle stammered.

"Don't be so anxious, my dear," Princess Celestia said with a smile. "I presume Ms. Pie told you about the party we have planned? It shall be a royal jubilee, a celebration to let go of past indiscretions and old animosity, and celebrate all ponies coming together. In fact, I've already spirited your loyal assistant Spike away to Canterlot to help Luna and I plan some special surprises for the event." Celestia winked at Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"We can tell you that we shall mark the start of the festivities with a solar eclipse and a display of lights visible all across Equestria, the greatest ever seen, and my sister and I plan to be right here in Ponyville," Princess Luna added.

"With you and your friends, to whom we owe the survival of harmony and our very continued existence here in the place we love, Equestria," Celestia finished.

"I – we – I'm honored, Princesses," Twilight Sparkle stated at length. "I promise that we'll make this the best party ever!" She surveyed the still-wrecked square. "Somehow!"

XLVIII. Streamers

That evening, after a long day of hard working cleaning and preparing Ponyville for the celebration to come, seven ponies sprawled on a high knoll outside of Ponyville, looking up at a moonlit sky full of stars. Stargazing was one of Twilight Sparkle's favorite ways to relax, and it was even better in the company of friends. Normally, Spike would be here too, but since he was away in Canterlot, it was a girls' night out beneath the stars.

"Y'know, somepony could write a book about the things we don't know about what's really going on up there," Applejack said, breaking the silence.

"Actually, I'm happy lend you any number of books about …" Twilight Sparkle began before being cut off.

"I was bein' romantical, sugarcube," Applejack stated, looking over at Twilight. "I jest mean it's a right beautiful and mysterious sight. We know Princess Luna causes the moon to rise up into the sky, but did she really make the moon and all the other stuff? The stars and meteors and that wavy ribbon thing?"

"That ribbon is what you see when you look in toward the center of the galaxy," Twilight Sparkle said. "Our home is just one little point in space among millions, or even billions, or, well nopony really knows how big the universe is."

"Nopony except the Princesses, you mean," Rainbow Dash corrected her.

"I don't know," said Twilight wistfully. "The universe is awfully big, and I imagine that it's full of little hidden doors and windows leading to places we haven't even dreamed of yet. I think maybe it's even older and bigger and more mysterious than Princess Celestia."

"I'd just like to know if the stars are really made of diamonds," Rarity noted.

"Or if Rarity is really made of marshmallows, " added Pinkie Pie, causing Twilight Sparkle and the rest to break into fits of giggles. Rarity did have a certain fluffy white quality about her, Twilight Sparkle thought.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. After a second, she too burst out laughing.

"I'd like to be the first pony to visit the moon!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed when they had calmed down. "I mean, except for Princess Luna, er … um … awkward." She mumbled the last. Twilight Sparkle was not about to touch that observation.

"When I was a filly my momma said that somepony might be lookin' down at us just the same as we're lookin' up, so we'd better be good little ponies and set an example that Princess Celestia could be proud of," Applejack said.

"Spike's become friends with that big dragon that lives in the Everfree forest," Twilight Sparkle said. "Even though he chased us when he first met us, it turned out he's really not a bad sort after Spike assured him that he wouldn't touch his horde of gems. Spike told me that dragons say that when they grow old enough and big enough that their scales become as hard as diamond and the fire inside them burns so hot that their whole bodies harden and turn into a giant shining gem, and they are hung in the sky overhead for all the other dragons to remember and tell stories about them. That's why the stars shine different colors. You can see a big red one, and over there a green one, and a blue one, because dragons come in all shades."

"I like that," said Fluttershy. "I wish I could stay and watch over my animal friends forever. Did you know I've often wished I could …"

"Be a tree?" her five friends said at once. "Yes!"

"I'd like to know if maybe the ponies who've left us are out there somewhere, and if we'll ever see them again," said Meadowfree, softly. All was quiet for a time afterward, save the night birds and insects.

"I like to think so," Applejack said at last.

"It would be wonderful if it were true," said Fluttershy.

"Well," Twilight Sparkle began, "I know that as long as I'm here, I have the memories of friends and good times and all the best parts of life with me always. I've always said that I only believe in what I see and understand, but if there's one thing I've learned in Ponyville, there are always things that just haven't been explained yet. I mean, I still haven't proved Fermare's Last Theorem, but I know it must be true, somehow. I guess what I'm saying is, I just don't know whether we get to meet lost loved ones again, but at least I can always keep a trove of happy memories to dig through when I'm feeling sad or alone."

"I remember my mother and grandmother and her mother with a quilt that's been passed down through the generations," said Rarity. "Each new generation adds to it."

"And I can tell every one of my Granny Pie's stories word for word 'til I'm blue in the face," Pinkie Pie said. "I'll never forget her."

"I hope my mom and pop are watchin' over Sweet Apple Acres an' takin' care of us, but whatever the case is, Big Macintosh and me work ourselves to the bone for that farm, 'cuz that's what they woulda done, and they were part of that land just the same as we are," Applejack said.

"I just wish I could see Trixie one more time," Meadowfree said. "Most of my memories are of all the things I wish I'd done differently. Couldn't I have run away to find her and tell her the truth? Couldn't I have helped her overcome all of her troubles? Couldn't I have stopped my uncle on my own? Why didn't I? If I had, she'd still be here now."

"We all have regrets," Twilight Sparkle said. "I wish I'd never created designs that Morningstar could turn to evil, and that I'd never fallen for his crazy ideas in the first place. But it happened, and with my friends here in Ponyville and with Princess Celestia I'm a better pony today. I'm happy about the pony I've become."

"Well, you're a hero all over Equestria. I'm a madpony's niece," Meadowfree pointed out.

"You know," Twilight Sparkle said, "if you hadn't convinced Trixie to go to Canterlot, she'd never have found her way again, and I'd never have learned she was my cousin, and she might have stayed the way she was before … forever."

"Twilight's right," Rarity said. "And you're a hero in my book too, Meadow, for fighting to undermine Morningstar, trying to keep us safe, and pulling Twilight back from the edge when she was overtaxing her magic."

"And I just know we're going to be friends," Fluttershy added softly.

Suddenly, a meteor flashed from one end of the sky to the other before burning up in a brilliant display of sparks. Twilight Sparkle had never seen one so bright before, and it seemed so close she could have touched it. "Beautiful," she murmured.

"That reminds me," said Pinkie Pie. "We're gonna need more streamers for the party."

XLIX. Showstopper

The next day, Twilight Sparkle was awoken by Princess Celestia's royal pegasus guards rapping sharply on the library door. They explained that a carriage waited outside to take her to Canterlot for a special meeting with the Princesses. There was no time for even a cup of tea, so Twilight Sparkle did no more than quickly brush her hair before jumping into the passenger compartment of the carriage and taking off for the capital. She wondered what the Princesses could want with her today, the day of the Sun and Moon Jubilee. After all, she was mostly still resting and recuperating, and had let her friends and the mayor take care of planning and organizing. She leaned back on the plush cushions in the carriage and closed her eyes, concentrating only on the feeling of the wind rushing past. For the first time in a long while, she decided not to overthink the matter and just find out from the Princesses first hoof. When the carriage touched down in the courtyard of the palace, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were already there to greet her. Twilight Sparkle happily noted that Spike was there too, standing between the two winged unicorns.

"Princesses," Twilight Sparkle acknowledged deferentially, stepping out of the carriage and kneeling immediately.

"Stand, my dear student," Celestia stated, and the lavender unicorn rose to her hooves.

"Hi Twilight!" Spike said with a friendly wave. "The Princesses have me consulting on the fireworks for tonight's celebration!" Spike declared proudly. "You know, because I can breathe magical fire?"

"Hello Spike, that's wonderful," Twilight Sparkle replied. She looked up at the Princesses. "Hello Princesses. How can I be of service?"

"Can't a friend simply invite another over for some pleasant conversation?" Celestia asked innocently.

"Um, of course," Twilight Sparkle replied hesitantly. Princess Celestia had always maintained enough of a teacher-student distance that Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but be suspicious at the friendly invitation, but she certainly wasn't going to question spending time with her mentor.

"Why don't you just follow us, and we'll show you why we invited you over," Luna stated, giving her older sister an inscrutable look.

"I'll just get back to work then," Spike said, firing off a jet of magical green flame as he walked away across the courtyard. "You're gonna love this, Twilight," he called back as he departed the group.

Twilight Sparkle followed just behind as the two Princesses set off toward the tallest and most majestic structure on the palace grounds, Canterlot Tower. Twilight Sparkle remembered the tower as the place where Princess Celestia had first told of them of threat of Discord's return to Equestria, and where the celebration after his defeat had taken place. The tower gleamed gold and white in the morning sun, not unlike Princess Celestia herself, as the trio passed through its massive double door and entered the tower's great hall.

Twilight Sparkle looked around, gawking like a tourist though she had been in the hall several times before. The walls were decorated with enormous and painstakingly crafted stained-glass windows, many lengths high, depicting famous scenes from Equestrian history. Some of the windows even showed her and her five friends, embodying the spirits of the Elements of Harmony, defeating their great foes Nightmare Moon and Discord. She fondly remembered the mixture of pride and embarrassment she had felt when Princess Celestia unveiled the latter window while Twilight Sparkle and her friends stood before a crowd of cheering ponies in this very hall. Toward the center of the hall, Twilight Sparkle saw that one of the windows was obscured by enormous draperies displaying the sun and moon motif of the royal pony sisters.

"No way, you didn't," Twilight Sparkle began, turning to her mentor.

"You know, Twilight Sparkle, we're going to run out of windows if you and your friends keep having to save Equestria," Princess Celestia observed.

"Next time I'll have to get in there to save the day first, just so we can have a couple windows left showing me in a good light," Princess Luna added with a smile. With that, Princess Celestia's horn glowed, and the draperies parted to reveal a new decorative window.

Twilight felt a lump in her throat as she looked upon the image. The window depicted two unicorns, one lavender and one azure, standing together with eyes closed and hooves touching as brilliant magic coursed through and around them. At the bottom of the window, the red and gold-clad Morningstar knelt in shame, defeated. Above the unicorns, near the top of the window, were depictions of two cutie marks; a shining star surrounded by five smaller pinpoints of light, and a wand imposed over a crescent of magical starlight. Twilight Sparkle recognized herself and Trixie.

"Oh, thank you Princesses," Twilight Sparkle managed. "I don't really deserve that much credit, though, I was mostly unconscious."

"Even in your dream state, stuck with one hoof in two realms, you fought bravely to slow Morningstar and save your home and friends," Celestia replied.

"Then, thank you. It's a beautiful memorial to Trixie," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Thank you, my dear," Princess Celestia said, sharing a mysterious look with her sister.

"Why don't we move on to the south wing of the tower," Luna suggested. "The south wing is in the process of being turned into a museum. Celestia and I have decided that it was wrong to ever hide the history of ponykind from you and everypony else in Equestria. We hid the history of Cornutopia, and the story of Discord, and Celestia allowed the story of Nightmare Moon to fade until it became an old mare's tale. Then, when all of these came back to haunt us, nopony was prepared, and in Morningstar's case, many ponies didn't know better than to trust him, not knowing the ruination that such disharmony inevitably brings." The Princesses walked on, with Twilight Sparkle following behind.

"So we've resolved to change our ways, and share the past with everypony. I've collected so much history over the ages, it's going to take a tremendous effort to catalogue everything, and pore over every book of the history of ponykind in my private archives. There's a lot of rediscovery that needs to take place," Princess Celestia said.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes grew wide and her heart beat faster as the group approached the decorated door to the new south wing museum. She realized at what the Princesses must be hinting. "Oh, Princesses, I'm flattered that you would think of me for such an honor! It's just, well, I still think I have more to learn back in Ponyville, and I would hate to leave my friends behind, and, well of course I'll do it if you want," she said. She would never be able to refuse Celestia, Twilight knew. To her surprise, her mentor gave a little laugh.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle, you really are my most faithful and loyal student. No, of course I would not take you away from your studies of friendship," Celestia affirmed.

"Oh. Then, why tell me about all this today?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused.

"We have chosen a new royal historian to manage the museum," said Princess Luna. "And she practically begged us to bring you here today, before the celebration tonight. It seems you and she may have a lot to talk about."

"What?" Twilight Sparkle asked, now more confused than ever. "Who?"

Princess Celestia's horn glowed, and the heavy museum door swung open. On the other side, Twilight Sparkle saw stacks and stacks of boxes and crates, piled from floor to ceiling. Display cases were jumbled in disarray, and precious objects from pony history lay scattered about, some tagged with identifying information, and others waiting to be addressed, still lying in untidy heaps. In the center of the room, mounds of scrolls and thick dusty books were arranged all over the floor, many open, and in the center of all the chaos knelt a unicorn mare, poring over a particular passage. She looked up as the door opened.

"You came!" exclaimed Trixie, leaping to her hooves.

"Meet the new royal historian of Equestria," Princess Celestia said as Trixie weaved her way through the artifacts and books over to Twilight Sparkle, who was frozen in shock and confusion.

"B-but …you … Meadow saw you … how … is that really you?" Twilight Sparkle stammered.

"It is," Trixie affirmed. "In the flesh." Her smile turned into a more serious expression.

"And I really need to talk to you."

L. Elemental

"But you can't be here!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, backing away from the azure unicorn standing not two lengths away. This couldn't be Trixie, it had to be some kind of illusion or apparition. She knew that Princess Celestia liked a little joke now and then, but this was simply too much.

"That really is Trixie," Princess Celestia confirmed. "You see, my dear student, when you were partially stuck in the realm of pure magic, Trixie did try to sacrifice herself to save you and stop the machine. In order to pull you free, Trixie channeled the destructive force of the Prismatic Coil to puncture a hole in the fabric of reality separating the two planes of existence. She magically pulled you out, and you regained consciousness. At the same time, Trixie's body was converted into pure magical energy and transmitted along the beam and into my dimension."

"When you used the Elements of Harmony to allow my sister and me to return to Equestria we took Trixie with us, though she could only exist as raw magical potential that we carried inside us. It took a little time and a great deal of advanced spellwork to give her back her body. But here she is!" Luna explained.

It sounded impossible, but it was becoming more and more difficult for Twilight Sparkle to deny the existence of the mare standing in front of her. "Why didn't you tell us right away? You let us think she was …" Twilight Sparkle looked searchingly at her mentor and Princess Luna.

"Well," Celestia looked guiltily back at her favorite student, "at first we weren't even sure we could restore her physical form, but even after we did," she paused, and turned to Trixie.

"I begged them not to tell anypony," Trixie stated. "I pleaded."

"But why?" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Meadow is just miserable, and what about me? I'm your cousin!"

"Please let me explain," Trixie began, her eyes searching. "Unlike you, who were only stuck part way in that place, I fully became magic. And because time does not exist there, while only a short time passed in Equestria, it seemed like forever to me."

"Wow," Twilight Sparkle replied. "What was it like to actually be magic?"

"Strange, and hard for me to put into words. It was as if I was experiencing many events all at once, and with multiple selves, all formless – real and unreal at the same time. And I was not alone. The Princesses were there, and other beings, some close at hoof and some just on the periphery of what I could detect, always just out of sight and out of reach. There were also specters of other ponies who had touched or been touched by that realm. You were there, or at least an echo of you."

"I was?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Yes. And you weren't the only pony. My mother was there, your aunt Belladonna. She was more than just an echo – she had been absorbed completely into that place, but so completely that she had a hard time maintaining a cohesion that I could recognize. I could still get feelings from her, though. Mostly love, and hope, for me. Your echo then took hold of my hooves, and led me onward. In the miasma I could hear ghostly music, wistful and melancholy. You told me it was an eternal hymn of the ponies lost to the ancient unicorn weapon. Another echo then appeared, our ancestor Moonglow Sparkle. When she touched me, I felt an outpouring of forgiveness and gratitude – two emotions that I hadn't felt in a long time. I could also see visions there, glimpses of an Equestria that never was. I saw myself, happy and carefree, where I never found the secret book and never left school. Then, of course, when Morningstar attacked, I had neither the motive nor the skills to intervene, and Equestria was lost. I understood that my life, which had seemed so purposeless and single-minded, really did have purpose and meaning. I sloughed off my regret and self-loathing like a serpent's old skin. The Princesses came and took hold of me, and then I remember waking up in a bed in Canterlot, yesterday afternoon."

"But why don't you want anypony to know that you're alive and well?" Twilight Sparkle asked incredulously. "It would make so many ponies happy."

"That's why I brought you here," Trixie sighed. "I am still learning who I really am. I need time and solitude here with these scrolls and relics. I fear becoming what I was again, and that no matter who I am, nopony will accept me. You, Twilight, are who I'd like to be. You're the pony Equestria deserves. It's better for everypony that I stay here, alone with these books and relics for now. I was just hoping you could quietly inform Meadow, and your friends, of my wellbeing. It would be too awkward for me to go myself," Trixie said.

"Trixie," Twilight Sparkle began, "I know who you are." She smiled. "You're the boastful braggart who claimed to have defeated an ursa major all by yourself, the pony who was so confident she challenged all of Ponyville to a duel, who was powerful enough to blow up half the PEGASUS library, who twice disarmed and defeated the most dangerous pony in Equestria, who dared call himself king, you're the pony who unraveled the mysteries of the ancient unicorns, who can make the greatest magical fireworks and light shows in all of Equestria, and who decided to choose friendship, family, and loyalty even though it meant the ultimate sacrifice. And I like all that about who you are, because it's who you are. As long as you maybe tone down the boasting and the dueling one teensy notch. And I want to get to know you even better, cousin. I think we can be great friends, and everypony else will feel the same, I just know it."

"Do you – really mean that? You like Trixie, er, me?" Trixie asked.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Twilight with a grin. Both unicorns laughed and drew each other into a tight embrace.

"And this is why she is my favorite student," Celestia proclaimed, watching the scene from a respectful distance.

"I think I'm going to have to get one of those," Luna replied, smiling.

"I have a suggestion, then," said Celestia.

"I might have a guess," said Luna. "But," she cleared here throat before speaking up loud enough to catch the two unicorns' attention, "in the meantime, we have a celebration to host. I presume you're both coming, then."

Twilight and Trixie nodded. The four collected Spike, who was already quite familiar with Trixie's presence in the palace, and made haste for Ponyville. They passed throngs of ponies pouring into the town for the celebration as they flew overhead in the royal carriage.

"There's the stage!" Spike pointed to the large wooden structure the ponies had assembled in the town square.

"Set us down behind and out of sight," Celestia called to the lead pegasus guard. Soon the party was ensconced backstage.

"I'm emceeing," Spike declared. "I'll see you ladies later. Princesses," he bowed, excusing himself.

"Now Twilight," Princess Celestia began. "I plan to call you and your friends out on stage in recognition of your heroism. Why don't you wait here in the meantime with Trixie?"

Momentarily, the celebration began, and Twilight Sparkle could hear Spike's voice magically amplified. Probably, she thought, Rarity was handling the lighting and visual magic, and they had probably brought that popular young unicorn disc jockey back from Canterlot to handle the sound.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Spike began, "once again, all of Equestria owes its gratitude to a group of heroes. Ponies bold and brave enough to stand up against any foe. With the stakes high, these ponies met the challenge and saved us all once again. Also, I helped this time." Spike coughed. "Ahem, and now it is my pleasure to present to Equestria, your sun and moon, the royal pony sisters, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

To wild stamping of hooves, the curtains of the stage parted and the Princesses emerged. Wordlessly, the winged unicorns' horns glowed as bright as the dawn, and from opposite ends of the sky, sun and moon converged, and for the first time anypony could remember, became as one. The applause reached a new level in appreciation of the beautiful eclipse. The sun's corona shone behind the glimmering moon with all the colors of the rainbow and cast beautiful shimmering pastels all over the face of Equestria, while the eclipse darkened the sky just enough for the show to follow.

"Ponies of Equestria, once again we stand here before you to thank our heroes, the bearers of the Elements of Harmony!" Celestia declared. As each pony's name was called, she climbed up onto the stage. "Pinkie Pie, who boldly saved Princess Luna and me from the infernal machine in which we had been imprisoned."

"Rarity, who bravely infiltrated Canterlot and brought word of a nefarious plot to her friends, so that they might unite to save us all," said Princess Luna as the white unicorn daintily walked up onto the stage.

"Fluttershy, whose close connection with the environment turned nature itself against the evil Morningstar," Celestia continued.

"Applejack, who valiantly led the defense of Ponyville from the ground against hopeless odds, even sacrificing for the greater good the farm buildings which she had painstakingly built," said Luna.

"And Rainbow Dash, whose loyalty to her friends inspired the ponies of Cloudsdale to come to Ponyville's aid, and who demonstrated amazing courage in the face of extreme danger," Celestia finished.

"And Spike, who awesomely rode a giant dragon to save the day," mumbled Spike, apparently forgetting that his voice was amplified for the whole crowd. Everypony applauded again.

"Finally," Celestia began, "let us remember two ponies who willingly prepared to lay their lives on the line for their friends, for their Princesses, and for all of Equestria." Princess Celestia nodded, and a second curtain drew back behind her, revealing Twilight Sparkle and Trixie. Rather than applause, a gasp of shock rippled through the audience, and from Twilight Sparkle's friends gathered onstage, at the sight of a very alive and well Trixie. Twilight Sparkle walked past the Princesses to the center of the stage and addressed the crowd, wearing a silly grin. "Prepare yourselves, ponies, for the prodigiously proficient prestidigitation and fabulous fireworks of my cousin, Trixie!"

Smiling, Trixie stepped forward, closed her eyes, and began to shoot sparks from her horn straight up into the heavens, where they burst into amazing fireworks shaped like a shining star, butterflies, a bright red apple …

"Hey, our cutie marks!" Twilight said, as the crowd exploded into cheers and applause.

"You try one!" Trixie offered, now creating brilliant explosions all over the magical eclipse-created rainbow sky.

"I couldn't," Twilight replied, blushing.

"Go on, do it!" Trixie encouraged.

Twilight Sparkle concentrated, imagining the spell she wished to cast, and fired off a spark that erupted high in the sky into a heart and rainbow in all shades of pink and purple, much to the delight of the audience. As Trixie resumed casting beautiful fireworks, Twilight Sparkle saw a pony clambering over the crowd toward the stage, and recognized Meadowfree. Princess Luna waved off the royal guards as the pony leaped onto the stage and veritably tackled Trixie, tears of joy streaming down her face.

Twilight watched the pair embrace, and looked up to see six of the Wonderbolts scream past in formation as the fireworks ended, to another roar of delight from the crowd. She walked over to her friends, who were all standing together, smiling back at her as she approached.

"You know what?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"What's that, darling?" Rarity replied.

"You're all my very best friends. And you always will be," Twilight Sparkle declared, and the six quickly became entangled in a giant group hug.

EPILOGUE

The next day ...

"A letter from Princess Celestia?" asked Twilight Sparkle as she magically picked up and unrolled the scroll that Spike had carried over to her.

"I just got it!" Spike replied, rubbing his belly gingerly.

"Let's see what she has to say," Twilight Sparkle said. "I hope it's not any kind of mission. I've got to tell you, Spike, that I could use a little break from adventuring right about now."

"I hear that," Spike agreed. Twilight Sparkle read the letter.

To my most faithful student Twilight Sparkle,

The time has come for me to write a letter to you about what I have learned about harmony and friendship, thanks to you and your friends. Though I have been around a long time, and become set in my ways, you've reminded me that it's always possible to learn new things.

I learned that it's easy to become tied down by the past, burdened by memories of choices not made, wrongs still not righted, and friends long gone. When I first met you, I knew immediately that you were the descendant of my great friend Moonglow Sparkle. I selfishly convinced myself that you were just like her, and that through you she and I could have more time together. I neglected the fact that you are your own pony, with your own hopes, dreams and fears. If I had been a true friend, I would have stepped in long before Nightmare Moon's return to make sure you were happy and had other friends in your life. Had I done so, Morningstar would never have preyed on your anxieties.

Trixie's example taught me how freeing it can be to let go of past wrongs – I should never have allowed myself to become so concerned with hiding the dark secrets of pony history. I wanted so much to prevent the tragedies that occurred under my watch in the past from happening again that I inadvertently led to the creation of a conspiracy right under my nose. I resolve to live here and now, in the present, and be a good and true friend to you. No friendship has ever meant more to me that that of my most faithful student. I also resolve to be a better sister to Luna, and never allow seeds of bitterness to grow unchecked again.

You also reminded me that friendship sometimes requires sacrifice. You and Trixie were willing to give up everything for those for whom you cared most deeply. Know that I would do the same for you. Even I cannot tell the future, for in a world like Equestria, bound by the constraints of time, the future is always in flux. Yet I know that our fates are inextricably bound together by the greatest forces in the universe, friendship and love.

Your faithful friend,

Celestia

THE END


End file.
